


A Scorpion's Nature

by tamiveldura



Series: Zodiac Forces [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Depression, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Power Play, Public Sex, Punishment, all kinds of shit, taking suggestions on what to add here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamiveldura/pseuds/tamiveldura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the near future, military and investigative services are global and privatized. The Zodiac Forces are the dominant establishment world-wide. Based in the United States with branches of service extending from domestic disputes to organized crime, Zodiac operatives are highly specialized soldiers for unique conflicts.</p><p>Alex Drake is running from his father and the expectations of the Drake family name. He has money and prestige but no control of his life. When he threatens to join the Zodiac, his dad ensures he follows through.</p><p>Now Alex has nothing and worse, his family name makes him a target. Bootcamp is going to kick his ass, the other recruits are making sure of that. D'Angelo makes himself the devil of the barracks and enforces the title with his fists. Alex needs an ally, fast.</p><p>Shawn and Dillon prove to be on his side while D'Angelo discriminates equally. But when the devil catches Alex alone, something changes. Alex discovers he likes being dominated and D'Angelo is all too willing to provide. But the devil is dangerous, he's put every recruit but Alex into the emergency room. It's only a matter of time before he loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a serial released weekly on my website and was intended to be a companion/prequel story to Closer Than Touch. It grew wildly out of hand and now exists as a still-incomplete 70k+ monstrosity that I intend to finish one of these days but haven't had an opportunity to work on for over a year.
> 
> This story has flaws, major ones, and they're not going to be fixed any time soon. Despite them, I hope you enjoy the world and the characters I've had the opportunity to write about. One day their story will be told in full.

Alex Drake wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be here. The heavy hand on his shoulder wasn't asking if he wanted to go home, though, and he wouldn't be a Drake if he tried (as if he would ever consider it, bah) so since forward was the only option, Alex took a hold of the door and opened it with conviction. He was going to do this as if it was his idea. As if it's what he wanted to do all along. He was going to enlist with the Zodiac and damned if he didn't get a little thrill of excitement with the thought.

The recruiting office was bland and uninteresting. The walls were a boring forgettable color. The temperature was a mediated unremarkable level. The woman behind the desk typed delicately at a computer and ignored him. Alex was sweating bullets and the hand on his shoulder was a weight of expectation as much as the muscle and bone of his father's arm. He felt cold and hot at the same time. He refused to let his breath hitch, though, and stepped forward. He pushed his application onto the counter. One corner was wrinkled from the vice-grip of his hand. He tried to smooth it out.

The lady at the desk took it from him without comment and flicked through the pages rapidly. She hit a button on her computer. Another one. Started typing without taking her eyes off of his papers. She made him stand there for another minute. Finally her eyes flicked up at him, ignored his father entirely. "Have a seat." She smacked her gum.

Emptiness. The hand on his shoulder vanished. The heat of it dissipated suddenly. Alex spun about. He caught a glimpse of his father's broad shoulders as the door closed behind him. Heartbeats later the predatory growl of his car purred past the building. This was it. He turned back to the lady at the desk. She was typing intently and paid him no mind. Alex found chairs lined up in perfect intervals along one wall. He sat, disrupting the straight lines. The opposite wall sported a huge crest of Zodiac Forces in imposing steel and black.

He waited.

\--//--

They were putting twenty men in a room smaller than his walk-in closet at home. It was mortifying.

The shirt in his hands didn't look like it would fit. It probably wasn't even double stitched on the seams. Alex suspected they never contacted his tailor for measurements despite having the phone number conveniently listed on the back of his application. "I'm wearing this?"

A sharply-dressed Aries soldier dropped a stack of booklets at the door with a bang. "Just like every other recruit. Here's are your schedules, don't miss anything. You've got twenty minutes to settle in then you've got a base tour. Don't get comfortable."

Alex repressed a snort. As if he'd ever be late. The boys around him raced to claim beds. They had duffels with them. Backpacks. Trinkets and days worth of clothing. They were loud. Alex had the clothes on his back. He picked up a schedule and thumbed through the days. They meant nothing to him. He dropped his chosen schedule on the closest bed.

"Hey! Get lost squirt!" A guy arguably Alex's young adult age but certainly out of his weight class stomped straight into his personal space and shoved him back. Alex went sprawling into the pile of papers. He slid to his feet and dusted the grime off of his slacks. The recruit clothing was rumpled now, not that the cheap cotton was much of a loss anyway. The bully had already moved on, flopping out on the bed and pushing his ball cap down over his eyes to sleep. Alex claimed another schedule and looked around for another bed. The only one left was the second bunk over the bully. With an internal sigh he assessed the bed from where he stood and decided there was no compelling reason to climb up just yet. He snapped his new shirt back into shape and folded it over his arm. None of the others seemed to care. They yelled among each other like disorderly dogs.

"So why'd you showing somewhat fancy?"

Alex jumped. Curious blue eyes stared at him from the top bunk of the bed across from his. "I beg your pardon?"

"The threads, Diner. Why the nicey-nice?"

Nicey-nice? Diner? "I don't believe I follow." Could we speak English?

"Yer damn suit, Rock. What's with the suit?"

"These things?" Alex sneered at his most worn slacks. A thread had loosened in the hem of the right leg just this morning. "They're not a suit."

"Well they sure ain't scrap. You'd hop on changing I should bet."

"What?"

The barracks door slammed open. Alex jumped again, dropping his assigned shirt and pants. A woman dressed in all black with the subtle Scorpio logo on her breast glared at them from on high until the talking weakly petered out "I see most of you opted to remain in your civvies. Fine. Fall in. Keep up." She turned on her toe and marched out. After a breath the nineteen other boys scrambled to chase her. They kicked and trampled Alex's clothes. He was over it. They probably didn't fit anyway.

Clutching his schedule, he followed the morass. The first sense of dread crept into his throat.

\--//--

"This is a track. In the middle is a mud pit. Across the pit is electrified barbed wire. Touch it and it will hurt. Are we clear?"

A few scattered 'yes ma'ams' ping-ponged through the group. Alex frowned at his schedule. They were supposed to be taking a tour.

The Scorpio woman leading them along offered a mildly disappointed expression in their general direction. "The proper response is 'HUA'" It stands for Heard, Understood, Acknowledged. Now, are we clear?"

A more energetic HUA echoed between a few recruits. Alex shared a skeptical look with the blue-eyed kid from the second bunk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was in the company of mutes. I won't be asking again. Are. We. Clear?"

"Hua!" From the collective. Out of sync and terribly young, but there wasn't much you could expect. Alex frowned and raised his hand for attention. "What if we don't understand?"

"Did I ask you to talk, smartass? Four times around the track and once through the pit is a set. I was going to ask for four sets, but thanks to Smartass I'm asking for six. Any time anyone fails to count their set, everyone gets to do an additional one. Clear?"

"HUA!"

There were several glares in Alex's direction.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" she asked them all.

The twenty jumped into movement. The dark bully with the baseball cap checked a recruit toward the mud pit. He didn't fall in, but it was close. Everyone gave taller kid a wide berth after that.

They circled the track once. Those with some fitness quickly outstripped those without and Alex found himself jogging somewhat leisurely beside Blue-Eyes while they both let Baseball Cap lead the pack. Alex was certain he could beat them both, but six miles wasn't a distance to sneeze at. He jogged.

Nobody spoke. Ms. Scorpio set up a folding chair at the end of the mud pit- an entire football field worth of muck and low-strung wire- and produced a clipboard and pen. She seemed content to wait there all day and night for this to finish. That didn't bode well.

By the third lap the three of them were catching up to the slowest members of the twenty. He was in shape, if round was a shape, enough to still be jogging, but forward movement was a crawl. Baseball Cap swerved in for the kill.

His victim crashed into the low berm holding wire and muck, fell over, and began to scream. He thrashed on top of the wire, jolts of electricity arcing visibly from strand to strand. Alex swerved from the track and dragged Blue-Eyes with him. Together they hauled the poor sop out of the mud and wire. Alex managed not to get zapped Blue-Eyes yelped a few times but doggedly stuck with it. Mud-covered and twitchy, the kid collapsed against the berm.

Ms. Scorpio barked, "Get a move on!"

Blue-Eyes jumped back to the track. Alex followed him reluctantly. As they circled past Ms. Scorpio he heard her say, "Mr. D'Angelo, that'll be eight sets for you." Baseball Cap twisted to give her the bird. She mildly replied, "That's ten." And made a note on her clipboard.

Then it was there. The mud pit and it's wires. Right up until this moment Alex hadn't actually realized what it meant. He needed to crawl this and the space between the top of the mud and the bottom of the wires had to be less than two feet. Alex stopped at the edge. He had to get in the mud. This was ridiculous. He tucked the crumpled schedule under his shirt.

Ahead of him, Blue-Eyes hadn't even hesitated, his crawl was efficient and effective. Like he'd done this sort of thing before. Alex took a second to memorize the movements, got down on his knees (oh it was cold, too!) and slid forward with significant trepidation. It glopped around his elbows. The whole process sounded like a spoon through macaroni and cheese.

Alex couldn't believe he was doing this.

Elbow, Knee. Elbow. Knee. If the pants hadn't been ruined before, they were a lost cause now. Elbow. Knee. Somehow he managed to get full across without hitting a wire. There was mud up to his nose. He climbed out, chilly, and realized with disbelief that he had another five sets to go.

"Name?" Ms. Scorpio barked from her chair slightly to the left.

"Uh... Alex."

"Last name, Smartass."

"Drake."

"Count?"

"Er... One?"

"Are you not sure?"

"No I'm sure, one."

"Why are you still here?"

Alex splattered back onto the track. Oh my God. Five sets to go.

\--//--

The track was nearly as muddy as the pit and Alex found himself jogging (if this shuffling controlled fall could be called jogging) in wider and wider circles to avoid the worst of it. He was on set twelve of sixteen because people were loosing count. Last he cared to pay attention, the tall black kid, D'Angelo, had to hit twenty-three and the bastard was still running like a fresh Daisy.

Was this what it was like to hate a person?

Alex stumbled to his knees and dug in for another mud trip. His forehead crossed a wire and shocked him but he barely cared to flinch. He was colder than anything he'd ever felt before. His arms and back were scratched raw from wire. He'd been shocked more times than he cared to count and it just didn't surprise him anymore. He didn't know which was worse, running the mile around or crawling the one hundred yards across. The mud was tough to crawl through and still fluid enough that no discernable trench had been carved out by their twenty bodies moving through over and over again. The run made him colder, dried some of the mud in his clothes and shoes, he was carrying half again his body weight at least around the track. He'd stopped caring about mud in his hair.

Blue-Eyes came up from behind him, still doggedly crawling like he'd been born in the muck. Alex watched him pass by without comment. He'd been given an extra set for talking already and he wasn't sure Ms. Scorpio couldn't hear him. She seemed to have ears and eyes all around the track. He climbed up out of the pit and said as he passed her, "Drake. Twelve," and kept going.

Four more sets.

\--//--

Nineteen of twenty were done. Somehow they'd managed it in the end, though Alex wasn't entirely sure all their counts had been correct. Ms. Scorpio had let some slide. Only D'Angelo was left, set thirty one of thirty three. He'd managed to contain himself for the past few and made some progress instead. It helped that he had no more recruits to check on his run around the mile.

The nineteen had to wait for him. They all stood to one end of the track, uniform in their mud coating and exhaustion. No one was allowed to sit, so they leaned subtly against one another and didn't speak.

D'Angelo crawled out of the mud for the thirty second time. He made it half way around one circle of the track. He stopped in front of the nineteen and stared at his feet. He didn't move.

Alex looked up at him. Like everyone else, D'Angelo was mud-infused. Unlike everyone else, he was more angry than tired. Alex couldn't understand such depth of emotion at this point, he just wanted to sleep.

And still D'Angelo didn't move.

More of the nineteen had noticed now, they started looking up, blinking owlishly like someone had given them instructions they didn't understand. Alex realized with a jolt that D'Angelo wasn't going to finish. He would stand there all day and night if he needed to. He wasn't going to let the system win.

Alex tore himself off of Blue-Eyes, the mud between them something like day-old pudding. He stepped onto the track. D'Angelo looked up at him, dark eyes furious at too many things to be focused. Somehow he'd managed to keep his baseball cap. Alex reached forward and lifted it, sucking, off of D'Angelo's head. He started walking backward around the track.

D'Angelo stepped forward. The steps broke into a jog, then a full run. Alex turned and fled. He lead D'Angelo around the last laps of his mile and dove into the mud. Hands scrambled at his shoes. He abandoned one to the fight and swam through the muck with all he had, headless of wire and electricity. D'Angelo caught his leg but the mud didn't give him any grip. Alex hauled himself out of the pit. "Drake, seventeen!" he yelped and dropped the baseball hat at Ms. Scorpio's feet.

D'Angelo surged out of the mud like an unholy bear and snatched his hat. He fumed in Alex's direction but the chase was done.

"Name?" Ms. Scorpio asked.

He sneered down at her, "D'Angelo. Thirty-three."

She tapped her clipboard. "You're done boys. Find a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

Water sluiced down over his head. It was cold, or at least that's what the dial said, but after a day of running and crawling through mud Alex couldn't tell up from down, nevermind temperature. Some of the recruits tried to strip, struggling with muck-sodden clothing. Alex didn't even try. The clothing was a loss before he'd arrived. A drenching would probably improve their situation. He stood there under the stream and idly watched the others troubleshoot this process. The amount of mud they'd managed to track into the showers was amazing. Shoes would not untie. Zippers would not unzip. Jackets and shirts pulled off over heads was about as far as anyone cared to struggle.

Alex bent and pulled his shirt off over his head. He felt instantly lighter. Something fell from his shirt and flopped wetly to the cement floor. Paper. His schedule. Sopping wet but still legible. He held it under the stream by the stapled corner for a minute but all the pages were sucked together. He tossed it to the side. He wrung out his shirt a few times until the water ran slightly brown rather than black and used it as a rag to scrub himself off. He did his best with the pants and dropped his boxers without hesitation. There was no way he could feel clean again after this, but he had to try.

None of the others had enough energy for the standard mocking of nakedness usually found in a communal shower. None except D'Angelo and even he offered a weak snort Alex could ignore with ease. Clothing flopped to the cement like failing birds. Rough bars of soap made the rounds. Alex scrubbed his hair three times, knowing the finely cultivated part had been destroyed already. It would take a week for his stylist to correct the damage.

He almost felt human. This state was apparently close enough for most of the recruits, or they just didn't care anymore and had to sleep or fall over where they stood. They collected their clothing and began filing out, one towel each. Alex started another round of soap, unable to shake the feeling of grit in places where grit didn't belong. Someone threw their sopping shirt in his face. He struggled with it. The thing clung- wet to wet- until he threw it to the floor. D'Angelo was there in his face, closer than comfortable. Alex backed right into the shower wall. The cascade of water arced over his head, hit D'Angelo in the chest, and fell down a well-toned body. He rushed his eyes back up to the man's face. D'Angelo frowned at him.

"You think you're hot shit, Drake?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't give a fuck who you are."

"Ok...?" Alex wasn't sure if he should be answering at all. D'Angelo leaned in and slammed his hand against the water nozzle, cutting the flow off before it crawled up his face. Alex swallowed. D'Angelo's personal bubble was getting small and the heat of him overran the warmth of the water. Alex pressed himself to the cold tile and willed it to swallow him. He didn't want to react like this, not to him, but the imposing figure cutting through the fluorescents was pushing all the right buttons.

D'Angelo leaned too close. Alex felt his half-mast erection strike D'Angelo's hip. D'Angelo looked down in shock. Recovered well. He sneered at Alex. "You get off on this? The violence?" D'Angelo leaned suddenly in and there was no space at all between them. Touching from knees to chest. Alex sealed his lips but couldn't stop his hips from jerking forward. D'Angelo grabbed his short hair and pulled his head back. "Hold still you little insect." He bit down on Alex's shoulder, the fleshy mound above the collar bone where the bruise would color the most. He drew blood. Alex refused to make a sound. When D'Angelo drew back his smile was red. "Jerk off now, you prick. Go on, touch yourself."

Alex wanted to. His erection hurt with the need for it but he didn't want to play this game with D'Angleo. He wasn't even sure he was supposed to like playing it at all.

D'Angelo released him with a 'tch' sound. He pressed two fingers into the bite mark. "When you do, you'll think of me." He strode away through the puddles and didn't look back.

Alex turned the water back on as hot as he could tolerate and scrubbed himself clean again. His shoulder stung under the water but it only felt good. He pressed his hand on it and jerked on his erection, teasing the pain into pleasure. He thought of D'Angelo's angry eyes as he came.

Alex washed away the evidence. He picked up the sodden schedule before he left.

\--//--

Many of the twenty were sound asleep in their beds by the time Alex made it to the barracks. The stack of schedules was gone, his trampled clothing shoved into a dusty corner. He hung the lost cause of pants and shirt on the corner of his bunk. Water dripped down the pole and soaked into the spread of D'Angelo's bed. Alex didn't care. He rescued the assigned clothing and dressed. Dusty and of poor quality, but dry for all that.

He didn't know what to do with his schedule. It still dripped. He peeled the top page back and rubbed dirt away. 0900: Tour of the Base. Yeah, that had been thrilling. He found a clock on the wall; almost eight in the evening. He peeled the next page of the schedule back. They had missed dozens of assignments today. He guessed they weren't expected to make them. He also guessed they'd catch crap for missing more tonight.

He looked over the beds. Everyone was sound asleep. Even D'Angelo. Alex couldn't blame them. He was dead on his feet. He'd never been this tired in his life. But obeying rules was ingrained into his blood. He couldn't make himself climb that laddar. By the same measure he couldn't wake everyone up with a sopping piece of paper as convincing evidence.

He stood on the lower bunk opposite his and shook Blue-Eyes. "Hey, hey wake up!"

Despite the man's deep snore he jerked awake immediately. "Aw, stuff it, Diner, I'm tired."

"Yeah, whatever. We've got to be at the mess in ten minutes. Get up!"

"Fuck off." Blue-Eyes tried to roll away but Alex grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled. He hauled him right off the bed and got a mouth full of red hair for his trouble. "Hey, whoa! Fuck'n quit already, I'm up! Fuck you!"

"I'm not going alone."

"Yeah, an' yer whole brood can suck on this!"

Alex interrupted the lewd gesture and hauled them both out of the barracks. The commotion wasn't enough for the others to investigate. Alex marched toward the mess. Eventually Blue-Eyes stopped fighting and resigned himself to the process. Alex slowed the pace.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Alex Drake... you?"

"Dillon."

"...Dillon what?"

"Nothing. Just Dilllon."

"Is that a first or last name?"

"Both."

"Whatever."

Alex pushed open the mess door and paused a few steps inside. The place was busy, but not too busy to notice two recruits far out of their element. The noise hitched, then paused altogether as the entire mess turned to look at them. Alex fought the urge to retreat. At length Ms. Scorpio stood from a collection of similarly black-clad officers and approached. "So. Smartass. Why am I not surprised you're the one who's making my life crappy today?"

"Umm..."

"It was rhetorical. Why are you here?"

"The schedule said to be here?"

"Is that a question."

"No Ma'am."

"I had all your schedules thrown out of the barracks since no one seemed to want one. How do you know what it says?"

Alex offered his much-folded still-sopping paper stack. It dripped forlornly.

"Cute." She jerked her thumb at the food. "Eat something."

The officers crowding the mess turned back to their food and the conversations redoubled. Alex and Dillon exchanged a look. They joined the line for food.

\--//--

 

Alex's watch assaulted his ears with its alarm. He jerked his hand away and slapped at the offending machine until it shut up. It had taken him most of an hour to figure out how to set the damn thing in the first place, but he couldn't remember why he'd ever want to be up this early. Everything hurt. Blinking hurt. He could feel the bruises around his knees and his entire back was stiff as iron. Alex turned over and his hand landed on his still-damp schedule. He sat up suddenly, terrified of the memories that rushed back into his head all at once.

His father had let him volunteer for Hell.

And the Devil was sleeping under him.

Alex hauled himself to the edge of the bed and peered over. D'Angelo was asleep still, like everyone else with a brain in this dormitory. Dillon snored across the aisle like it was going to be his last night sleeping ever. The other recruits were in various stages of dreaming. Alex checked his watch. Six in the morning was not allowed to be legal. He grabbed his schedule climbed stiffly out of bed. There was grit from the 'tour' yesterday in places he didn't want to think about.

0630, breakfast at the mess.

He shook Dillon awake.

"Get off it, Diner."

"Dude, food now or you'll regret it, I think."

"Sleep."

"Not a good plan." He left Dillon to think it over and shook the guy in the lower bunk with bright red hair. "Hey, wake up."

"Oh, fuck. It hurts." He grimaced and covered his face with one arm, "What happened?"

"Food in a half hour." Alex said, and moved on to the next bed. Most of the recruits didn't question his waking them up and Alex made it all the way around the room back to his own bunk and stared at D'Angelo, wondering if it was worth it to leave him here. He would probably get called out and possibly beaten for it. Would the same happen if he woke him up? While he was debating, D'Angelo woke up on his own.

The dark, dark eyes snapped open, already perfectly alert, and trapped Alex where he was standing. They stared at each other for several heartbeats and kept staring long after Alex's mental social alarm started yelling about how rude this was. Alex looked away first. D'Angelo rolled off the other side of the bed and stood in a fluid, deadly motion. Alex backed out the door and tried to get lost in the group of recruits. There were only twenty bodies, though. How hard could it be for D'Angelo to catch up?

The expected mugging never arrived. The group entered the mess at six thirty five. Dillon lead the charge to the buffet.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like they'd been in Medical for days; giving blood, giving urine, height, weight, medical history, medical history of his parents, more blood; at one point Alex managed to convince the doctor to call his personal physician for a copy of his history. No way was he going to recite the date and reason for every vaccination he'd ever had. There wasn't a continent he hadn't visited, there wasn't a virus or bacterium he wasn't inoculated against. Recreating all of that paperwork was not his idea of a good time.

Dillon caught up with him as they left. They both headed for the barracks. Dillon scratched at his elbow.

Alex said, "Don't.

"It itches."

"And it will tomorrow, too. You're making it worse."

"Whafor they take so much blood, anyway? Surprised I'm not kissing worms."

"You can survive without a lot more blood than a few vials. They use them to test for disease and health problems. They should give us back a full genetic analysis."

"Oh, that'd be shiny. Never had that."

"Don't be silly, when you get your first shots at three years they did. And one for your boosters at seven."

"Never seen a doc before, Diner."

"What? You need to get vaccinations every time you leave the country."

"Never left the city."

Alex stopped walking. "Are you for real?"

"Hey, no one has more cash than sense."

"But what do you mean you've never been out of the city? Of course you have, haven't you ever gone camping in the woods?"

"Oh, there's camping. Under bridges. You true don't get it? How much green to get out of the States?"

"I don't know, a few thousand if you want to stay for a week. You could probably get some decent food but you'd have to know the good places to go that won't charge a foreigner more."

"Diner, I've not ever seen a grand in one pile."

Alex blinked.

Dillon grabbed his hand, "Follow."

"Where?"

"Seeing the city. You've not ever been here before."

"Course I have, I attended the Opera every other week."

Dillon offered a withering look. They crossed the informal divide between Zodiac property and residential. Dillon led him to the closest bus stop and hopped on the first arrival. Alex sat gingerly in the plastic seat and jumped when the doors hissed closed. An automated voice announced the next stop.

The bus was going to fall over. Alex was sure of it. Every time they cornered the entire vehicle listed to one side and the engine roared. At first he tried to stay cool, show Dillon that he could handle whatever he was about to see, but in the end he clung to the bar on the seat in front of him and prayed until his knuckles turned white.

The bus hissed to a stop, he didn't know where. Dillon pulled him off.

This part of the city was dark. The bus left them there with another hiss of decompression. Alex stepped over a puddle that shined purple with oil. He failed to repress a grimace. Dillon sighed at him. Alex couldn't help but wonder what could be worse than this mess of a bus stop. The sign was bent. There used to be an advertisment on the bench but it had been torn away ages ago and tagged in black and green since. Litter blew in the gutter and Alex saw a window broken in one of the two story buildings. The rush of freeway traffic overhead was a steady pulse under his feet.

He followed Dillon reluctantly.

Alex walked gingerly with Dillon through the gloom between abandoned factory stacks and warehouse buildings. They didn't speak.

Occasionally an eighteen wheeler rattled the freeway overhead, settling another fine layer of asphalt dust along the ground. Someone darted from one building to another, their clothes just as grey as the streets. Alex frowned. What would anyone want with this place?

Dillon lead him into a warehouse by the side door and Alex stopped in his tracks. The scent of dozens of bodies in a confined space- the mix of personal odors and scents to cover them up- stilled him in the doorway. The lack of cacophonous noise despite so many people was eerie. Most sat along the outer wall or stood clustered in groups. Makeshift tarps delineated territory lines. Some people had more than one wall for privacy, or a tattered tent to call their own. Everything was as dusty and speckled with asphalt as the streets outside. All the thin upper windows here were broken and streamers of rags blew in the breeze that couldn't penetrate the crush of life below.

Alex had no words. He'd never seen so many people tryin to live on top of one another. His mother had once told him to give to the poor but he thought that meant an annual donation to the Goodwill when he grew out of his clothes. This was far beyond a few sheets and some pants.

"See it now?" Dillon asked.

"Why don't these people at least buy food from the grocer?" Alex grimaced at two men digging through a trash can. Their beards were untrimmed.

"With what green, Diner?"

"The cash in your accounts; the bank will let you take it out whenever you like."

Dillon sighed and Alex felt there was something significant he was missing here.

"None of us have bank accounts."

Us. Not them. Alex blinked, "Why not?"

"We have no green to put in them."

And that was the puzzle piece he couldn't understand. Who had no money? You couldn't do anything without money. No food, no clothes, no traveling, no parties. Alex blinked at Dillon again and his entire world shifted at once. "You really haven't been out of the country, have you?"

Dillon smiled but it wasn't happy.

"I'm going to take you somewhere." Alex decided suddenly, "Somewhere different, maybe Switzerland. Yeah, you'd like the mountains there." And he was going to help these people somehow. He didn't know how exactly, expecially since his time was now occupied by the Zodiac, but he wanted to fix something, or at least have some real food brought in here. His father had catered parties larger than this, he could find a way to feed them.

Alex followed Dillon back to the lonly strech of road where the bus ran and made a note of the way back. He would bring Dillon and show him the difference he could make. "Did you live there?" Even seeing it himself, he couldn't really believe it.

"Joining Zodiac is the only way out but if you're no good they drop you. Too old, to sick, too stubborn. Everyone I know tried at some point. Most come back."

Alex frowned. His mother would know what to do.

\--//--

Alex pushed the latest page of his letter to the side and started a new one. His mother enjoyed reading about his days- at least, that's what she said. Alex was under no delusions that his father ever glanced at the letters. Emotional connection was never Mr. Drake's strength.

He signed the final page and collected them in order, folded the sheets down and stuffed them in an envelope. None of the recruits were allowed access to the computers or a phone but Alex didn't mind. The writing was meditative where many of their other tasks were not.

Someone's shadow leaned over his shoulder. D'Angelo snatched the envelope and flicked a zippo open underneath it. He lit the letter on fire.

"Hey!" Alex lunged for it but D'Angelo's hand was there on his chest pushing him back into his chair. "You going to rewrite my letter, then?"

D'Angelo laughed and it wasn't friendly. "I'm sorry, your insurance doesn't cover acts of God."

"You're hardly God, you're just an arsonist and violent." Alex pushed D'Angelo's arm away and lunged for the envelope. the letter was already a loss but it was the principle.

D'Angelo dropped the letter and slammed Alex back into his chair, physically overpowering. He leaned forward, one knee hard in Alex's crotch. "You want to see violence, Drake? I can do that for you."

Alex froze under D'Angelo's strength. There was only so far he could push before the threat of injury became real. He may have crossed the line.

"Not this time?" D'Angelo whispered in his ear and pushed his head to the side, "Just remember, Drake. To you, I may as well be God."

D'Angelo licked his ear but let him go, walking over the ashes of the letter as he exited. Alex swept up the remains and pulled a new sheet of paper out on the desk. He restarted his letter.

\--//--

 

This flash fiction is part of a series. Follow Alex Drake from the day he joins Zodiac, through the trials of basic training, broken and mended hearts, to the day he becomes Motocross, elite Scorpio sniper. 

Part 10

 

Alex stared at the paper in front of him, long past actually reading the words. The murmuring of the other recruits around him reciting lines over and over resolved into a background hum of activity. He fought not to fall asleep. The Seven Precepts, the chain of command, the Twelve Masteries of the Zodiac; Alex knew all of these details long before jumping into this adventure.

So far it was the only thing he knew. His whole body hurt from constant drills, he no longer worried if his shirt had a few wrinkles, it'd been days since they were allowed a full night's sleep. Only Alex could predict (and only half of the time) what was coming next. Often a surprise inspection of their beds and lockers was sprung on them. His schedule was torn, stained, folded so many times it was soft, but the words were clear and the days marched on.

"Hey, Drake, are we in the weight room again today?" The red-head below Dillon's bunk had taken to eating with them at the mess. Alex was glad for the additional company and no less for Sean's better command of English. Dillon was great but sometimes Alex couldn't figure out what he was trying to say

"Yeah, and we should get all our medical results back if. If anyone isn't up to the standards they'll go home tonight."

"What do you think of McCleary? He can hardly make it a mile around the rack."

"Yeah but that's cause he's out of shape, I think, they can run him out of it."

"So who do you think's going to get cut then."

D'Angelo. The thought occurred to him involuntarily. Alex found him several rows up, tormenting the recruit in front of him by kicking the chair to some rhythm in his head. No one asked him to stop.

Sean saw the direction of his gaze and shook his head. "I heard he killed his own father and the trial couldn't prove it. Maybe they'll call him crazy and kick him out."

"Maybe." Alex allowed. He had his doubts. D'Angelo was a dick but Alex didn't think he was a murderer. He liked to inflict himself on other people, killing someone would eliminate his target of suffering.

No he probably wasn't a murderer but Alex wouldn't put it past him that he'd beat someone bad enough for a hospital trip.

D'Angelo left off kicking the recruit in front of him and scanned the room. He found Alex looking and kissed the air. Alex looked back down at his sheet of lists. He had a feeling his next encounter with the man wouldn't go as well as his last.


	4. Chapter 4

Ms Scorpio stood at the front of a classroom, several large boxes lined up on a table to her left. "Today you will be handling a pistol." Several heads twitched in interest. No one cheered, they knew better now, but Alex saw the sudden intense attention in everyone. "You will not have any ammunition for another several weeks, not even rubber bullets. Instead you will know this gun inside and out with your eyes closed. You will disassemble, clean and reassemble your pistol until you can do it in under three minutes. You will not leave this room until then." She pointed at the first and biggest box. "Form up."

Chairs scraped. They formed a line. No talking, no jostling for position. Recruits around D'Angelo let him stay half a step ahead. It was the easiest way to avoid getting punched in the kidneys. They were getting better at navigating each other, not just Ms Scorpio.

Alex, Dillon, and Sean took spots in the middle, away from D'Angelo and his penchant for violence. Callaghan took his place at the end, long resigned to the fact that he was the least fit to be here.

"D'Angelo." Lance announced his name and picked a pistol out of the box. He recited the serial number of his gun at Ms. Scorpio's direction, then went down the row pulling out wire brushes, stacks of small square rags, oil, solvent, an assortment of supplies for proper care of the weapon.

"Allister."

"Carson."

"Drake." Alex picked up a pistol. It was heavier than he expected. He recited the serial number and collected his supplies.

He spread the larger towel over his desk like the setup he saw on Ms. Scorpio's and waited. Carson, a dirty blonde former surfer seemed nervous with his pistol. He didn't want to touch it. Callaghan, by contrast, didn't hesitate. Alex wondered what he'd done before this to have experience with a gun but none of the other recruits' fitness.

"The most important rule of gun handeling is to never look down the barrel."

Impulsive Allister immediately did so. Ms. Scorpio yanked the pistol from his hands, pointed it at his desk, and fired. Everyone jumped at the explosion f sound. Allister blinked stupidly at the rubber pellet embedded in the particle board of his desk.

Carson carefully put his gun down on his table and didn't touch it again.

"Some of your guns are loaded. Some are not. Never take anyone's word that your gun is not loaded. Check it yourself." She handed the pistol grip -first back to Allister. "Never look down the barrel of a gun." She looked pointedly at Allister who had the grace to blush a little. "Never point your gun at anyone you don't intend to shoot. Don't shoot at anyone you don't intend to kill. Are we clear?"

They chorused, "HUA!"

"First. The items in front of you..."

Alex learned about the various parts and pieces; what firing a gun does to the parts, how all the moving pieces work in concert to fire a bullet,. They sat for two hours and listened before they got to remove the magazine and see who had a loaded pistol and who didn't.

They were all loaded.

Ms. Scorpio lead them in emptying the magazine and she collected all the rubber with the promise she would count them in case anyone thought about keeping some. Alex believed her.

Part by part they disassembled their guns, cleaned the pieces, and reassembled them. Ms. Scorpio walked them through it twice more, then left them to it.

Excited talking began as soon as the door clicked behind her.

Sean turned in his seat and waved the wire brush. "This is so cool! I can't wait to shoot something."

Dillon poked Sean with the stick that held the cloth squares, "You could'na hit a barn if you were inside."

"Hey, now!" They smacked each other with their sticks.

Alex turned from the duel and saw Dean Callaghan wiping the barrel of his gun out. He reassembled the pieces and sorted his supplies. Hands down. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"How fast" Alex asked.

"Two minutes."

Someone whistled low. "Now what?"

Callaghan stood and gathered his supplies, "I guess I leave...?" He didn't seem sure. The door opened under his hands. The recruits watched him go. Alex aw more tables and boxes lined up outside the door and Ms. Scorpio stood with a stopwatch. They were going to be tested. Of course.

Alex turned back around. Sean was declaring himself the victor of the duel. Alex shook his head and tried to pul his gun apart without pinching any fingers. Callouses decorated his palms, now, making his grip rough. He could probably match his father's handshake.

Something twanged off the classroom's whiteboard at the front. A sudden bark of laughter from Allister. Colbert tried to sink into his chair and disappear, red from the chest to the roots of his hair. Allister ran up to the front and held up the spring to Colbert's gun. He depressed it let it go. It sprang over Alexs head to the other side of the room. Scattered laughter ping-ponged between recruits. They flung the spring back and forth until it landed at D'Angelo's feet. The laughter petered out. For a while they had forgotten a bear was sleeping among them. Lance plucked the spring off the floor and leaned over to place it on Colbert's desk. "You shouldn't play with pieces of your weapon. It's not a toy." He announced to the room at large.

Allister returned to his seat. Alex tried to put his gun back together.

IT took him another four hours to really get it down quickly. He did it once under three minutes but recruits were being sent back into the room and Alex didn't want to fail the test. He kept at it until he was under two minutes forty second several times in a row.

Half the room was empty. D'Angelo was still there, focused intently.

Alex collected his things and left the classroom. Ms. Scorpio gestured to the empty table before her. He set up his pieces and stood at attention.

"Go."

He went. Magazine, pull slide, remove latch, slide catch, remove slide forward, remove spring, remove barrel. He touched his hands to the table briefly. Wire brush, solvent, smaller hardware, clean clothes through barrel. Touch table. He reassembled. Barrel, spring, slide. Each piece clicked or slid precisely into place. He didn't rush. Catch, latch, magazine. He pulled the slide to check one last time for bullets and set the gun down. Stood at attention.

Ms. Scorpio clicked the stopwatch and nodded once. "Take a box, store your supplies. Take a holster, wear it on your right side, practice drawing with and without the holster locked."

"Yes, Scorpio."

"Dismissed."

Alex collected his things and headed for the barracks. He didn't mention he was left-handed.

\--//--

Today was a day for marching. Up and down streets, around corners, up and down stairs. Lots of stairs. They walked in unison for miles, back straight, thumbs down,seams of shirt and pants perfectly aligned.

They stopped for lunch.

Then they marched again. Around in circles, back and forth until Alex was sure he could keep pace in his sleep. Which was entirely the point. They chanted songs and call-backs to keep time with each other.

Ms. Scorpio watched them, entirely disinterested.

Sean groaned as he sat down on his bed and lay back without bothering to unlace his shoes. Alex sat beside him and sighed. Dillon looked at the ladder to reach his bed. He turned back around. "See ya at mess." he muttered.

Only a few recruits had peeled off to visit the barracks. They stopped to grab change for the vending machine or to trade their socks for a new pair. Alex shook Sean's foot as the last of them trailed back out. "Come on, you can sit at the mess."

"I can sit here too."

"But here doesn't have anything to eat."

"I can think of something."

"To eat?"

"Sure--" Sean yanked him down.

Alex sprawled on his bed, a hand on Sean's chest and legs askew. "What..?" Sean dragged Alex's hand down to his crotch and squeezed. The flesh under his hand swelled. "...Oh"

"Not good?" Se didn't move his hand.

"Oh, that can be good," Alex said. The first week had been so rough on them he hadn't even thought about sex Now that they had adjusted there hadn't been time or, more importantly, space. One room, twenty guys- there wasn't a whole lot of self-pleasure happening in the barracks. If guys were getting their rocks off it was somewhere else.

Like the showers. Alex swallowed that thought- he was trying to forget about that, anyway. He ran his thumb up Sean's crotch. "Not here, though."

"Why not here? Everyone's at the mess."

"A drill instructor--"

"Isn't going to spring an inspection on us when there's no one here to yell at." Sean dragged Alex's hand across his erection. He snaked the other into Alex's lap and squeezed. Oh, it had been a while. Alex licked his lips. He worked Sean through his pants.

"That's it." Sean sighed.

Alex twisted to straddle and popped the button on Sean's pants. He pulled them down and grabbed the sudden erection. Sean made a tight sound in his throat. He scrambled his hands at Alex's zipper to no effect.

"Come here, turn around. Sixty-nine."

Alex lost his pants and squeezed onto the bed, luckily close was what they were both going for. Alex licked the cock in front of him, base to tip, and sucked on the vein underneath. He felt Sean cup his balls and breathe. The hot air made him shiver. He sucked Sean's erection down gently, an inch at a time, and foldled the rest. He hummed. The blood inside pulsed. He hummed again, pulling up with suction as he wen. Sean's cock thickened, hardened. Alex jerked his hips in response, thrusting into Sean's waiting mouth. He moaned.

Sean jerked. Alex brought his hand down to the base of Sean's erection and squeezed gently up the length. He followed his fingers back down. Sean abandoned restraint. He braced himself with one arm around Alex's hips and thrust. Alex worked him with tongue and lips They both moaned again. This time Sean jerked to completion.

Alex sucked him dry and hit his disappointment when Sean fell back without finishing him off. Alex pulled on is own erection. He continued to lick at Sean's, playing with the softening flesh. The edge was there. Sean moved away and flipped himself around. Alex his hand down on Sean's chest. "Bite me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Sean's teeth scraped one nippe, then closed around the flesh and nipped. Alex cried out and came. D'Angelos smirking face flashed before him. Alex shoved the image away and kissed Sean to banish it for good. He lay panting for a long moment.

Sean said slowly, "Yeah... This is happening again."

\--//--

The weight of a gun on his hip was still uncomfortable. Callahan walked around like he'd been born with a weapon in his hands. Alex was confident enough to hold and draw, he was working on putting it back without looking. His parents had done nothing to discourage his left-handedness and he found the right hand awkward at best.

Alex stood in the barracks in the middle of the small isle created by the two rows of bunks. He faced a dartboard someone had scavanged and kept hidden under their mattress. His fingers tingled. Dillon said, "Go."

Alex drew his gun, aimed at the target, and pulled the trigger. He re-holstered the gun. It wasn't loaded so the whole process was silent. He looked at Dillon who read off his stopwatch. "Three point seven seconds."

Alex shrugged. At least he was consistently under four seconds, now."

He and Dillon swapped. "Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Three point one." Alex read.

"Dammit."

Alex waited half a beat. "Go." Draw, fire, holster. There was not telling how accurate they were since there were no bullets to fire. But at least they could practice the movement. "Three point four."

"Crap."

They swapped again. Dillon took the stopwatch. "Have you talked to Eloy today?"

"Who" Alex faced the target, ready.

"Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Three point five. Vega."

"His first name is Eloy? Seriously?"

"Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Three point eight."

Alex sighed, "No, not today. Has he gotten into it again with D'Angelo?" Sometimes there was just no way to placate the man. No matter what you did, you were on his bad side. He swapped with Dillon.

"Not that I know of. Not yet anyway--"

"Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Three point two."

"He was saying D'Angelo got caught beating up on a new recruit and was sent to Solitary for the rest of the day and night."

"Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Three point three. Really? He can beat up on us but when it's another class it's suddenly not ok?" They traded.

"Donno. Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Three point three, hey not bad! But I'll bet he'll go easy on us for a day or two if we break him out. Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Four point six, come on you're not even trying now."

"Did you just propose breaking D'Angelo out of Solitary? Are you nuts? Do you even know how much trouble we'd be in?"

"I am hurt."

"What?"

"You're assuming we would get caught. I'm insulted."

Alex scowled, "Go." Draw, fire, holster. "Three point three. I'm not breaking anyone out of Solitary."

"You have no sense of--"

"Go." Draw fire holster.

"--of adventure, seriously. Think of it as your first job. Your Mission, should you choose to accept it, is to break your arch enemy out of Solitary and throw off his game."

"He is not my arch enemy. That doesn't happen in real life."

"Sure it does. And if he isn't there's no reason not to come along."

"Dillon...."

"Draaaaakeee. I've already got Colbert canvasing the building. We know what room he's in and everything."

"You have Colbert in on this? He agreed?"

Dillon shrugged, "What, we need an Aries."

"He's not an Aries yet. And you're not Leo."

"It's practice, Drake. Listen up. Maybe he'll find out it's not his thing and he doesn't want to be aries after all. I'll have done everyone a favor now won't I?"

Alex looked at the stopwatch.

"Well?"

"I can't believe I'm considering this."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll do it."

"Nice. So what's my time, anyway?"

"Two point eight."

"Sweet!"

\--/--

Alex had to admit, even though this was a stupid idea, there was a huge thrill involved.

"Watch." Colbert said softly, "There he goes."

A solider in Taurus browns came around the corner of the Solitary Confinement building and paused at the front entrance. He looked around, bored. Alex suspected this was a post for the newly initiated. with the temperature dropping now that the sun had fallen, walking around a building half the night did not sound appealing.

"His circle takes about three minutes all the way around. so you have to get in the window before then. No one is at the desk inside but the keys are in the top drawer."

Alex frowned. "Why would they keep the keys in the desk?"

Dillon smirked, "Because this isn't a prison, Drake, it's a time-out."

Alex shrugged.

"Ok." Colbert said, "There he goes. Get ready."

Dillon shifted to his feet. Alex did the same. "Walking..." Colbert reported. "Turning... Go."

Alex and Dillon jogged across the short parking lot and hit the building wall in seconds. Dillon boosted Alex up first. He crawled into the small space between window and sill. He forced it open all the way. He scrambled aside and pulled Dillon in after him. they stood awkwardly on the security desk. Alex remembered to pull the window down just as the guard circled back around. Dillon hopped off the desk and rummaged through drawers.

"Ah, HA!" He held up a small ring of keys triumphantly,

"Shhh! I really didn't think they would leave them there." Alex muttered. He hopped off the desk.

"Colbert's good at this shit, let's go." They entered the only other door and found a hallway beyond it. A row of doors on both walls.

"So where's he at?"

"A twelve."

"One, two, three..." Alex jogged to the end of the hall. "Twelve. He slid the viewing window back. D'Angelo was doing pushups. His dark skin gleamed in the light of a single bulb. "This is him." Alex watched Lance hammer out his exercise while Dillon fussed with the keys. Each down stroke brought his chest to the floor, there was no faking that pushup. The show of strength was thrilling and cautionary. Alex wanted to be pinned down by those arms.

He jerked the window closed, "What's taking so long?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, there are twenty four keys here and none of them are marked."

Alex huffed. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. D'Angelo had bitten him once, hard enough to bruise, and Alex still didn't want to admit he really liked that. Sean's bite hadn't been nearly as good, just a nip really. He peered into the viewing window. Still doing pushups. Alex imagined struggling against all that hard muscle and sprung a hard-on so fast he saw spots.

Dillon found the right key. the door swung open. Lance stopped at the top of a pushup and scanned them both. He held Alex's gaze forever.

Dillon rapped on the door with one knuckle, "Let's go now. Wasting space."

Lance surged forward, suddenly vertical. Alex wasn't sure how he got there, didn't move out of the way fast enough. D'Angelo leaned over him. "Don't think I'll go easy on you for this."

Alex shook his head. Dillon scurried back down the hall.

"Have you been thinking about me?" Lance asked softly. Deadly.

Alex bit his lip and didn't respond. He didn't like that he had gotten off on the pain of the bite. He didn't like that he was hard now, thinking about D'Angelo forcing him down on his knees to...to... he to a deep breath through his nose.

D'Angelo smiled cruelly. "You have, haven't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's knees unfroze. He backed up a step, then another. Lance struck with one hand, a hard impact to Alex's throat that threw him against the wall of the hallway. Lance pinned him there with all the force Alex had been admiring just moments ago. The grip Lance maintained hurt, but he could breathe. He thrust against Lance's hard thigh in that sudden explosive movement and shook, both needy and completely mortified that this affected him so strongly.

"Hey!"

Alex closed his eyes at Dillon's indignant whisper and wished, fleetingly that he wasn't here at all. No, no he didn't want this from D'Angelo, he didn't want to like the dominance and the control.

"Hey we didn't bust in here for you to wail on us, you dick."

Oh yes we did. Alex jerked under Lance's body, testing the grip and twisting delicious friction against his cock. He moaned and Dillon took it for one of pain.

"Let him go or I'll put you back in that room."

Lance smiled, "You think you can try."

Dillon put a hand on Lance's dark shoulder. Lance lashed faster than Alex had ever seen. In a blink it was Dillon against the wall with his face pressed to the concrete. Alex panted for breath, too aroused to do much more than blink stupidly.

Lance held Dillon at arm's length, so differently than the way he crowded Alex's personal space. Alex rolled off his patch of wall. He would not collapse, he refused, and pressed himself between Dillon and Lance. He dragged his hands down dark, toned abs and found a heavy cock ready for him. Alex held D'Angelo's dark eyes and licked his lips.

Lance lifted one haughty eyebrow as if to say, 'You don't have the nerve.'

Oh, when pressed, a Drake had all the nerve in the world. He undid the buttons of Lance's pants and lowered the zipper. He threaded one hand inside and was not gentle. Lance was not like Sean, he wasn't appreciative of gentle. Lance's cock was thick in his hand and hot with blood. Alex began to kneel slowly, he didn't break eye contact.

He saw the slight release of tension in Lance's arms. Behind him, Dillon shifted. "Go Dillon, back out the window." Alex said evenly. Do not turn around. Do not look at what I'm about to do for you. (For me.) Don't see this.

"What did you--" Dillon turned in his place.

Alex lunged forward with every muscle he had, pitching a shocked Lance back into his Solitary room several steps. He didn't loose his balance, more's the pity, but Alex didn't stick around.

Alex bolted, "The window, idiot!" He hauled Dillon along and the two of them tumbled out the window and into the night.

A huge bellow issued from the depths of Solitary. The guard came around the corner on his regular watch and saw them stumbling to their feet. "Hey!" He didn't get any further

Alex and Dillon ran for their lives. Lance barreled through the door like a tank and took out the guard with a sweeping haymaker.

Alex split off from Dillon, knowing he was the more likely target for D'Angelo's wrath and sprinted for all he was worth Maybe he could outrun him tonight, but eventually there would be payback and it would be brutal. Maybe it was worth going through now?

\--//--

Alex never had the chance to weigh his options. He reached the wide grassy field just before the track and mud pit when Lance came into the picture from oblique left at a full speed. The impact was awesome. Alex went flying several feet to the right and slid in a twisted circle. His shoulder ached and the ribs where D'Angelo had struck him smarted. He hissed in his next breath.

Then Lance was there to deliver a solid kick to Alex's already abused ribs. Alex lost his breath. He surged off the grass anyway with a furious yank on Lance's pants for leverage. They hadn't been buttoned. They fell to the grass as Alex regained his knees and he saw his opportunity to turn this around. He wasn't going to die tonight. Lance was harder than steel and pointed directly at Alex. 

Alex opened his mouth and swallowed Lance down as far as he could, admittedly not far. The man was huge and heavy on his tongue. Everything was rough with adrenaline.

Lance's hands grabbed fistfulls of his hair and pulled back. Alex talked before D'Angelo could get a word in. Keeping him off balance was the only way he knew to avoid a beating.

"Make it good for me and I'll let you do it again." He couldn't believe he was saying this be he couldn't deny how hot such contained violence made him.

Lance sneered, "I don't need your approval--"

"But it would be nice if I came to you for pain, wouldn't it?"

Lance leaned in close, "I don't play nice."

"Good--" The words were lost. Lance thrust himself deeply down Alex's throat hard enough to gag but Alex wrapped a hand around what he couldn't swallow and worked it. His other hand he coated with spit and ran his fingers around Lance's balls. They were stretched low, away from the impressive heat of his body.

Lance's thrusts developed a rhythm Alex could predict. He had a chance to relax his throat and chest to welcome the invasion rather than fight it. Lance's cock slid all the way down, surprising them both with the depth. Alex groaned. The rhythm clicked in place.

Alex could take most of the shaft so he worked the button free on his own pants and touched himself instead. The night air was cold. It felt lovely against his skin.

He gave Lance's balls a brief squeeze then pushed two fingers back behind them. Lance lowered his stance. Spread his legs to accommodate. His thrusts slowed but that only allowed Alex to suck the cock in his mouth with a bit more finesse. Lance's hands on his head felt like stone, never giving him a chance to pull back, but pulling away was the farthest thing from Alex's mind. He wanted to be used.

His questing hand found Lance's entrance and pushed steadily until he breached. Alex thrust his fingers counter to Lance's hips. Lance groaned deep in his chest. "Oh, fuck yeah. Fuck you 'til I come..."

Alex moaned. He jerked on his own cock. Everything was building too fast.

"You come before me and I shoot this load on your face, Drake."

No. Alex pushed his fingers two knuckles deep into Lance and began to meet his thrusts with a forward jerk of his own. He wanted to taste him, swallow it all. He struck at Lance's prostate. He felt the sack at his wrist tighten up and, impossibly, Lance's cock hardened in his throat.

D'Angelo groaned his release and was reduced to short jerks. Alex thrust at his prostate through to the end, only easing out when the organ in his mouth lost that electrified stiffness. Lance thrust a few final times, quickly loosing consistent timing. Alex licked him clean and pulled on his own cock, harder than he'd ever been in his life.

Lance stepped back. Alex moaned as he did. Lance straightened his pants, buttoned and zipped. Alex flushed, feeling somehow more naked with only his straining cock out than Lance without a shirt entirely. Lance crouched in the grass and put his lips to Alex's ear. "I'm going to fuck you one day. You're not going to see me coming and it is going to hurt, but you'll like that, won't you?"

"Yes, please, yes." His hips pumped with every stroke of his hand.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream--"

"Ahh!" Alex pitched forward as he came. His shoulder slid along and caught at Lance's. D'Angelo didn't budge, acting as an impromptu support for Alex's complete muscle failure. He shot ropes of pearl across the grass so hard his vision faded for several heartbeats. He came-to still propped on Lance's shoulder, panting hard.

"Your throat is going to be sore. Drink some tea before you go to bed and again in the morning." He paused, "I don't like my things to break."

Alex sat up under his own power. Lance stood in a breath and turned away without another word. Alex had a sudden craving for mint tea.

\--//--

Alex woke in significantly more pain than usual. It took him several ragged breaths to remember the previous night, the breaking all kinds of rules, the springing of Lance D'Angelo from Solitary- he wouldn't thank them for that- the running, the blowjob...

Alex flinched away from the memory. His throat hurt every time he swallowed. He'd been well and truly used. Had he really asked for it? Everything had been so intense, so fast.

Alex rolled to his knees and climbed stiffly down the ladder. His ribs were on fire but nothing was broken, thank goodness. Any exercise today would kill him, but nothing was broken.

He made it to the floor and breathed slowly. He rested his forehead on a rung (it was cool) and saw D'Angelo stretched out on the bed, eyes low but alert.

Alex flinched hard. He turned away from those dark eyes.

Dillon watched him from his top bunk across the isle, the 'are you ok?' question clear in his eyes. Alex nodded once.

Someone's alarm went off. His. The watch on his wrist signaled all the recruits to moan about the new day but dutifully climb to their feet. Alex managed to change without anyone asking him about the beautiful bruise on his ribs. If they noticed, they probably assumed Lance was to blame. They'd be right. It wouldn't be the first time someone had crossed him and paid for it. Alex had no doubt most everyone had heard about them springing Lance from Solitary last night. About how Lance had run him down afterward. No one needed to ask.

Alex started his day with a series of stretches instead of his usual banter with Sean. It took some time, but when people started filing out for breakfast he could almost move without pain.

Sean stuck around, a gleam in his eye that Alex was starting to recognize. He wanted nothing to do with sex after last night. He still didn't want to think about that too hard.

Sean had other plans. As the door closed behind the last recruit Sean crossed the distance between their beds, held Alex's head in his hands, and kissed him. Slowly. Softly. All the things D'Angelo wasn't. And suddenly Alex was very interested in wiping away that memory with a different tactile thought to cling to.

Alex kissed Sean back and sucked on his lip, his tongue, drew him down on Sean's bed and pulled the shirt back off. He sucked on a nipple- not even a hint of teeth- and worked Sean's pants off.

Sean tried to pull Alex's shirt off. Alex stilled his hands and opened only the fly of his pants instead. He stroked himself twice and crawled up over Sean's head. Sean sucked him down fast and smooth. Alex jerked. the sudden adrenaline scraped all the raw nerves inside him. He stroked Sean's hair and pulled out reluctantly. No, not reluctantly. He didn't want D'Angelo's pain. He wanted Sean's gentle hands, wanted Sean's tongue laving his fingers, wanted Sean's smooth muscle guiding him down between his legs. Alex pressed on that most intimate spot.

He sucked Sean's cock while stretching him. He played with the muscle, out-waiting the brief tense moments and all the while lavishing the shaft before him with lips and tongue. Sean moaned softly. He spread his legs wide and pulled Alex off his cock with soft touches. They kissed. Alex pressed his whole self against Sean's body and when that first stretch popped him in he waited for Sean to adjust before rocking gently in place.

Alex focused strongly on a slow, smooth stroke and before long Sean was arching beneath him, fisting the sheets of the bed and on the verge of hyperventilating. "Please, oh god, please. Alex don't stop, oh--"

Alex didn't stop. His own arousal built slowly but not without intent, curling out of the corners where D'Angelo had beaten it. He ran his hands down Sean's fit body and leaned forward into a stroke that was more down than forward. Sean fisted himself. Alex took the hand away and laced their fingers to give Sean something to hold onto.

Alex whispered, his voice croaked, "I want you to come without me touching you." Then he bent to breathe hot air over Sean's erection and smiled when he cried out. "I want you to feel every inch of me inside you- do you feel it?"

"Oh, yes, don't stop."

"I'm going to make you come, Sean, do you want it?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"I can't hear you, maybe you don't want to come." Alex pulled back, hesitated at the end.

Sean gripped his hands and threw both legs around his waist. "No! I want it! I want you. Fuck me, Alex."

Alex pushed forward no harder than before.

"Yes, oh yes." Sean talked freely and his cock leaked with every gentle bounce.

Alex groaned at the sight, at the strong body beneath him. A flash of need crossed his awareness, of pounding hard into Sean- slamming their hips together. Alex jerked back, but the very denial was another torture that made him ache.

"Yes, please Alex, pleaseyesplease."

Alex drove hard, once, just enough to tease himself and the soft thrusts that followed were too different- too contrary- he felt himself dragged closer to the edge. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to replace D'Angelo with Sean, not bring the hard attack here. He couldn't stop. Alex pulled one of Sean's legs up and gripped his ass. Every soft, full stroke took his breath with anticipation. Sean moaned but Alex wasn't paying attention anymore. He snapped his hips forward over Sean's prostate. The impact took the breath out of them both but Sean seized under him with a throaty yell. Alex slammed into the body below him, chasing that crisis Sean found so easily. He wanted someone to bite him so desperately he could feel the flesh under his tongue himself.

Sean's flesh.

Alex saw a perfect ring of marks around Sean's nipple and came desperately. The jerky, sporadic orgasm was far from satisfying- it had taken too much work. He eased Sean's leg back down to the bed and cleaned them both up with a washcloth. Alex took a swig of tap water. Sean smiled up at him with lazy pleasure. He pulled him down for a full, indulgent kiss. When he finally let Alex sit up again he was still smiling, "That was almost perfect."

Almost. Except for the biting. Alex didn't have to ask. He didn't know what to say so he leaned in and kissed Sean again.

This hadn't worked how it was supposed to. Soft and steady was supposed to do it for him. Lovemaking was gentle. The traitorous part of his mind reminded him that sex with D'Angelo had nearly blacked him out last night and that had only been a blowjob.

He needed more tea.

\--//--

Sudden gleeful laughter was not the first thing Alex was ready to hear when he entered the shooting range. Dillon didn't seem so surprised, though, and Callaghan took it in stride, so Alex followed their example.

Ms. Scorpio passed out boxes of rubber bullets to each of them, pairs of earmuffs, and a stack of body paper targets.

"First things first, keep your head on. These are rubber bullets but the damage is real. Shoot yourself or someone else and you're in real trouble, clear?"

"HUA!"

"With that out of the way, everyone grab a spot on the counter. This is how you load your magazines."

It was hard to focus at first. The bay window behind Ms. Scorpio showed a row of people in various Zodiac dress firing at different targets with different weapons. Each gun had a distinct bang and even two soundproof doors between them couldn't keep the sound in. Pistols, a shotgun, some kind of rifle- Alex couldn't put names to some of them. They all had different parts, bullets, stances- was he supposed to learn them all?

Alex loaded and unloaded his magazine until his fingers ached, but when Ms. Scorpio brought them into the shooting range he forgot all about the pain. Earmuffs on. Alex set his human-shaped paper target in the clip and sent it back twenty five feet as instructed. It didn't seem that far compared to the others he'd seen.

It was very quiet in his single isle- walls to either side that blocked his view of Dillon on his left and Vega on his right. He brought his gun up and sighted like the paper was a dartboard. Someone fired off to his right. The sound was shocking. Alex pulled the trigger. His gun jumped. A contained explosion in his hands. His paper fluttered. There was a small hole in the dummy's crotch.

Everyone was firing now. Papers all down the light flicked with impact. The sound was amazing, but after that initial jolt, uniform. Alex let it fade into his concentration like the drone of bees.

He emptied the magazine into the paper. Not all of his bullets hit. Alex brought his target back with a button press, labeled it #1 and sent out the next. He refilled his magazine. He shot the paper.

Bullet after bullet, paper after paper. Alex kept going until his box of ammunition dried up. He rescued his final paper. All the holes were clustered at the dummy's head and shoulders. His arms hurt.

Alex exited the shooting range and realized he was the only one left. He returned his stack of sheets and earmuffs to Ms. Scorpio. She handed his final sheet back. "Not bad, Drake. Have you ever fired a gun before"

"No Ma'am."

"You're not so confident with your right hand, you're a lefty?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Take these," She offered another box of ammo and a stack of targets. "Come on."

Alex followed her back into the range. She sent his target back to thirty feet. "Aim with your left eye. Fire with your left hand."

Alex filled the magazine and aimed.

"Breathe out and squeeze the trigger steadily, don't pull on it."

Alex took a deep breath. He was tired from the session already and his arm wavered slightly. He couldn't correct for something so small, but he saw the effect magnified over the distance to the target. He squeezed the trigger.

Headshot.

Ms. Scorpio taped his right leg with her booted foot. Alex widened his stance a breath. She nudged his knees. He unlocked them. "Again."

Alex aimed, waited for the fatigue-drift to line up, squeezed.

Headshot.

"Again."

Headshot.

"Again."

Headshot. Adrenaline hit him and Alex forced it into control of his tired shoulders. He let his breath hiss out.

"Again."

Headshot.

"Again"

Headshot. Alex panted, amazed that he could excel at this foreign thing so quickly. Even Callaghan's shots hadn't been this accurate so many times in a row.

"Again."

Headshot.

Ms. Scorpio directed him through the entire magazine. All fifteen bullets landed in the black circle. She pulled the target back in and wrote on the top 'Lefty.' She kept it. "Back to your barracks, Drake."

\--//--

The best thing about watch was being alone for it. There were a lot of downsides to watching overnight- the lack of sleep, the darkness, the solitude- Alex was in enough turmoil that sleep hadn't come easily for the past few days and he'd never been afraid of the dark. He shifted his weight and heard nothing but crickets. There were a few lights on around Zodiac property; the entrances of buildings, the entire parking lot of Medical, but nothing much around these Barracks. Alex didn't mind it at all. It was the perfect cover for a clandestine meeting. Everyone knew the rotation- Sean and Lance were both aware he was on watch. Alex dreaded either one of them slipping out of the Barracks to meet him. 

He liked Sean, the guy was chill to the bone, no stress and no worries. After a day or night of training Sean knew the best ways to blow off steam. Sex wasn't bad either. It was normal (boring) and they both got off.

So why did he keep replacing Sean with Lance and find his blood quickening? D'Angelo was dangerous, violent, and deadly attractive. Alex was moth to his flame- it was impossible to look away. He liked the pain Lance could dish out and he hated himself for it. The dark made the confession easier. He was masochist to Lance's sadist. Chocolate to Sean's vanilla in more ways than one. 

The deep secret part of Alex that hid from daylight and social convention kept him up at night with fantasies of bondage and whippings, of paddles, plugs, and gags. He adjusted himself in the dark and a sudden vision of D'Angelo materialized to slam him against the barracks door and laugh wetly in his ear.

Alex sighed. He started another walk around the barracks to kill the tent in his pants. What was it about the force of D'Angelo that turned him on so fast and so hard?

Why couldn't Sean evoke the same reaction? Soft and easy Sean was more than willing but even the shade of a sneer from D'Angelo make Alex's heart race- fight or flight? With Sean it was work.

Alex didn't want to fight to enjoy Sean, he wanted the attraction to just be there waiting for a trigger. Lance didn't let Alex think. Maybe that was the difference that set them so far apart. Sean kept asking. Lance simply took what he wanted. Alex didn't have to make a decision, didn't have to be in control- he always knew where he stood with Lance. 

Was it really that simple?

The barracks door opened. Alex panicked, suppressed it, and panicked again in the space of a breath. D'Angelo closed the door silently behind him. They stared at each other. D'Angelo walked away. Alex followed him- unable to do anything else. They circled the barracks to the back side where the darkness was near absolute. D'Angelo turned on him suddenly, slammed him belly first against the cinder block. Alex gasped, hated himself, and pressed his ass against D'Angelo anyway. 

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about you and Wright?" D'Angelo hissed in his ear.

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret."

"You don't fuck anyone I don't tell you to fuck. Clear?" Lance yanked Alex's jacket from his shoulders and tangled the ends together. 

"Yes." Alex tested the jacket but whatever Lance did was solid. His hands were useless. He let out a soft breath as blood rushed to his cock.

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, D'Angelo."

Lance yanked Alex from the wall and pulled the belt from from his pants. Dropped it to the side. "I don't think so, you want me to hurt you, you say my name. You never forget who can do this to you." A reach around grab for Alex's crotch. The erection was unmistakable.

"Yes, Lance!"

"Better. Now beg me." Lance undid the buttons of Alex's pants, drew the zipper down.

"Please, Lance." Alex leaned back and fumbled through the folds of his jacket for D'Angelo's crotch, squeezed what he could.

Lance thrust into the confusion of fingers, "Please what?"

"Please fuck me. I want you--" Lance yanked Alex's pants to the grass, dragged his boxers down too, leaving him exposed and so aroused he couldn't think straight. "Fuck me, please fuck me--"

"I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready." Lance knelt and bit him, right on the bottom of one ass cheek and hard enough to break skin. Alex whimpered. Lance spun him around, stood. "Suck it."

When had he undone his pants? Alex fell to his knees and opened his mouth. It was less giving a blow job than Lance using his mouth. He managed to lay down a layer of spit before Lance hauled him off and pushed him down to the grass, ass up. Lance shoved his knees apart and gripped his cheeks, exposing him to the night. The vulnerability just made it better. "Please, fuck me Lance." Alex was breathless with need. His cock, untouched, already wept.

"Only because you beg so pretty." Lance entered him, pushed past the initial resistance and kept going. Not hard but the steady invasion was too much, too fast. Alex squirmed with what little leverage he had and swallowed his cry. Lance thrust the final inch home and, mercifully, paused for a breath. "Oh, you are so tight, Drake. So hot for my dick."

Alex swallowed another sound and tried to breathe.

"What's my first rule?"

It took several heartbeats for Alex to realize that question was directed at him. "Don't come before you."

"Have you come yet?"

"No." But if he didn't soon his whole body was going to fall apart. His shoulders ached.

"What's my second rule?"

"Keep myself in good condition."

"Third rule?"

"Don't have sex with anyone unless you say."

Lance rewarded him with a shallow thrust. "Good boy. Here's another one. When I'm balls-deep in your ass I want to hear every sound you make. I want you to hear every sound so you know exactly what I'm doing to you." Thrust.

"Ohhhh, fuck, yes."

"Yes who?" Thrust, this one harder than the last.

"Yes, Lance! Fuck, pleaseyes." there was something fundamentally wrong with him. No reasonable person could enjoy this.

"You're getting incoherent, Drake."

Alex blinked at the grass, completely unable to focus. Words tumbled out of his mouth, "Can I keep fucking Sean, please?" He was mortified that he asked. He was thrilled that Lance had made him ask. He hated himself for enjoying that.

"Are you thinking of him while I fuck you?"

"No, I think of you when I fuck him. It's hard to get off unless I think of you."

Lance hammered into him, "You can fuck Wright, but only if you come to me after and tell me what you imagined me doing. I'll show you how much better it is in person."

HateLoveShameFearThrill- it was so tangled up Alex couldn't tell the pieces apart anymore, It was this mass of feeling that D'Angelo invoked with every touch. Every word. Lance leaned in to give Alex's straining erection a solid tug. Alex jerked back, "No! No, please!"

"No?" Lance gripped cock and balls so hard Alex saw stars. He was so close. "I do with this what I want, you don't get to say no."

"I'm gonna... gonna."

"No, you're not. Not before me."

An incoherent moan issued from Alex's chest and throat. His sole focus narrowed to the cock in his ass and the hand around his shaft. He could not come. Shifting to holding his climax after reaching for it nearly undid him. Alex began to shake.

Lance shifted to fast, short thrusts. Flesh slapped. He hauled Alex upright and thrust at the new angle. Alex's legs refused to hold him. Lance panted, "You're so hot, so tight." Lance pulled on Alex's cock, "You're so hard for me."

"Yes, please I want to come, please let me come."

"Not yet. Not before me. You're so hard, you love that I make you wait."

"Oh, make me wait for it. Fuck me hard--"

Lance's rhythm broke, "Fuck yes, Alex I'm coming--" He shouted, "Alex! So hard for me, don't come yet. Feel me in you? Feel me so hard for you."

"Please!"

"No!" Lance pulled the jacket off of Alex's arms with a yank. they flopped to the grass, half numb. "I want you to come in my mouth. I want you to fuck my mouth like I fucked you."

"Yessssss." It was no more than a hiss. Lance rolled to his back on the grass. Alex wasted no time straddling his head. He plunged his cock deep into that dark, wet, tight mouth and slammed his hips down. Lance sucked, licked, dragged teeth along the shaft. Alex's spine snapped down as he came; a wild, ferocious climax. Lance rolled them both to the side and sucked everything down.

Alex dropped into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

The signup sheet was there when Alex's alarm went off at five in the morning. Recruits rolled out of bed without his prompting anymore. Someone found the light switch and there it was: an innocuous blank sheet with a simple heading

Sign up for Zodiac Division

Allister was the first to grab a pen and scribble his name in the simple block text they all had adopted.

Allister, Marcus - Pisces  
Colbert, James - Aries  
Wright, Sean - Scorpio  
Vega, Eloy - Sagittarius

The line faded quickly. Some were unsure which division to test for. Others weren't sure Zodiac was for them after all they'd been through. A group spoke in low tones around a bed, debating.

Callaghan, Ronan - Capricorn

The discussing group made their decision.

Henrick, Jasper - Taurus  
Nico, Leevi - Taurus  
Turov, Ivan - Taurus

Alex reached the front of the line.

Drake, Alex - Scorpio  
Dillon - Leo  
Davis, Connor - Libra  
Scott, Max - Gemini  
Sayar, Joseph - Gemini

D'Angelo hadn't even glanced at the list, but he was the only one left and attention, though sidelong, fell to him. Alex was less discrete. He wanted to know where Lance was headed. He wanted to see how well he knew him- if at all. Their training would diverge soon. He'd be able to see Sean- both awesome and dreadful to consider. He wanted Lance there to balance him. He needed-

Alex cut that thought off before it could form. Nothing but pain down that path. Lance turned to look at him. Alex wondered if the man was psychic; it wasn't the first time he seemed to know what Alex was thinking. Lance approached the wall.

D'Angelo, Laurence - Leo

Alex straightened his bed to hide his expression, not sure if he was excited, disappointed, or somewhere in between. Eventually they wouldn't see each other much. That was probably for the best. Lance would do very well in Leo if he could curb the impulse to beat any dissenters into submission.

Sean grabbed a corner of Alex's sheet and helped him fold it down. "I can't wait to see what they've got for us."

Alex started out of his thoughts and managed to keep his smile, "I'm sure it won't be fun."

"Do you think Ms. Scorpio will still be training us?"

"I doubt it. She probably has another set of recruits waiting for her. "

"At least the mud pit is behind us."

Alex laughed, "They're just going to replace it with a real bog somewhere."

Sean grinned.

\--//--

Alex sat crosslegged on Sean's bed while he cleaned his pistol. "I'm supposed to shoot a stupid number of bullets at targets before they'll let me do anything else. What about you?"

Dillon laughed, "They have me playing video games."

Alex paused. "What?"

"Well they call it sim- like simulation- but it's this huge pit that shows whatever challenge or problem I need to learn how to solve. It feels real, the bullets are rubber, but the whole thing is just data from a computer. It's a giant live-in video game. Check it out-" Dillon leaned over to show off a huge welt on his arm.

"That's ... kind of awesome. What are they showing you?"

"How people react in combat, how to get people to communicate while they're being shot at, dealing with people dying after you've given them an order so your whole plan falls apart. It's all really chaotic."

"I wonder if they'll put me in."

"Why do they have you shooting targets?"

"Practice makes perfect, I guess. I also have six books to read on rifle handling and a test in one week that I need to pass or I get dropped from Scorpio."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I'm learning to breathe these books." 

"Anything interesting at least?"

Alex clicked his empty magazine home and checked the barrel, it was almost habit. "There's one section on camouflage but it's pretty vague. I think that part will be more fun."

Sean nudged the barracks door open with one foot, books balanced in both hands, "Can you believe this? I can't believe this."

"I know." Alex holstered the gun and moved to help.

"No, I mean the Scorpio drill instructor we've had the whole time is actually the commander of Scorpio- Kimberly!"

Alex dropped the books on Sean's bed, "Really?" She'd given him a private shooting lesson. He was glad he had done well.

"She thinks I'm an idiot."

"Hey now-"

"I'm serious! We've been morons in front of her, talked back, been generally stupid because she was 'just the drill instructor'." He put finger quotes around the words. "She's the damn Commander!"

Alex smiled, "Well she let you into Scorpio so you can't have screwed up too badly."

"She's just waiting to flunk me on the test or something- do we really have to shoot ten thousand bullets?"

Dillon craned over the edge of his bed, "What?"

"They'll be rubber," Alex said. "No point in wasting live ammo on practice."

"Seriously? Ten thousand?"

Sean shook his head, "It can't be that much."

Alex shrugged, "She's never lied to us before. Who knows, between target practice and actual field work we might shoot that many before we end up on assignment."

Sean collapsed on his bed, "What are you doing, Dillon?"

"Simulations."

"In that big pit?"

"Yup."

Sean smiled wickedly, "I heard there was an orgy program written in there." Dillon slung his pillow down and hit Sean square in the nose. "Hey, don't pretend you wouldn't try it."

Alex laughed, "They record those, don't they?"

"I'd record that one."

Dillon groaned, "First, if there even were a program and assuming you found it without getting caught, even say you got busy down there- anyone who looks at the control screen can see what you see and anyone walking by is going to see you in the buff humping dry air. I'd rather get my jollies off with a real chick."

Alex smiled, "Not an exhibitionist, Dillon?"

"Not in the least."

Sean snaked up to the top bunk, "What, is a little public spanking too much for you? I can show you a good time-"

"Hey, whoa! You keep your gay to yourself and I'll keep my straight. No deal, dude."

Alex pulled on Sean's dangling foot, half aroused by the words, "Let him be, Sean."

"Aw, but I like playing with him."

"Play with your books instead, we both should study actually." Alex moved off Sean's bed and rolled onto D'Angelo's with a text book from his own pile.

"Umm..."

Alex looked up.

"You know you're on the Devil's bed, right?"

"Yeah, he's not here."

"He'll know." Dillon unsuccessfully covered a wince.

"What's he going to do?"

Sean frowned, "Oh, I don't know, make you suck him off then fuck you dry? Fucker's mesed up. Sunshine sets him off on rainy days."

Alex lowered his book to hide the instant tent in his pants. Sean had no idea how close to reality his words were. He swung around to the ladder and climbed up to his own bed as if the threat were enough to kick him off Lance's bunk. The small part of him that Lance had captured begged him to stay and find out. He silenced it and read about rifles.

\--//--

The tests were getting easier. At least, that's what Alex felt as he ran the latest mile around the track and dove into the mud. Even Callaghan was looking harder around the edges. He could almost keep up, now, and Alex hadn't seen D'Angelo check him into the ground in a few days. If he wasn't getting thinner, he was at least getting stronger.

Most of the recruits had lost inches around their waists and gained pounds of muscle. They were regularly lifting three times the weight they'd started with and most of them were even getting Ms. Scorpio's instructions right on the first try.

D'Angelo still made it hard for himself and Alex didn't have much sympathy for him. He talked back, was rude to everyone, couldn't keep himself out of trouble- but the constant workouts had honed him just like the others and Alex was just as wary of his temper as before.

Wary and also attracted. He tried not to think about it too much.

They finished their sets without too much hassle. Dillon slapped asses in the shower and started a fight that devolved into a sliding contest on the wet tiles. Only Alex and Sean hung back from the mass exodus to the mess hall.

Things were getting less discrete.

Alex was no less conflicted. He reached for Sean and they came together under the shower of water from the wall. Alex caressed Sean's bottom lip with his tongue in that soft way Sean preferred. He was rewarded with a sigh. Their hips moved together, sliding erection against erection; everything was slick between water and soap.

Sean nipped his ear and said, "I want you in me. I want to feel you all the way."

Alex repressed a growl- Sean wouldn't like the sound- and turned him to face the wall. Sean spread his legs and shot a look at Alex over his shoulder. Alex didn't find it particularly attractive but he leaned forward for the kiss since it was expected. He slid his hands down Sean's hips and slid one finger around and around that hole, pressed lightly, slid around again- until Sean made an impatient sound in his throat and nudged back.

Alex breached with one finger, in and out, around, back in until he could slide a second finger without resistance. Sean danced away at the additional pressure. Alex soothed it away with patience but couldn't help but loose interest in the process. 

He didn't want this soft, pliant thing beneath him. He didn't want to take his time and work up to it.

He didn't want Sean.

Alex pressed himself in (so slowly) and breathed the scent of rough soap and the man in front of him. He fucked Sean carefully. He would never get off this way. It felt good, great even, but it just wasn't enough.

He hugged Sean closer, slid his hand down around cock and balls to tease the arousal higher, and pressed in. Sean's breath came short and shallow. Alex shortened his strokes to match and brought Sean crashing over the edge. He keened and needed Alex's arms to stay standing. Alex rubbed one hand up and down the smooth skin until Sean could stand on his own.

He was supposed to want this. It wasn't right to like D'Angelo's pain.

Sean turned to kiss him and even this- especially this- had to be delicate, soft. Eventually Sean came down from his high and made for the towels. Alex waved him out and remained under the water. He wanted to wash Sean's scent from his skin.

He suddenly couldn't stand the thought of it.

Alex didn't want to be held, he wanted to be held down. He wanted his kisses rough and to include teeth. He wanted to be smacked if he squirmed and fucked so hard it hurt to sit in the morning.

He rammed two slick fingers up his ass. His body complained but the pain went straight to his cock. He leaned against the cold tile and his free hand found the showerhead protruding from the wall. He gripped it and finger-fucked himself. He watched his own cock harden. He arched off the wall to see the water run down his chest and shaft, felt it drip down his thighs like D'Angelo's come that night he'd been on Watch.

"Oh, fuck."

This was getting out of hand. He had to stop. He released the showerhead and gripped his balls instead. Pulled them tight. It hurt so good his legs gave out. Alex pitched to his knees on the tile floor shouting Lance's name as he came. He convulsed through the climax. The shower water made it hard to tell when he started crying.

\--//--

Alex dismantled his gun on Sean's bed in a blink. He was very good at it now- almost better than Callaghan. Except for Dillon on the bunk above and Vega beside him the barracks were empty. Dillon leaned over the edge of his bed. "Hey, dude."

Alex didn't look up.

"Yeah." Dillon dropped off the side with a thump. "Put that back together, we're going."

"We don't have mess for another hour."

"I didn't say we were going to mess."

Alex put his gun together.

"Get your jacket, snappy-like."

Alex did as he was told, listlessly. Not much managed to hold his interest in the last week and even Dillon's cryptic commands barely evoked a spark. He was wrestling with a problem he couldn't share and couldn't solve. Everything else was flat by comparison.

"You're distracted by something, I think it's time for a vacation."

"Recruits don't get vacation time."

Dillon offered a withering look over his shoulder. "Seriously, have you ever broken a rule in your life?"

"They're usually made for a reason."

"Yeah, to keep idiots from doing stupid things. Are you calling me an idiot, Diner?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alex offered flatly. He couldn't even muster the appropriate sarcasm to color it. "Why do you call me Diner?"

"Cause you're rich."

"But what does Diner mean?"

"You know, like go to a sit-down and eat."

Alex frowned at the reminder of just how difficult Dillon had it before Zodiac. "Where are we going?"

Dillon lead him off the unofficial line of Zodiac property, but only across the street to a bar blasting music from the door. They were waved in. Dillon found two seats at the bar- Alex couldn't tell if this counted as busy but there were more than a few people- and made some gesturing communication with the lady there. Alex couldn't follow it.

"Have you ever drank?"

"Sure, my parents have wine with dinner."

Dillon smiled. "You're useless."

The bartender came back with two tall glasses thick with foam. Dillon slid him one. "This is drinking. Don't choke on it." He took a long swallow. from his glass.

Alex eyed the beer suspiciously but took a conservative sip. He wiped foam from his lip.

"What do you think?"

"It's bitter."

"Try drinking the beer under the foam."

Alex gave it another go. It wasn't really that bad- different for sure, but a flavor he could get used to. He smiled at Dillon. They clicked glasses.

"Alright. I've bought you a beer, we're in a crowded, anonymous place, now what the hell is going on with you?"

Alex took another drink of his beer, finding it a convenient delay tactic. It didn't work. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that shit. You've been weird all week, jumping at shadows and watching everyone like you're going to be mugged any second."

"I have not."

Dillon punched his arm. Alex twitched away. "That's what I mean, dude."

Alex stared at his drink.

"It it D'Angelo again? Has he gotten back on you?"

"No! He's got nothing to do with it." Alex knew immediately his denial was too fast.

Dillon's expression darkened. "I'm going to kill that sombich."

"Stop, wait--"

"Don't you defend him."

"I'm not, he's an ass."

"And you don't want me to smash his face?"

"It's not D'Angelo--"

"Yeah, right--"

"It's Sean."

Dillon froze, his beer half way to his mouth. "Come again?"

"Sean Wright, your bunkmate?"

"Shut up, what about him?" Dillon drank.

Alex took a deep drink and considered backtracking, laughing it off, blaming D'Angelo so they could have a good bitching session instead. He set his beer down. "I'm fucking him."

Dillon sprayed his beer and choked. The bartender gave them a sour look. Dillon coughed, "What?"

Alex thumped his back but Dillon slid away. "Oh, come on. Being gay isn't contagious- what are you, seven?"

"Did.. have you had sex in my bed?"

Alex snorted. Then he laughed, long and hard enough to loose his breath. Of all possble concerns, that hadn't even made it to Alex's list. He held up one hand between breaths, "I sewar--" He laughed, "I swear on whatever you want, I've never sullied your bedsheets." Oh, that was a good one. He finished his beer.

Dillon eyed him sidelong. "How long?"

"Three weeks, maybe?"

So what changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't weird three weeks ago, just this week, so what's different?"

"Nothing that talking about will fix. I've just got to get over it."

"You're not in love with him are you?"

"No, don't be stupid."

Dillon laughed, "You can't get it up, can you?"

Alex looked up sharply. "What?" That was awful close to the truth.

"I'm right! Well, I'm not surprised, Sean's not exactly a looker now, is he?"

"Oh, and you're an expert now?"

"Well it can't be that different, can it? You have a type, right?" He pointed over Alex's shoulder. "How about him?"

Alex waved at the bartender. "I'm not drunk enough for this."


	7. Chapter 7

Dillon slammed the barracks door open and threw a pile of fliers in Alex's face. All conversation shopped. Alex and Sean recovered themselves.

Sean spluttered, "What the fuck, man?"

Alex read a flier. "Oh, she did it. Great!"

"No!" Dillon spat, "Not great. You're Drake of Drake Holdings you sombitch." In a flash his language degenerated from what little progress toward English he'd made and fell back into the slang of the homeless.

Across the room on his bunk, D'Angelo set down his text book with raised eyebrows.

Alex didn't smile, "Actually that's my father-"

"Shatup! I showed you some of mine and you're wiping it up."

"No, I'm not." Alex set the housing flier down on the bed

"They're run out you little fuck- whole place is silent."

Sean sorted through flier after flier, "Uh, Dillon... have you--"

"Piss on it, Wright. Just cause you're suckin' his wizzer don't mean you get words here."

D'Angelo stood. Dillon flinched away. Sean held out a flier to D'Angleo, then passed a stack of Vega behind him- they circulated the room. Sean tried again, "I don't think you've read this, Dillon."

Dillon flicked his angry eyes between Lance and Sean but couldn't keep them both in sight. He settled on staring at Alex since he was between them.

"I'm sorry, this was meant to be a surprise for you." He didn't realize Dillon couldn't read- what else didn't he know about his best friend in this place?

"Yeah a real fuck'n Happy Birthday." Surly.

Alex stood, "No one has been removed from the building. I had Mother purchase the lot and surrounding property. Everyone is being hosted by local motels on my dollar. I'm razing the building and constructing proper housing for everyone. A park, too. Mother is looking for a landlord to run it. A roof and a bed for every person and room for more. For free. She's sorting out schooling and unskilled jobs so people can earn some money. Bank accounts for everyone."

Dillon's expression fell between elation and dread. "What's the catch?"

Alex shook his head, "No catch. I have a trust fund that matured when I turned eighteen with more money in it than I know what to do with. My mother is a wiz at fundraising and Father knows all the right people for business. The flier has a brief explanation- the whole plan is available to read on the net. I asked Mother to print out a few hundred to be passed around. We're partnering with two shelters in the area to provide healthy meals."

Dillon accepted D'Angelo's flier with numb fingers. Lance went back to his textbook. Dillon blinked, "But why?"

"Because you showed me a problem I knew I could fix. And because you're my friend." And so far the only plan that he'd been able to execute without it blowing up in his face.

Dillon looked around the barracks absently. "They're going to need doctors. And dentists."

"Anything."

"How are you going to keep it up when you run out of money?"

"Mother's organizing a non-profit. Drake Holdings donated the land and will cover property tax and insurance. Smart people are in charge of keeping it on track."

"...you're still a prick."

"Oh?"

"But I can beat you any day in the mud crawl so I'll let it slide."

Alex let out a breath, "Generous of you." 

Dillon gripped the flier in his hands, "I know."

Alex knew that was as close to an apology and thank you Dillon could get. He sat back down on Sean's bed. Dillon climbed up on his bed but didn't join the conversation when it slowly restarted. Alex heard him turning the flier over in his hands.

\--//--

He wasn't used to it. Alex was trying, he could tolerate wrinkles and the occasional light stain, but the repeated total soaking was simply miserable. He had his arms linked with Sean on one side and Dillon on the other. Each direction recruits were linked arm in arm. What he could occasionally see of the sky was dark. I had been dark for hours.

Another wave crashed on their heads and rolled up to their knees. The tide was coming in but it was taking it's own sweet time about it. Alex had lost feeling in his toes and fingers an hour ago. The cold water and sand sapped the heat out of him.

He looked right. Dillon whipped his head over to smile at him maniacally. A wave crashed and Alex held his breath until the assault passed. When the roar left his ears he heard Dillon laughing out loud. He sounded crazy. Maybe they all were. Alex chuckled.

A wave hit their chests and flung itself past their feet. Alex felt himself float for the first time and his head smacked the sand on the way back down. He laughed with Dillon. This was absolutely crazy. They were freezing, he couldn't feel patches of his body, the whole lot of them were going to float away with the tide. Was Ms. Scorpio even here anymore to watch them?

The tide crawled in and with each successive wave they floated a bit more until even their feet broke free of the sand and suddenly they were moving for sure. The whole line shifted at an angle, following the slightly twisted time of the surf. They floated higher up on the beach and Alex stopped laughing. He was tired.

He didn't know how long they lay there in the surf but the sun was up and bothering them all by the time Ms. Scorpio allowed them up. Coordinating limbs after freezing them for so long was difficult. They hobbled to the showers. Alex leaned on Sean the whole way, not confident his feet could carry him the distance. Sean grabbed him around the waist.

The showers only had one setting, cold. Most of the time that kinda sucked but today they were colder than anything and the normally chilly water sent shocks of pain through Alex's skin. Alex danced his arms in and out for a while until things warmed up enough to stop hurting. He groaned at the sheer pleasure of relaxing muscles. He striped his shirt off.

Sean glanced at him, looked lower, twitched his head away. Alex caught him smirked. As close to a smile as he could get between the cold and the complicated knot of feelings he'd put himself it. It killed him that Sean wasn't a bad guy at all. Not bad to look at, not to talk with. It wasn't his fault Alex couldn't be normal.

Alex soaped up and passed the bar to Sean. They traded another glance. Alex stripped his pants off and rinsed the sand and soap away. He was still appalled that this was the only way he'd ever get them clean. He let them fall with his shirt and stretched under the water. It was starting to feel cool. Cool enough for people to reach for their towels and lug themselves back to their beds. Alex watched them go. 

Sean hugged him from behind, pressing his firm hands down Alex's ribs and over his hips. He pushed Alex's head to the side and licked the length of his neck, "Am I doing you or are you doing me?"

Alex shivered. Maybe if their rolls were reversed this would work. "You're doing me."

Sean spun him so his back hit the wall of the shower. He knelt and licked Alex from balls up and swallowed the crown. Alex's head hit the wall. This was not what he'd meant, but he'd take it. The soft, wet heat of Sean's mouth consumed his attention. He gripped short red hair and thrust.

Sean gagged and the sudden vice around Alex's cock made him gasp. He groaned as Sean pulled back, accommodated, and swallowed him again, sucking the softness out and leaving only the pull of vacuum and the curling of his tongue. The tension, like the tide, built in waves. They weren't coming quickly enough. The blow job felt good- no such thing as a bad blow job- but he wasn't going to come like this.

Alex lifted his head from the tile and his heart nearly stopped. D'Angelo stood on the far side of the showers by the stack of towels, his dark skin in sharp relief against the light blue tiles. He lazily pulled on his erection. Alex glanced down even though he knew. Bigger than Sean's.

D'Angelo saw the comparison and smiled at him, full of teeth. Alex put a hand to his shoulder where D'Angelo had bitten him before. The bruise was long gone, but his cock jumped at the memory.

Sean backed up to the crown and palmed his balls. 

D'Angelo approached. Sean had no idea. Alex didn't know how to interrupt and tell him. So he didn't.

D'Angelo stopped mere feet behind Sean and pointed at Alex, then licked his fingers. Alex unthreaded a hand from Sean's hair and coated them in saliva. He knew where this was going and the thrill of it outweighed both the fear of being caught and the self-loathing that always assaulted him.

D'Angelo thrust himself into his own hand. Alex worked his hand behind him, the water making everything slick, and breached himself with just the tips of two fingers. D'Angelo shoved himself into the tight circle of his hand and Alex did the same, thrusting his fingers deep and hard. His cock hardened in Sean's mouth. 

Sean hummed and that felt good enough that Alex looked down to enjoy it, his fingers buried as deep as they could go. He looked back up. D'Angelo thrust so Alex thrust again. He shoved and retreated in time to Lance's commands. He groaned. Alex spread his legs for better access. Sean swallowed him as far down as he could. Alex resisted the urge to pound into that open mouth.

D'Angelo was holding up one finger when Alex looked up again. It took several seconds for him to figure it out. Rule number one. Don't come before Lance. He glanced back down to Sean. He was pulling rapidly on his own erection and if history served Sean would abandon the project once he came. Would D'Angelo? 

Thankfully Lance didn't seem inclined to draw things out like Alex knew he could. He followed D'Angelo's lead, pounding his own fingers in with every snap of hips he saw. He moaned, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to suck the dark cock in front of him.

Lance came first, spraying into the shower and down Sean's back. With the water flowing over them Sean never noticed. Alex bent and came in Sean's mouth, unable to believe this was turning him on. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

Alex blinked water away from his eyes. Sean leaned over ant spat. He rinsed his mouth twice. Alex repressed a frown and pulled Sean close to crush their mouths together. "Easy, whoa." Sean gentled their kiss and dragged his fingers lightly over Alex's skin. He guided them both slowly.

Alex saw D'Angelo exit the showers with an idle wave behind him He closed his eyes again and focused on Sean's variety of sex. It was difficult. Sean sighed in his ear, "I'm probably in love with you."

This time Alex's heart did stop. He completely froze. "Sean--" Oh shit. "I--" What the fuck.

"Don't worry, I understand. I just had to tell you, you know?"

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

Sean let him go with another kiss and headed for the towels. Alex had a private little freak out once he was gone. 

\--//--

Sometimes Alex could see it coming, the buildup of tension and anger that eventually popped on someone unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity. Everyone stepped lightly around D'Angelo, but Alex knew now that it wasn't the little things that bothered him, they were just the last straw and a convenient excuse.

This time there had been no warning and now Callaghan lay in medical with a broken nose and dislocated shoulder. Anger management clearly wasn't helping. Alex made a pass by the barracks, waved hello to Dillon, but didn't see Lance among the crowed. He gave an update on Callaghan's condition- stable, expecting full recovery- and asked Vega to check in on him before lights out. No one knew where D'Angelo was hiding.

Sean frowned, "Maybe he's back in Solitary." Laughter echoed around the barracks. Alex traded a look with Colbert. He left.

No sign of him at Solitary. Not on the track or in the weight room. Alex finally found him in the empty showers, standing motionless under the water. Alex kicked off his shoes and socks. Dropped his shirt and pants as well. No point in soaking everything.

"Hey."

D'Angelo didn't look up until Alex waded through the spray and stood only a foot away. He looked like crap, hair akimbo and expression tired. He kept rubbing the knuckles of one hand. He looked human.

"Callaghan doesn't blame you." Alex couldn't understand why, but he'd promised to pass the message along.

D'Angelo shrugged. "I like him. Doesn't get in the way. Doesn't judge."

"He's a nice guy."

"And I'm not."

"Lance..." He couldn't really refute that one, though. "What happened?"

D'Angelo's eyes focused a bit more. Assessed Alex for a long moment. He must have found what he searched for. "I can't keep it all contained all the time. It has to come out somehow."

"The anger." Alex said. He already knew. He'd been seeing it every week.

D'Angelo nodded.

"Come to me next time." Alex surprised himself with the invite but he knew it was right, even if what he proposed they do was unnatural. That night on the grass, when he'd first propositioned Lance for pain, he hadn't realized what he was offering. He just wanted to keep everyone else from getting smacked around again. He still wanted to keep everyone else safe, even knowing more of what Lance was capable of.

Lance scowled, but the expression was half-hearted. "I don't want to have to go to anyone."

"I know. But it's me or the shrink, you already know I can help."

Again that assessing stare. A weight like Lance's entire history looked through his eyes and decided if Alex was trustworthy or not.

A single slow nod.

Alex took a careful breath.

"Kiss me?"

Alex blinked.

"Like you do Wright."

The request was so odd Alex didn't know where to start questioning. So he didn't. He took a step forward into the fall of water. He fit his hip into the fold of Lance's and pulled the man's dark lips to his own. He kissed him with all the gentleness Sean demanded. Their tongues crossed lightly. 

Lance pulled Alex closer with one broad arm and tilted his head back with a thumb on his chin. No permission asked but only exploratory. The kiss went on, wet and gentle- such softness was alien coming from these hands.

Lance dragged his hand down Alex's throat. Down his ribs over his hip and thigh. Alex was drugged on Lance's kiss 

\--//--

Alex drowned in D'Angelo. The dark presence of him just there, everywhere, it was intoxicating. Alex dragged his hands down the black, black chest across abs that tensed under his pale fingers. The brief desire to look at the contrast fell away under the pressure of lips and tongue. He fell backward into that absent headspace where pain and pleasure were the same. Everything but Lance fell away. He moaned.

Lance slid away from his mouth and the lack was like being unable to breathe. He gasped. Lance whispered through the shower of water, "Show me like you do with Wight."

Alex didn't understand where this was coming from. D'Angelo despised Sean, or at least disliked him enough to pick on him a bit more than everyone else. Alex couldn't get off with Sean's slow softness- D'Angelo had never demanded that before

Alex brushed his hand across Lance's dark skin and leaned in close. He gave off waves of heat from the bout of anger, adrenaline, or both. Standing in the cold shower suddenly made sense. Aside from almost certain solitude, it cooled him down. Alex passed his hand down across Lance's hip and in front where his heavy cock lay half hard. Alex palmed the weight of his balls, rolled them around. He gripped a touch harder and pulled softly downward. Sean would have batted his hand away. Lance made a soft breathy noise and his cock filled.

Alex knelt on the tiles. He licked Lance's swollen cock, poking his tongue around the head and sucking only the tip. He flicked, caressed and refused to involve his teeth. Lance stood against the shower column. He stroked Alex's head but made no move to control anything. Alex swallowed him deeper. He pulled on his own erection and moaned. Lance hitched his hips forward. Alex backed away and stood.

Lance pulled him close, his large hand enveloping the back of Alex's neck. Alex put a hand on Lance's chest, “Sean doesn't like to kiss after I've gone down on him.”

“Too bad, I do.” He pulled Alex in with all the absolute force he'd been suppressing. When they came together it took Alex's breath away. There wasn't even a demand that Alex obey him, simply the assumption that he would. And he did. Alex sucked on Lance's lip, gave up his tongue to the exploration and sighed with pleasure. The flash of command was short, in another breath Lance banked his hard edges and Alex was again in control.

He pulled them down to the tile and knelt between Lance's legs. He lifted one up over his shoulder and stroked his hand down the inside thigh, up the thick dark cock. The shower sprayed against his back but Lance's overwhelming heat kept the cold at bay. Alex pressed a single finger against Lance's tight entrance. He didn't force the way but with rhythm he encouraged the muscle to relax until his fingertip, then his knuckle slid easily in. He stretched with a second finger, smooth long thrusts as deep as they could go.

But when Alex lined his erection up Lance tensed. Who would have thought with all his bravado the man had reservations here? Alex kept himself pressed against that spot and stroked the dark erection. He leaned forward, found a fleshy spot on the inside of Lance's thigh and bit down. Not hard- not really much of a bite- but Lance made that breathy sound and Alex slid in.

He lost the ability to breathe. Lance was tight and burning hot. Alex leaned deeper, let out a breathy moan of his own. He hugged Lance's leg over his shoulder, retreated almost all the way out, and drove in to the hilt. Lance made a noise that went straight to Alex's cock.

This was not the same as Sean.

Alex fought to keep his strokes even and slow but every solid slap of skin brought groans from their chests. Lance fisted his own cock and on Alex's next thrust bucked up to meet it. Their two forces crashed together. Alex abandoned slow and steady. He abandoned Sean.

The drive pushed them ruthlessly. Alex had no idea it could be this way. He didn't pull Lance along so much as they pulled each other up together.

Alex moaned, Lance arched, Sean walked around the corner entry of the showers. He stopped at Alex's pile of clothes.

Alex choked on his next sound. Lance didn't miss it. He slapped Alex's thigh, “What's my fourth rule?”

The rhythm pulled Alex down for another thrust, damning himself. “Oh, fuck.” He said.

“What's the rule?” Lance insisted.

Sean stood at the pile of clothes. Didn't even cross his arms. Just watched them rut on the tile. Betrayal. Alex saw it without any help.

He leaned back away from Lance and had trouble standing. His traitor prick stayed rigid. Pointed at Sean. What was there to say? “I'm sorry-” I couldn't be what you wanted. Sorry I went behind your back. Sorry I need more than you can give me. Sorry I didn't know how to tell you no.

Sean just shook his head. “Goodbye Drake.” He turned away.

Lance stood and blocked the view. Alex glowered at him. “I hate what you make me want.”

“Make you?” Lance laughed, “As I recall it was you that offered.”

“To keep you from hurting people. To keep the others safe!”

“Looks to me like you're taking care of that without my help.”

“Fuck you!” Alex rushed for his clothes.

Lance laughed in the shower, “You were, little Dragon!”

Alex ran.

\--//--

He didn't go straight to the barracks. In retrospect he probably should have. By the time he'd worked through the grief of Sean, the anger at himself, the complex stew of things (still unresolved) with Lance, he was exhausted. He needed to talk to Sean, to come clean about everything.

But he hadn't gone straight back to the barracks and now he was gone. Alex stared stupidly at the empty bed and locker trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong. Was it that night they'd sprung Lance from Solitary? Or even before that, when he hadn't said to Sean, 'Sorry, but you're not what I'm looking for.'?

It was his fault, of course, he just didn't know how to fix it anymore.

Dillon leaned over his bunk where he'd set up shop with books and notes. “You came in here like storming the castle and nothing's happening, what's up Drake?”

“Sean is gone.”

“Yeah that was weird.”

“What'd he say?”

“Not a whole lot. Came back maybe two hours ago? We got a visit from a Taurus, said anyone who wanted to join up had to pack up. Sean took off with Turov and them.”

“Taurus?”

“Yup. You and he have a hissy fit? You look a bit lost.”

“Something like that.” Alex dragged his hand through his hair, “I don't really know how it got to this point.”

“Did he spook when you confessed your undying love?”

“The other way around.”

“No shit?” Dillon was leaning over the bed now, “He really do that?”

“I panicked.”

“I would too.”

“I'm serious Dillon, I actually screwed this up.”

“You're not in love with him, are you?”

“No.”

“So what's the issue?”

“I never said that to him. I let him catch--” Alex ran his hands through his hair again. It was a mess anyway. “He caught me with Lance.” He looked down, anywhere but Dillon.

“Lance? D'Angelo, Lance? The Devil?”

Alex almost whispered, “Yeah...”

“You.... you dog!”

Alex whipped his head up, “What?”

Dillon was actually excited about this. He abandoned his bunk, dropped down to the ground without bothering with the ladder. He lowered his voice only a hair. “You've been banging the Devil on the side this whole time?”

“Not the whole time-”

“Whatever, dude, how are you not dead yet? That's got to be like walking a minefield! Fuck- if that's what it takes to be Scorpio, Sean wasn't going to cut it. He's soft as pudding.”

Which was exactly what Alex had been thinking this whole time. “He's a friend.”

“Yeah, sure, friend with benefits if you can't get any elsewhere. You haven't lost much, dude. Give him a week with Taurus he'll be begging to have you back.”

“I don't want him back!” Alex surprised himself by admitting. He felt immediately guilty and paced between Dillon's bunk and his own, “I just want him to not hate me. I need to tell him what's been going on. I just want my friend back.”

“Hey, you need to chill out.”

Alex made an inarticulate noise in his throat and clenched his fists.

“Come on, grab your pistol- let's go shoot something. You'll feel better.”

He sighed. Maybe Dillon was right. 

\--//--

“Gentlemen, your tests are in one week. I hope you've learned something from all of this or you won't be going any further.” Ms. Scorpio paced in front of the class of aspiring Scorpios. Alex didn't know any of them, really. Most of the training so far had been in books or on the gun range and neither were very social activities. He wasn't sure he wanted to know them, his friendships tended to get complicated.

“In order to pass you need a ninety percent or higher. Most of you will not pass.”

And there was also that. Alex was almost certain he wouldn't be passing this test despite reading his books cover to cover and back. The detail was simply overwhelming. On top of that the sheer number of hours he needed to log in the gun range and the gym were effective at killing any free time he had left.

“But let's assume you pass. Congratulations to your future self. The next step will be partnering up with specialists from Aries. They're not physically trained as you have been, but they know everything there is about spotting for a sniper. You will work together, eat together, sleep together, test together, and fail together. Your partner is the brains and you are the brawn. They will be your spotter for the known-distance shoot and the unknown-distance shoot tests at the end of your training. If you don't know your partner backwards and forwards by then, you will not pass. Most of you...”

She stopped pacing to face them- imposing in her black-on-black fatigues. “Most of you will have dropped out before you ever get to that point in your training. There are thirty of you here. One of you might pass the final sneak test.”

The odds were not in his favor. Alex resisted the urge to let his head fall to his desk. He couldn't even keep his personal life in line. What chance did he have of getting through this course designed to filter out anyone but the utmost dedicated solider? Something had to change. But what? Stalling had already cost him a relationship with Sean- probably even the entire friendship.

“It's not worth sugar-coating, gentlemen. In all probability I will not see you at the end of this. Those of you who do not pass this first test will be able to transfer to another Sign with your boot camp buddies. Continue on this course and fail later and you'll go through another round of boot camp in a few months.”

Maybe he could bail out now and join up with Taurus. Apologize to Sean. Get their friendship and his life back on track. He'd have to stop seeing D'Angelo but the Taurus group had already moved out- that wouldn't be too difficult to manage. He wouldn't particularly enjoy Taurus but it was the right thing to do. It was settled.

Ms. Scorpio dismissed the class and most of the thirty ran out of it immediately. Alex stayed in his seat and twisted his hands. Kimberly would probably be disappointed in him and that would suck, but he had to change something. She approached. Alex felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment already.

“I expect to see an excellent grade on your test, Drake. What's on your mind.”

Oh, great. “About that, Ma'am. I don't think this is the right place for me. I'd like to transfer over to Taurus.”

She crossed her arms and cocked a hip on the desk beside him. She didn't say anything.

Alex didn't have any desire to elaborate. At all. He stared her down and imposed calm on his racing pulse.

“No.” She said.

Alex blinked. “What?”

“I said, no.” She uncrossed her arms to count on her fingers, “You're the first lefty sniper I've trained, your aim is impeccable either side, you can navigate every physical course I've thrown at you so far, you've somehow managed to befriend both the most violent and the most peaceful men in your boot camp- oh you didn't think we'd noticed that?- I'm not letting you go, Drake.”

“But-”

“I can, however, recommend a good therapist.”

“What?” This was not going the way it was supposed to go. She was just supposed to sign a paper and he could be on a bus to wherever it is Taurus went. “A therapist? What on earth for?”

“For whatever's got you spooked into thinking a singular individual with no regard for the rules, such as yourself, has any business in the bull run.”

“Uh... rules?”

“You know, the ones that say don't break a buddy out of Solitary after he hospitalizes one of your crew.”

Oh, crap. “I can explain.”

Kimberly fished a card out of a pocket, “Explain it to this lady.”

Yevonette Lyons- Therapist

Alex turned the card over and over for several seconds. Finally he asked, “Will she tell you everything I say?”

“No. Therapy is confidential unless you're involved in something illegal. Then she'll get the appropriate authorities involved. But if you disappear from my class and later I hear about a recruit booted out for drugs it won't take me long to put two and two together.” Her stern look was sharp.

“Yes, Ma'am. I mean, no, Ma'am, it's not drugs.”

“I'm glad to hear it. Now hoof it. You have a week to memorize chapter four of your Rifles textbook.”

Alex stared at her. Was she really telling him what would be on the test? She didn't repeat it or give any sign at all she had said anything of the sort. Alex stood, card in one hand. “Ma'am.”


	8. Chapter 8

He wasn't going to Taurus but Alex hadn't been alone with D'Angelo in several days either. The desire had come up more than once out of the blue or after a hot look from the Devil. Alex was still wondering if avoiding him was the right tactic to take but he was proud of himself for making the decision. He'd changed something and now he was going to try something else.

He knocked on Yevonette Lyons' door in an empty hallway turning her card over again in his fingers. The appointment was only days away from his test, the test that would change his life either way, and he wondered not for the first time if he should have waited until afterward. Then at least he wouldn't have that stress hanging over his head as well.

And if he failed he really wouldn't have to deal with either Sean or D'Angelo, would he?

But he'd committed to changing something and made the appointment before he could talk himself out of it.

A peaceful woman opened the door. That was not usually the impression anyone Alex had ever known managed to convey but everything from her loose pony tail to the yoga-like sway of her stance exuded a life of little stress. Maybe this had been the right move.

“You must be Mister Drake. Please, come in.” She extended an arm. “Can I get you anything? Tea or water?”

“Uh. No thanks. And it's Alex, please. Mister Drake is my father.”

“Alex, then. You can call me Eve. Yevonette is long no matter what day it is.” She smiled and guided Alex to what appeared to be a comfortable pair of chairs in the center of the room.

He sat. The seat was a little big and he didn't consider himself to be a small guy. Eve sat in the chair cross-legged and very straight. Again the sense of peacefulness struck Alex. “You don't have a whole lot of stress in your life, do you?” He asked somewhat sardonically.

“No less than any other average woman, I promise. Training to become a therapist taught me a few ways to handle that stress, though.”

“Like what?”

“I prefer meditation but I'll also use yoga. Sometimes tai-chi or even aikido if I'm very unfocused.”

“Martial arts?” Alex pulled his legs up to cross them like Eve, it really was more comfortable. “You don't strike me as the type.”

“Have you tried any martial arts?”

“No. Father thought it was beneath the family to show an interest. I always thought the kicks and tumbles were cool, though.”

“Your family is affluent.” She didn't make it a question.

Drake rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, that's not really why I came in here.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

She took the shake up in conversation so mildly Alex wondered if he weren't the first person to derail this process. What was this process anyway? “Well, sort of? How is this supposed to go?”

“Generally the folks that come to me don't know what's wrong but they know, or they've been convinced, that they need help somehow. Over time talking tends to reveal what those problems are and I can help work through them.”

“Well... I know what's wrong. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do about it.”

“That happens as well. Care to tell me about the issue?”

“I... you're not supposed to tell anyone else, right?”

“That's correct. As long as there's nothing illegal going on, or I don't feel your life or others are in danger than I'm obligated to keep these conversations between us. I'll share information only if you've given permission or if I'm faced with a court order.” Eve placed her hands on her knees and breathed deeply.

Alex sighed, “It's just... embarrassing. And confusing....” He trailed off for a long minute that Eve didn't interrupt. In another breath he blurted it all out, “I'm... I was fucking two guys from my boot camp group. I'm really attracted to what one of them does, he's violent, but I know I'm not supposed to like it. I'm pretty turned off by the other but I know that's what's supposed to be what sex is like. The second guy caught me with the first dude, left the Scorpio group we were both going for and joined Taurus instead. Now he's gone. I've lost whatever friendship we had.”

There. That was it. It was out and the world knew now. Well Yevette knew. Which was basically the same thing.

She just breathed in her chair for a few heartbeats. Long enough for Alex to work himself into a decent panic. She smiled. “Take a deep breath. Hold it for two counts and let it out nice and slow.”

Alex took a big breath and let it back out.

“Sit up a bit. Again. Slowly.”

Alex shifted in the chair and sat up straight. He breathed in deep, held it, and let it out slowly like she asked. She breathed again so Alex followed her. His eyes fell closed. He felt his heart rate slow from the amped up almost-flight-response down to a smoother, calmer rhythm.

He opened his eyes. Eve smiled at him and he smiled back. “So you're stuck with an attraction you don't believe you should have and a friendship you think is broken, correct?”

“Really it's the first bit causing all the problems. I wouldn't have screwed up the second part without it.”

Eve smiled again, “You seem to have it narrowed down.”

Alex shrugged, “I've had a lot of time to think about it.”

“What is it about the relationship that has you doubtful?”

“All of it?” Alex wrinkled his nose. “That's not helpful. He's violent and that's really attractive and not right from the beginning. It leads into everything else. Conversations are like walking on tacks. Sex is like navigating a mine field. Just looking at him wrong can lead to a serving if you're not quick enough.”

“Has he hurt you?” She asked softly.

“Nothing I didn't ask for.”

“You believe you deserved it.”

“No!” Alex jumped in his chair, “Oh no, I mean I told him to be rough. I literally asked him. And I enjoyed it. A lot.” Alex lost all sense of even breathing. “And I still want it and that's not right. I mean it's not normal. Right?”

“There, we've come to the crux of it. You're much more intuitive than my usual patients so you tell me, what's normal?”

Alex fell back in the too-large chair, “I don't know!”

“You enjoy the danger of the relationship, yes?”

Alex stared at the ceiling where a mild swirl pattern caught his eye. “Have you been on a roller coaster Eve?”

“Sure, at amusement parks.”

“You know the ones that keep you in a harness and your legs dangle. It's like falling and flipping but you know you're in the harness and you know you're safe.”

“There's a thrill to it.”

“It's like that... only with Lance there's no promise that you'll actually be safe.” He sat up and slowed his breathing to her pattern again. “There's always a chance he'll snap. It's like being on the roller coaster with no harness. You might not make it....is that weird?”

Eve smiled softly, “You're training for Scorpio, is that right?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about why?”

“It seemed like fun. What's this to do with Lance?”

“Just go with me for a minute. What about it seemed fun?”

Alex shrugged, “All the specialty skills look cool, the sneaking around in a guilli suit without being spotted, being able to complete a mission without anyone knowing you're there from a mile away- I mean, when you come in at the recruiter they tell you all about each Sign and there are a few that they warn you against. Everyone wants to be Scorpio or Piscies or Capricorn or Gemini- they're the best, no one can beat them. But they tell you at the recruiting that you won't make it. You could train forever and you'd never make it... but I can do it- I just need to be taught. I know I can do it. So everyone says 'you'll never be anything if you go after Scorpio' but I'm not going to settle for Cancer or get stuck behind a desk in Aries- I need to be out there--”

Alex broke off with a shake of his head, “I'd just be bored anywhere else.”

“Like you were bored with your friend who went to Taurus.”

Alex saw suddenly the connection Eve had already made. How his choice in specialty- a job with danger, adrenaline, and no promise of coming home whole- no promise of even making it in the first place- was exactly the same as his choice in men. He needed the uncertainty inherent in Scorpio's Sign to keep him on his toes. It was exactly the same with Lance. “I'm allowed to be attracted to Lance?” It simply hadn't occurred to him before.

Eve let him sit through that revelation for several minutes. It completely redefined his stress-level. He had no reason to be ashamed for enjoying what he wanted from D'Angelo in the first place. And he didn't need to 'supposed to want' Sean. It was freeing.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do with the feeling. If he was allowed to be attracted to Lance what other assumptions had he made in life that were less than written in stone?

“Eve... could you teach me Tai Chi?” Maybe more than a few things that he was 'supposed' to do were simply a product of his father. Alex had never truly meshed with the man. The fact that he was here instead of studying Property Management was proof of that. But he'd tried hard.

Scorpio had been a boastful 'fuck you' at first... but maybe it was actually his way to his own person.

Eve stood. “I'll write you in for next week after your test. We'll talk more about this as well.”

\--//--

Test results were posted on the bulletin board outside Kimberly's office. Alex had no desire to see them. It took both Dillon and Callaghan to drag him into the building. They refused to look at the sheet for him so they stood and blocked the hallway instead. Alex turned his back on the paperwork. Dillon heaved a long-suffering sigh. “I can't believe you're such a wuss.”

Alex frowned at him, “Don't you understand how important this test is? If I haven't passed I'm out. I'm done.”

“Oh, please.” Dillon rolled his eyes, “Diner you're nuts. Of course you passed.”

“I don't know where you've got the notion it's a given.”

“Your commander, what's her name? Kim? She's given you personal instruction twice-”

“Passing comments, Dillon. And one session was about shooting which we weren't tested on.”

Callaghan said, “Yet.”

“So?”

Dillon pushed him at the board, “So look at the damned paper already. I can't believe you can navigate the Devil and have lost your shit over a test grade.”

Callaghan crowded in behind Alex, didn't let him retreat back. His big arms crossed over his chest. “Stalling just makes the anticipation worse. Get it over with.” His voice snapped at the edges.

Alex blinked. Story of his life, wasn't it? Anything even slightly disruptive cropped up and he could stall till the world ended. He turned and ran his finger down the list.

Drake, Alex: Pass.

His relief was a bit sour. There was a lot of work ahead of him.

\--//--

Alex had seen this obstacle course at a distance. He'd seen groups of men and women older than him pass over and through the course with an efficiency Alex couldn't hope to match. It had crossed his mind to give it a try but volunteering for D'Angelo and then avoiding him was dangerous enough. He had no desire to pit himself against these walls and ropes.

Of course, he probably should have now that he stood in line with a significantly reduced Scorpio class facing what had to be the top players from Aries they were going to be partnered with. Twelve men and one woman. They were all fit but not to the Scorpio degree. They all stood in line but not with the Scorpio stillness. They said 'HUA' when prompted, but not in unison.

This was not going to be pretty.

Kimberly spoke. “When I call your names pair up over here.” She indicated the start line of the course. “You've got three minutes to meet your partner, then you'll learn a lot more getting through this setup. Drake and June, you're first.”

The woman stepped forward. Of course she did. She came up to Alex's shoulder, her hair, cropped close and spiked up over the top, reached his chin. Her eyes were bright. She smiled. Alex guessed her weight around a buck and thirty at most, stronger in the legs than arms. He shook her hand, it was firm.

“How fast can you run a mile?”

“Nice to meet you, too. I'm Keta.”

“I can meet you when we're done here. Right now I need to know your limits.”

“Hey, relax, you're not going into battle.”

Alex frowned, “We may as well be. There will be a time limit and if we're going to make it, you'll need my help. Now what's your mile?”

“Five minutes, she said nothing about a time limit-”

“Trust me, she's been my drill instructor for months. Can you do a pull up?”

“Yes.” She crossed her arms, “I'm not entirely helpless, you know.”

“How many?”

“Maybe four?”

Alex did a quick sweep of the track and arrested on a series of knotted ropes hanging over a water pit. It was in the second half- she would already be fatigued...

“What's wrong?”

Alex pointed, “See the A-frame down at the turn? After that is a rope obstacle. Based on your abilities and this setup you'll be too tired at that point to make the crossing yourself. We can piggy-back there but you'll need to be on your own power up the final hill- we'll need to sprint it.”

Keta eyed the course for several heartbeats, eternity with the three minute clock counting them down. “Ok.”

Alex blinked at her. “Ok? That's it? You're not going to fight about it?”

“I can see the course as well as you. You're right about me being tired on the second half. I've been studying books and wind patterns, not running through the mud.”

Kimberly pointed at them. Alex stood stiffly at attention. “Twenty minutes, Scorpio. Do it.”

Alex ran. He grabbed Keta's hand until she clued in and paced him. “We can't do this in twenty, that's not enough time.”

“It's enough time if we keep moving.”

“Have you done this before?”

“Not this course.” They hit the first obstacle, a concrete vertical wall with wooden boards bolted in at irregular intervals. Alex scaled it like a spider. He paused at the top. Keta was half way up. He revised the timeline in his head. They might make it if they didn't have to re-do any obstacles.

She got her hands on the top. Alex held them down tight. “Swing your right leg all the way over. One motion. I've got you.”

To her credit she tried. The jump and pivot was almost perfect, her foot slipped on the other side. Alex held her firm until she caught the board.

“Down is the easy part. Go,” she said.

Alex swung his leg down and shimmied half way. He dropped the rest of the distance and stuck the landing. When Keta's feet reached his head he said, “Jump it. Bend your knees when you land.” She did. They were off to the next obstacle.

“What is this?”

Alex grabbed the first rope and climbed through, “A web, the higher we go the less stable it gets.” He crabbed his way up the first several ropes when the whole structure listed violently.

Keta grabbed what she could, “Oh, crap.”

He looked back. “Go under and do it like monkey bars if it's easier.”

“Is that allowed?”

“Anything is allowed as long as you get across.”

She dropped through the net of cord and swung up the slope from below. Alex had to push it to keep pace. The slant back down was little more than a controlled fall for both of them. “Let's go!” She grabbed his hand and ran.

They approached a water pit with a bridge crossing perpendicular to their approach. It was low and floated on the water, anchored to either side. Alex dug his toes in and lept. Something splashed. He landed one foot on the bridge and lept again. Land. Keta wasn't behind him. She surged out of the water and sprinted, leaving Alex flat-footed on the bank. He raced after her, smiling.

She dripped through the tunnels and left a trail of water on the balance beam that he had to navigate after her. He complained about it. She snarked at him right back. When they reached the A-frame they were both laughing and completely out of breath. Alex ran straight up the side and back down, heels first on the downhill.

Keta tried to mimic him. Her foot slipped on the very first rung and twisted. She cried out as she pitched forward. Alex bolted for her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chest. They hit the ground hard. Keta couldn't put pressure on her foot. Alex hauled her over his shoulder without a warning and jogged to the next obstacle.

“Wait, doesn't this mean we can step out?”

“No. Just means we better as hell finish or we're doing it again.”

“What?!”

“Hold on to me.” He adjusted her legs around his waist and one arm over his shoulder, the other underneath. “Hold your own wrists, like this.” She gripped. Alex got a running start on the first knotted rope over the pond. He grunted under her weight but the rope swung. He grabbed the next.

“I can't believe this is going to work.”

“Your faith.” Swing. Grab. “Is inspiring.” Swing. Grab. “I'm just.” Swing. Grab. “Overwhelmed.” Swing. Slip!

Keta shrieked and grabbed the rope. She tightened her legs around Alex's waist. They slipped up to his chest.

He slid to the next knot down on the rope. “Two more.”

“Go. I can do it.”

Alex went. Keta followed. He jumped to land and when Keta swung on the last rope he caught her final leap. They panted hard, Alex sweating and Keta soaked from the water obstacle. “Can you run the last uphill?”

“Maybe.”

Alex put her down, supported her bad right side with her arm over his shoulder and hooked his fingers in her belt loop on the far side of her hip. “Jump with my stride.”

He started slow and even. She hopped with every step. “Faster.”

He pushed up to a run. She jumped with everything she had matching him every other stride all the way up the hill. Kimberly stood at the top with her stopwatch. Alex had a distinct loathing for that stopwatch. He surged the last several feet over the line.

They stumbled to a halt in front of Kimberly, heaving and leaning on each other.

“Drake and June. One.”

Kimberly clicked her stopwatch. “Not bad you two. Twenty two minutes.”

“Uhhh.” Keta dropped her weight.

Alex let her flop to the ground. “Hey don't stress it. We weren't supposed to make it under twenty five, were we Ma'am?”

Kimberly just smiled at him. “Get yourselves a shower.”

Alex hauled Keta up to her feet.

“And June? Good move swimming under the bridge.”

Keta smiled, “Thanks. I'm crap at the long jump.”

Alex supported her absently, “Ma'am, do we move in tonight?”

“You'll find keys on your bed already.”

Alex nodded and helped Keta off the course. They crossed the field slowly.

“Move in?” Keta asked.

“They didn't tell you we were partnering up?”

“They told us we'd be assigned a partner to do the course.”

“We're supposed to be in each other's back pocket for the next several months.”

“I can't move in with you. I've got friends at the apartments. A boyfriend.”

“Don't worry I won't sully your virtue. I'm gay. Step up.”

Keta hopped on the curb. “You're what?”

“Gay. You know, into other boys?”

“What's it like?”

“I... what?”

“To be gay, what's it like? Like, compared to straight?”

Alex laughed, “Well I wouldn't know, would I? I've never been straight. It's just normal.” In fact, he wished it was so easy.

“Hey, Aries apartments are to the right.”

“I know. The barracks are closer. I have an ace we can wrap around your ankle and the health office is spitting distance across the field.”

“I do not need to go there.”

“Better safe than sorry. Up again.” Alex shouldered the barracks door open to chaos.

The space was in uproar. Callahan tried to pull D'Angelo off of someone. Everyone was yelling. D'Angelo hauled his fist into whoever he was pummeling and gave Callahan no mind at all.

Keta stood on her own two feet though she kept a hand on Alex's shoulder. Her sharp voice snapped. “What the fuck is going on in here?”


	9. Chapter 9

The barracks whipped into silence. Kimberly's snappy voice had them well trained to a commanding female and Keta channeled that dominance perfectly. Alex was a little intimidated to be her support and he had just run an obstacle course with her.

D'Angelo got one more good punch in before he stood and turned around. He had a black eye. Alex sucked a breath- no wonder he was nailing someone. Who was stupid enough to go after D'Angelo?

Callahan hauled Dillon up from the floor, beaten and bloody. Alex kicked the door behind him back open. “Get him out, go.” Callahan went. No hesitation. He knew as well as anyone the reprieve would be brief.

D'Angelo watched them go like a dark jungle cat allows his prey to bound away for sport. Then he turned those predator eyes on Keta. “Who are you?”

“Keta June. You are?”

“None of your damned business-”

“You've made it my business beating up on another recruit-”

“Think you're going to make it all better? What are you, the polite police?”

“You're not getting away with this.”

“I've gotten away with worse-”

Alex stepped between them, a hand on Lance's chest which everyone noticed and no one mentioned. “Enough.” he said quietly. “Keta, step back outside-”

“I'm not-”

“Outside!” Alex snapped at her, all patience lost.

She hopped back in surprise, then navigated the door without his help. It closed firmly behind her. D'Angelo watched her go but this time it was Alex between the cat and his prey.

“What do you think you're doing bringing her in here like that?”

Alex narrowed his eyes, “She's my Aries partner for Scorpio training and we were here to grab my shit. I won't darken your sleep any longer. So sorry to have interrupted your boxing session.”

D'Angelo glared. The expression didn't have much of an effect on Alex. He'd seen it before and there wasn't any bite behind it this time. D'Angelo turned it on the other, still recruits. They scuttled to the back of the barracks and whispered to each other, ostensibly to give them privacy. Alex knew it was so they wouldn't be caught in a knock-down-drag-out if that's what this lead to.

D'Angelo hissed, “You're leaving?”

“Not the compound, just this barracks. Keta and I will be sharing an apartment until my training is over or I flunk out.”

“Where are you staying?”

“I'm not sure I'm going to tell you. You're not going to harass Keta and this-” Alex made a rough gesture between them that could have been anything, “Whatever this is needs to stop being so complicated.”

D'Angelo stepped forward and crowded Alex's space, “I hurt you. We both get off on it. It's not that complicated.”

“You don't just hurt me, Lance. If it was just me maybe it'd be easier but it's Callahan. It's Dillon. It's Vega. Every time I turn around someone else has landed in the hospital.”

Lance stepped closer. Crowded in because Alex wouldn't give any ground. His voice got lower. Quiet. “I've never put you in the hospital.”

“Not yet.” Alex conceded. “But only because your dick can override your anger. What happens when I won't swallow your cock, Lance? What happens when I say no? Will you stop?”

Lance stared at him for a long time. Longer than the question warranted and much longer than Alex felt comfortable. He supposed that was his answer, then. Alex tried pushing past but Lance grabbed him suddenly, gently. “I would try.” Blurted out of his mouth. “For you, I would try.” His eyes were wide, just this side of panic. “You do things to me, Drake. Things I don't understand. You-- all the noise goes away when I'm with you and I like the quiet. I really like it. It's frightening.” He snapped his mouth shut and his eyes got hard. Defensive.

Alex put his hand on Lance's warm chest. It was heaving. This kind of confession was not what Alex expected. “I enjoy what we've done and it scares the crap out of me.” But Lance had the lost-soul look in his eyes. The human look he'd had in the shower that day Sean had found them. Alex couldn't turn him away but something still had to change. “Come see me tonight.”

The relief in Lance's eyes was intense and gone in a blink. He let Alex go and stepped aside. Alex collected the unmarked duffle bag on his top bunk and fished in the side pocket for keys. There were four. He gave one to Lance. “We're in two oh seven. Come after Mess.”

“I won't be very angry...so soon.”

“I'm counting on it.”

Alex shouldered his bag and nodded once to Lance. He exited the barracks and nearly crashed into Keta standing with her ear to the door. He frowned. She backed up a step. Alex closed the barracks door behind him firmly.

\--//--

He crossed his arms and waited for Keta to say something, anything. She'd obviously heard much of the conversation and he wasn't going to give her a way to pretend otherwise. Her short hair was spiked up with sweat from the obstacle course and it gave her a wild look. When she spoke it was calmly. “You gave him our room number.”

“I gave him a key.”

“You..” Fury flashed to the surface and she buried it expertly. “He just put a fellow recruit in the urgent care and you gave him ourkey? What are you thinking?”

Mention of the clinic reminded him of her injured ankle. He slung her arm around his neck and made in that direction. “I think it will happen again. And again. And again unless someone does something for him.”

“He doesn't need you, he needs therapy. Anger management. I don't know-”

“That's right.” Alex snapped, “You don't know. You don't know that anger management hasn't been working for his entire tenure here. You don't know that I am the only one that can yell in his face without being knocked unconscious in a heartbeat. You don't know that all of his anger builds up and reaches breaking point- it wasn't Dillon that pissed him off, Dillon was just closest. So don't judge me and don't judge those I decide are worthy of help.” The furious defense surprised him. How often had he and Dillon engaged in a bitch-session over D'Angelo's anger issues? How often had Callahan made him laugh over it?

It was more than fuck-buddies in the dark corners of the campus, now. People knew. Alex cared. Lance would try- and Alex believed he would try. It was no less complicated. Would it ever be?

Keta was silent for the entire trip to the clinic. As they approached she said, “I'm not going to pretend to understand. You just seem to be asking for trouble.”

“Story of my life.”

“If he ever beats you up, I'm calling your Commander.”

Alex paused at the clinic entrance and rummaged through the duffel. He found Yevonette's card. “Here. If you're ever concerned, talk to her.”

“You want me to see a shrink?”

“I want you to see my shrink.” Alex frowned. “She knows more about this than anyone. If you're worried she needs to know anyway.”

“You're seeing a shrink...”

“You would too if you tangoed with the Devil.”

Keta pocketed the card. “I'm pretty sure you're crazy.”

Alex didn't have much of an answer for that.

\--//--

Dillon looked like crap. Both eyes were black, several ribs bruised, split lip and that was just what Alex could judge from the doorway. His chart probably had a laundry list of injuries. He was conscious and in pain. The nurse hadn't given him any drugs yet.

Callahan sat in the chair beside him. They spoke in quiet tones.

Alex cleared his throat. Callahan vacated the chair quickly for his size. “Doc says he'll be fine just needs to rest up for a while.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

“Good thing you showed up like you did- I don't know that I could have stopped him.”

“I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner.”

“It's rarer.” Callahan conceded, “But when he goes it's worse now.”

“I noticed that too. I'll talk to him tonight.”

Callahan nodded and gave him the room. Dillon tried to smile at him but the pain won. Alex sat in the chair at his bed. “I'm sorry, dude.”

“Not your fault. I stuck my nose in. It'll teach me.”

“Did you give him that black eye?”

Dillon almost laughed, but even that hurt. “Did it blacken up? I punched him as hard as I could. I think I sprained my wrist doing it- his head is harder than rock.”

“Yeah it's a shiner.” Alex didn't ask what had set Lance off- it was usually unrelated. “I've got a partner for the rest of my training, now.”

“Oh yeah? A sexy Aries geek? Does he have glasses?”

“It's a girl.” Alex smiled, “And she doesn't have glasses. Her name's Keta June.”

“Keta? Like daughter of Zale June?”

“Sure. Who's Zale?”

“Only the Libra Commander- damn you have the shitest luck, dude. Internal Affairs head-of-spooks is going to be on you like a hawk. I heard he kicked a guy out last week for hitting on his daughter in Mess.”

“Well he won't have to worry about that- I'm not interested.”

“Still, sheesh. I'll take the hospital over Zale any day.”

“I'll worry about it when I get there. For now she's getting her ankle bound a few rooms down and we're setting up in the new apartment. Room two oh seven when you're in the clear.”

“Hell no, I ain't going anywhere near her. You come to me you want to hang out.”

“Wuss. I'll come see you tomorrow.”

“Later.”

Alex closed Dillon's door most of the way. Callahan sat in one of the chairs along the wall beside it. Alex sat next to him. “Hey. When you took off with Dillon, Lance and Keta got into a yelling match-”

“Keta's your new partner?”

“Yeah. Lance said he'd gotten away with worse than assaults. Do you know what he was talking about?”

Callahan made a face. “Only rumor. Nothing I can verify.”

“How likely is it?”

“I don't know. My gut says he's capable but I still want to see the best in everyone so I feel a little bad thinking he could...”

“Could what?”

“Word is he killed his father.”

Alex sat back, eyes wide. “What?”

“It's just a rumor. You understand why I can't run around asking questions.”

“Who told you.”

Callahan shook his head, “No. It's just going around. You hear something and someone else hears something, they get put together.”

Alex shook his head.

“I don't like it either but you have to admit it's possible.”

“It's a big jump from aggravated assault to murder.”

“I'm not saying it was intentional.”

“Or maybe he didn't do it at all, you don't know.”

“Neither do you. I told you; I feel guilty about it, but my gut can believe he'd be pushed to it.”

Alex was sorry he'd asked.

\--//--

It took Alex all of a half hour to unpack his duffel in the new apartment. Keta was closed up in her room on the phone with her friends swearing up and down she had no idea she would be moved out and no- they hadn't asked her what to pack so yeah- the girls might as well divide what was left behind among themselves but someone had better smuggle her black heels in their purse the first chance they had to come visit.

Alex hadn't collected anything that Zodiac hadn't given him so his entire world fit in that duffel and nothing had been left behind. A single copy of the flyer for Dillon's homeless group had been included. Alex made a note to catch up on the progress so he had some good news to bring tomorrow- anything to get his mind off of D'Angelo.

As if summoned, the front door lock clicked. The door opened. The black man filled the doorway without trying. Alex stood at the door of his room and let Lance take in the space, note Keta's closed door and the sliding window to the balcony. He locked the door behind him.

The anger from the encounter with Dillon was gone. Replacing it was a sense of waiting. Anticipation that it would rise again and preparing to meet it.

Alex retreated into his modest room. Lance followed him. Locked the door. “Why do I get the feeling you want to talk?”

Alex smiled. “Don't worry. I don't.”

“Why am I here?”

“For sex. I want to try this without you angry at anyone. Where maybe we can learn something.”

Lance eyed him from the door. “Like what?”

“Like how to keep the silence around a bit longer.” Alex pulled his shirt over his head and, now that he had one, folded it on the dresser top. Lance crowded him from behind, all heat and muscle and presence. Alex stilled.

“Drop your pants.” Alex let them fall to the floor. Lance's broad hands caught hands on his thighs. His head bent. Lance whispered in his ear. “Something's changed in you. You're not afraid- no shut up and let me talk.” Lance pulled Alex tight against him. Alex felt Lance's cock against his ass, even soft it was large. “I don't want to know what it is. I want to know why you're helping me.”

“Everyone deserves some help.”

“No, why are you helping me? I get it with Dillon. The man comes from nothing, has nothing, will be nothing unless he can make it here and you come waltzing along with your trust fund and your daddy's name, I get it. But I don't need your money or your daddy so why'd you pick me?”

“I didn't pick you, Lance. Everyone else simply won't put up with what's on top to get at what's underneath.” Alex tried to turn but Lance didn't let him move.

He whispered, “What if there is nothing underneath?”

“I happen to be attracted to what's on top.”

Lance was still for a long time. When he finally moved it was a slow sigh. He dragged his hot palms up Alex's arms and back down, just feeling the weight of him. He passed his hands over Alex's shoulders and across his pecs. It wasn't intentionally sexual but Alex felt himself respond. He leaned back against Lance and reached both hands back to grab his ass. Pressed hard together, Alex felt Lance's cock swell.

Lance brought his hands down Alex's stomach and circled the erection at the bottom. He held Alex's balls in one hand and pulled his erection up with the other. Alex dropped his head back and moaned. Lance teased, explored, pulled, squeezed until Alex made sounds with every touch.

“Do you have lube?” Lance asked.

“Yes, top drawer.”

Lance pulled it open without letting Alex back up and slipped his fingers in the small space. He fished out the bottle. “Open it.”

Alex did. He poured a touch onto Lance's broad fingers. Lance slicked both hands and as much massaged it into Alex's skin as he aroused. With barely enough coating his fingers to be slick he slid two fingers down the back of Alex's ass and touched the tight hole there.

“Yes, please.”

“Your begging makes me hot.” Lance nipped Alex's ear. “Beg me to touch you.”

Alex panted, hands gripping either side of his dresser. “Please, Lance, put your fingers in me. Spread me for you.”

“I don't think you can take this all at once, maybe we should start small.” He breached with a single finger just up to the first knuckle.

“Noooo.” Alex disagreed. He tried to jerk back but Lance just pulled his hand away.

“No?”

“I mean yes!”

“Well, what do you want?”

“Ah, fuck me, Lance, please! I need you.”

“Like this?” Lance thrust two fingers deep and sure.

“Ahh! Yes!” Alex rocked back onto those sinful fingers. “Yes.” Lance pulled Alex's erection and slammed his fingers in. He pressed his cock against Alex's hip. Alex squirmed. He gripped Lance's arm over his chest. Lance drove hard and dragged back against his prostate with each surge. It brought the edge up quick. “I'm.... I'm, yes.”

“Not before me.” Lance growled. He spun Alex around and dropped his pants. He pressed their cocks together and gripped them both. “Look. Look how hard you make me.” He licked Alex's neck.

Alex rocked his hips and shuddered. He let his head fall forward onto Lance's shoulder and watched the dark hand work them both. His furious arousal subsided to a slow burn. He stroked Lance's side, gripped his hip, dragged his fingers around to squeeze his ass. “I want you in me.”

Lance pushed him against the dresser. The edge dug into Alex's spine. Lance lifted him bodily by the hips and Alex scrambled for purchase. One hand found a drawer knob, the other gripped Lance's taught bicep. He hooked his legs around Lance and pulled him in close. There was no tease, just the sudden drive of flesh on flesh.

“Oh, god.” Alex was torn between curling forward and stretching back. Lance was big, but the strain of his position kept everything tight and close. His erection wept but letting go meant falling- maybe.

Lance's dark eyes fixed on Alex and the look was intense. This was different and they both knew it. There was no frenzy of anger or pain but the emotion was still high. Still intense. Lance bent. He kissed Alex fiercely, with teeth and tongue, all demand. Alex moved his hand from bicep to the back of Lance's neck. He pulled himself off the dresser and into that kiss. He flexed his entire spine into the drive of their bodies.

Lance fell back a step for balance and Alex let go of the dresser entirely. Lance supported his weight. Their kiss broke. Lance's strokes became short. “Yeah, baby.” He bared his teeth.

“Bite me.”

He did, baring down on the chunk of muscle low on Alex's neck. He drew blood as he came, jerking.

Alex fisted himself. Lance's crisis, the bite, his own hand- he came between them with a sharp cry.

Mid-climax Lance dropped him.

Every muscle seized. The moment of terror spiked his adrenaline. Alex's eyes rolled at sensation. He'd never been so high in his life.

He bounced on the bed. Lance had dropped him on the bed. The relief made him laugh. Alex let his limbs flop and gasped for air. His heart raced. He sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. “Fuck...” Lance stood over him, dark and smiling. His cock, still stiff, dripped onto Alex's stomach.

Alex sat up. Lance stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a knee on the side of the bed. He gripped Alex's shaft low at the base and squeezed upward. Alex tried to twist away, “Ow, oh crap, Lance, I'm sensitive-- wait, Lance!” He crabbed backward on the bed, smacked the wall with head and shoulders.

Lance pressed him on the wall, his grip ruthless, eyes sharp. “This is mine--”

“Yes! Anything, all yours--”

Lance stroked hard from head to base. “Listen. I don't care that you're out of the barracks now, you've got a sweet girl next door, this is mine. I catch you playing with anyone else and you won't like the pain. You hear?” He pulled his hand back up, dragging calculus across the sensitive skin.

“Oh, god- yes, I get it. Please--” Alex panted, closed his eyes. “please, Lance?”

“Yes, Drake?”

Alex bit his lip. His whispered hoarsely, “Please, don't stop.”

Lance laughed darkly. He kissed Alex with a strange tenderness that his hand didn't reflect. The fingers worked him and the pain/pleasure mixed in way that was new and addictive. Alex gripped Lance's wrist, wanting to push him away and pull him closer at the same time. Lance stroked and squeezed until Alex finally fell soft. He smiled. “You're fucking disturbed, Alex.” He leaned close to whisper, “I like that.”

Alex panted against the wall. Lance left him there, shaking. The door closed. Alex wondered if the progress they'd made was actually in a good direction. And exactly how disturbed were the depths inside him?

\--//--

Keta was reading from a large textbook when Alex rose to eat before their training session that morning. He grunted at her, passing the couch, and made sense of some cereal.

“I'm brushing up, we're shooting outside today- have you been to the range?”

“No. I've seen it but all the practice we've had has been indoors.”

“You might want to borrow my book later, then. I know you haven't been studying this but I'll feel better if you can check what I'm seeing.”

Alex sat on the couch and tipped her book up to read the title. “Sounds dreadful.”

“It is. All math and physics but-- _what happened to your neck_?” Keta snapped the book shut and grabbed his shoulder.

“Relax, it's nothing--”

“Are those teeth?” Keta inhaled suddenly, “Lance did this. Last night. I heard you two...” She made a vague swirling gesture, “But why did he bite you?” She grabbed his shoulder again. “Crap, that's deep...”

“I told him to.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“You heard me.”

“Are you one of those SDBM people?”

“What?”

“DSBM? SBDM? You know, handcuffs, floggers, corsets--” she gasped, smiling, “Do you crossdress?”

“And we're done here.” Alex stood from the couch and drank the rest of his cereal. Lance had restrained him once before. Maybe cuffs were a good idea.

“Can I watch?”

Alex coughed. The milk sprayed back in the bowl and all over his face. He dropped it in the sink.

“That's not a 'no!'”


	10. Chapter 10

Alex lay on his stomach in the dust. His rifle, now officially his and not just checked out of the gun locker, sat in front of him. It looked exactly like all of his studies had said it would, but it was still intimidating to lay behind. And the targets. Shit. 400 feet. Might as well have been a mile. He could hardly see it with the dust kicking up.

He looked up at Keta. She was concentrating through a pair of binoculars. “What do you think?”

“I think I have a lot to learn.”

Alex frowned.

“Can you see the target through your scope?”

Alex leaned into position. He could see it. “I'm square on the dot.”

“Target's 400 feet away so bring your aim up a quarter notch.”

Alex shifted the rifle upward. Over the distance his bullet would drop. Hopefully right onto the target. “What about the wind?”

“I'm still working on that part.” Keta sighed and looked through the binoculars again. “I'm reading five miles per hour with gusts to eight. I can split the difference and we'll be off from the center in some direction but we'll probably hit it.”

“We need to be accurate.”

“I can't put you for sure right in the middle.”

“Five is the slowest the wind is going?”

“So far.”

“Measure for five and tell me when to shoot.”

She looked down at him, “Like, what? One, two, three, go?”  
Alex smiled, “Usually we just say 'mark' like 'on your mark'”

“You might be waiting for a while.”

“I imagine that's going to be normal.”

Keta hummed and made whatever necessary calculation on her notebook. “Ok, one and a quarter correction to the right. Wind carries it left, gravity carries it down. Theoretically.”

“Ok.” Alex made the correction and took his stance, eyes open, breathing slow. He saw the target through his scope and focused. He slid the bolt. Checked the right and up correction again. He breathed out. “When you're ready.” He said.

“On my mark.” Keta smiled.

Alex kept his eye on the target. He imagined Keta was doing the same through her binoculars, reading the wind numbers across the screen and waiting for just the right moment. The dirt below him was hard packed and lumpy. Not exactly the indoor shooting range's carpet. His elbow interrupted a line of ants. Some of them were crawling up his black sleeve to explore.

Keta tensed, “MARK!”

Alex jumped. The shot went wide. He looked up at her, “I'm right here.”

“Sorry. I got excited. Again?”

“Sec.” Alex reached over to pocket the brass shell and reset his rifle. His right hand wasn't used to the motion yet and it was awkward. “Ok, ready when you are.”

“On my mark.” This time, as the wind died down Keta kept her composure. “Mark.”

The bullet flew. At this distance Alex couldn't tell if they'd hit the target but he didn't see any dust puff up around it. The target slid down behind its rise on a pair of rails. When it came back up a red circle was stuck to it, off center and to the left.

“Not enough correction?”

“No, wind came up.”

The target slid down. When it came up again it was without a circle.

“On my mark.”

Alex checked his correction and focused. The wind circled around them. The ants Alex had disturbed finally found the wrist of his jacket and crawled inside. They tickled. Alex tried to ignore them.

“Mark.”

The rifle jumped against his shoulder. Again he didn't see any puffs of dust. The target went down. It came back up. The red dot was within the black target.

“Woo!” Keta cheered. She leaned down and gave Alex a high five.

“Not bad, Scorpio. Aries.” Kimberly kicked Alex's right foot wider and stepped on the heel so it lay flat against the dirt. She tapped his left and he mirrored it. “Keeps you stable.” she said as explanation.

“Yes, Ma'am.” Alex pulled the bolt on the rifle, policed his brass, and settled into the scope. “Let's do it again, Keta.”

“Wind is picking up.” She scribbled quickly in her notebook. “Correct to one and three quarters right.”

“Ready.”

“On my mark.”

\--//--

The therapist touched his elbow lightly and the top of his wrist. “A bit further out. Sixty-forty on your back foot, ah- don't stand on your heel, there's no balance there.” She corrected the angle of his head and touched his wrist again when the arm drifted back inward. They were only on the second position of the form.

“Breathe in evenly, not too deep, just keep it steady. Feel it here.” She touched his chest. “Hold that position for two minutes and tell me what happened to your neck.” She glanced at the clock behind him.

“It's nothing, I don't see what everyone's worked up over.”

“People don't tend to bite other people, Alex. It's bad for the species. Do you not want to talk about it?”

He shrugged. She touched his wrist into position. “There's not much to talk about. I asked Lance to bite me. He did. I coated it with disinfectant afterward.”

“You just walked up and asked him to bite you?”

“No, it was during... er...”

“Just say the word- better than making me guess.”

He muttered, “During sex.” And tried not to blush.

“Did you enjoy it?” She touched his wrist again. He seemed prone to drawing it inward.

He did blush, but answered, “Yes.”

“That's what matters. Ok, watch me-” She mimicked his position and arched her hands around in a circle. Her weight fell back, front foot stepped forward, arms and hands came forward in a push. She did the motion several times while Alex followed along. “Watch my toe, just a pivot when you come back, then empty step on the forward push- you got it.” She corrected the bend of his legs, the width of his arms, and continued questioning him. “Hold there. You've decided to keep seeing him, then?”

“Yeah- I don't know that anyone else is interested in working with him. He's not easy.”

“That's part of the attraction? The challenge?”

“That's right.”

“Your arm is drifting, how do you keep your rifle still?” She corrected him gently, “Don't answer that. What about your friend in Taurus?”

“Sean?” Alex sighed. Eve tapped his chest and he went back to smooth breathing. “I haven't really thought about him. I guess I wonder if he'll even talk to me when he comes back from training.”

“It's hard when you have no contact. Will you try and see him when he comes back?”

“I still want to be friends, but I screwed up, Eve. I'll deserve it if he wants nothing to do with me.”

“I wouldn't be so sure he's set his mind. You haven't spoken since that day. Watch.” She drifted like wind into the next position. This one demanded he stand on one foot, the other extended up nearly to his chest. She corrected his foot to a point. “Make a line here.” She touched his ankle, his hip, his shoulder. “Hold that, don't worry if you shake- it'll get easier with practice.” She tapped his knee and he moved it up higher. “Tell me about your partner.”

“Keta? What about her?” The about-to-kick-someone's-face pose strained his breathing almost immediately. He felt his stance waver. Eve touched his shoulder back into position.

“How do you get along? You just moved, right? Is she nice?”

“Sure? She's smart. Not super athletic, but able enough.”

“Does she know about you and Lance?”

“Yeah.”

“Details?”

“I don't think so. She teased me about him, though. My leg is really starting to hurt.”

Eve traced a twitching muscle on the leg he held up. “Right along here?”

“Yeah.”

“Good- you're doing it right. Even breaths. How is she when you're training together?”

“Not as disciplined as I expected- none of the Aries are. It's like Kimberly's orders are suggestions to most of them. Keta's ok, she's getting better, but I don't think she'll ever jump for Kim when she says jump.”

“And you do?”

“I don't think I'll pass if I don't.” Alex swallowed and kept his leg high. His stance wavered. Eve corrected him gently.

“You're worried about that.”

“Hell, yeah. I'm not exactly passing with flying colors.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Kim spends a lot more time with the other pairs, checking their math and explaining what they're doing. Keta and I get very little time with her.”

“Have you considered it's because you have little to correct? Watch this transition, you'll want to control the speed of your leg. Don't just drop it to the floor.” She stepped forward with the high leg, mirrored her hands by passing them around the circle, and brought her other leg up in the same stance as before.

Alex groaned. His leg was stiff, it wasn't going to hold him well. He tried to loop through the transition but Eve just sent him back to the beginning until he did it smoothly and slowly. “I don't know.” He finally answered her. “But if we're doing all right no one has said so.”

“In this case I think no news is good news. Just do what you can to learn all that you can.”

“Do you think I should learn all the math and wind corrections she's doing for me?”

“What do you think?”

“I think Kimberly would make us switch one day just laugh as we flailed around, cluelessly.”

“Maybe hitting her books and taking her to the gun range are both in your best interest.”

“I'll ask her about it tonight. My leg hurts.”

“Good.”

 

\--//--

“I really don't see this is necessary.” Keta complained as she accepted the rifle case from the weapons check out and followed Alex to the shooting range.

“When we're out on a mission and I'm useless because a rattlesnake has bit my arm and it's the size of a car do you want to be able to finish or have to call it all off? You remember- we're the last resort after Taurus can't do it and special ops like Gemini or Picises can't do it, we're it. Last line of defense.”

“So dramatic.”

“I'm serious. I'll read up on your stuff and you practice mine. I want to be able to switch when Kim gets the idea in her head.”

“Trying to stay one step ahead?”

“It's the only way to get through this.” Alex gestured her into a booth. “You know how to set this up?”

“I've read the book.”

But it turned out book knowledge wasn't quite enough. Alex walked her through the assembly twice before he sent a target out fifty feet and showed her how the bolt pushed a bullet in. “Look through the scope. Don't close your eye, you'll start squinting.” He pushed her legs apart further. “Stretch out a bit. Give yourself room. Relax. You've shot the pistol before, right?”

“Yeah.”

“The recoil is different, it'll come straight back into your shoulder.” He tapped it. “Keep yourself on the gun or it'll jump back and bruise you. The shot will go wide, too. No good. You comfortable? You're only fifty feet out so just line up the cross hairs, breathe out, and squeeze the trigger.”

Keta wiggled a bit on the floor, sighted, and fired. Her first shot went slightly wide but hit the target. She finagled the bolt without Alex's help and tried again. Closer this time. Her third shot hit the target dead center. “Ha.”

“Nice.” Alex agreed. He kicked the ammo box. “Do it ten times in a row and we'll try it outside.” He turned away.

“Where are you going?”

“To read your wind book.”

\--//--

Mess was crowded. It wasn't often all the classes coincided to allow dinner within the same three hour window. Alex lifted his laden tray one-handed over his head and squeezed through a group of excited new recruits. They blinked at his Scorpio-in-training silver-on-black and made room for him. He spotted Dillon, fresh from the clinic, with Callahan and a handful of others from the barracks at a long pick-nick style table in the center of the room. He circled around to an empty spot next to Dillon and fit himself in. “Hey, dude. How are the bruises?”

“Colorful.” Dillon smiled.

Callahan kicked Alex him under the table, “I thought we weren't going to see you in Mess anymore now that you've got a woman to cook for you.”

Dillon choked, “Don't even go there.” He looked around wildly, “Are you seriously clueless about her father?”

Alex pulled Dillon back into his seat, “She's never mentioned having any family in Zodiac-”

“Have you ever asked?”

“Well, no.”

“She's probably not supposed to mention that her dad basically runs internal affairs.”

Alex shrugged. It didn't mean anything to him either way. He still had to work hard to get into Scorpio- with or without Keta's father looming over him. He chewed on his bread roll and let Dillon spout on about rumors involving Zale June and his daughter.

D'Angelo caused a disturbance in Mess just by stepping into the expansive hall. His size made him conspicuous, his glower made him something to avoid, his reputation made people wary. He traveled down the buffet line without being challenged and at the end of it canvased the crowded tables. His attention landed on Alex.

Vega, two seats down spotted him at the same time. “Oh. Crap.”

Which, of course, made everyone turn to see the problem. Alex groaned. Lance stiffened and approached- it was principle now to show he was leader of the pack.

Callahan took his tray and shuffled the entire row of bodies several feet down. “Move it or loose it.” He said, planting his dinner back down on the table with finality. No one argued. Alex indicated the new spot with a slight tilt of his head. D'Angelo took it silently.

His being settled over the entire table. He came to rest. The table held its collective breath.

“Evening.” Alex said neutrally.

D'Angelo stared at him.

Dillon kicked Alex under the table and jerked his head at Vega who looked ready to bolt. Alex cleared his throat, “So, Eloy- when do you go up in a plane for real?”

Vega blinked at him, “Uh... you mean when I'm done with the simulations?”

“Yeah, do you get to fly it?”

“Um, no. I think our first flight up is a HALO jump.”

Dillon leaned over to join in and like breaking ice the tension at the table eased. “HALO?”

“It's high altitude, low open. They use it for getting soldiers into hostile territory without being seen.”

Callahan frowned, “You're jumping out of a plane?”

Vega nodded, relaxing with each moment D'Angelo quietly ate his dinner. “I heard a rumor they're going to drill us to shoot targets while we're falling, too. Like enemy soldiers on the ground where we're landing, things like that.”

Dillon shook his head, “Damn. I'll stick with telling people what to do.”

D'Angelo looked up, “You shouldn't tell anyone to do something you're not willing to do yourself. No one will respect a coward.”

The tension iced over. Dillon visibly swallowed his first and second retorts. “Well...” and he trailed off, unable to come up with a response.

Alex deflected to Colbert, the Aries that had helped break D'Angelo out of Solitary. “Hey, James, have you picked a specialty yet?”

James shook his head, mouth full of salad. “I'm debating between Sagittarius,” he nodded at Vega, “and Scorpio. They both have similar styles- dependance on weather, remote missions- I don't know which to work on first, though.”

“Do you want to stay with this group?” D'Angelo involved himself in the conversation with significantly less tension.

“Sure, that'd be cool.”

“Start with Sagittarius. The Scorpio specialty takes so long you'll be paired up with one of the new  
recruits by the time you're ready.”

They all paused to look at the gaggle of fresh faces laughing and joking. That wouldn't last long.

James nodded, “Sagittarius it is.” He polished off his plate and nodded to the table at large. “See ya, Alex, guys. Hey Lance, eat with us tomorrow? I want to chat more.”

D'Angelo's eyes passed over Alex on their way up and Alex gave what he hoped was an encuraging look. Lance nodded to James.

Dillon jumped to fill the silence. “How do you know so much?”

“It's a Leo's job to know how the Zodiac structure works, from training to missions to retirement. Most of the current Commanders were once Leo who have since specialized.”

Dillon slouched, “There's no way I'm going to pass all my tests.”

Alex put a hand on his shoulder, “You'll make it. How's your reading coming along?”

“Oh my god.” Dillon slammed his fork down, “Why are there like twelve ways to spell the same sound? How on earth are you supposed to memorize every damn word?”

Everyone laughed. Callahan said, “You start with the insults. It's more interesting that way.”

Vega chimed in, “Or you could start with Spanish, that's all phonetic.”

“Uh.” Dillon stood with his tray. “I'm over it.”

Alex stood as well, waved good bye, and the table collectively excused itself. Before he left Mess Alex saw Callahan escort Lance out at the head of the group, talking quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

“I think I need a math class.” Alex let the textbook slip out of his fingers and slap the dining room table. He scrawled an estimate below the unfinished equation on his paper and sighed. “I took trig too long ago to remember any of this.”

Keta snorted, nose deep in a fiction book she could afford to spend time on. “When did you take trig?”

“I don't know? Tenth grade?”

“What are you, like a savant or something?”

“No, my father....” He trailed off and scratched another estimate into his equation with a frown.

Keta prompted. “Your father, what?”

“Oh, he had me under tutors since I could babble. By the time I was in grade school I was far above my peer level.”

“Did it stick?”

“Yeah, a lot of it. I can make passable conversation in German and recite a lot of useless history dates from memory. Went through a lot of math.” He rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. “A lot of math. Statistics, logic, accounting, calculus- a lot of high-level concepts.”

“So what are you stuck on?”

“Cosines.”

That got her attention. Keta looked up, “Pardon? Like graphing waves?”

“Shooting uphill or downhill changes the calculations for aiming, you're supposed to measure distance as if the target's horizontal to you, that's the only way to get the right gravity calculation for the bullet drop.”

She chewed on that for a minute. “Does it change impact force?”

“No. Well yes, but only if you're shooting a bullet downhill from here to Mars.”

“That would be a bitch to time.”

“Someone's got it figured out- that's basically what they do with rockets, right?”

“I guess. So you going to find a tutor here on the base?”

“No, I think I'll just drop my ass in on one of the classes. I think all I really need is someone to tell me what math problems to do. I'll get it eventually.”

“We didn't learn uphill and downhill timing, I think I'll join you.” She set her book on the side table. “Hand me the Windage book?”

Alex leaned back to pass it over. “Knock yourself out, I think I'm going to unwind with some--”

The front door opened suddenly. D'Angelo filled the doorway and awkwardly paused on the threshold.

“Handcuffs?” Keta wisely didn't snicker.

“Tai Chi.” Alex finished.

“Is that what they're calling it, now?” She smiled at Alex.

D'Angelo let himself in and closed the door.

 

\--//--

D'Angelo's face was dark- a normal expression on him to anyone else but full of nuance to Alex. He saw the adrenaline racing in the set of his jaw. Saw the fear.

“The Taurus are back.”

The windage book slipped from Alex's fingers and thunked to the floor. Were they due back now? Were they early? Alex didn't know. He hadn't wanted to know. How did D'Angelo know? Had he already seen him?

“You know someone in the bulls?”

Alex scraped his chair back. “Sean.”

“Alex--” D'Angelo choked and the anger rose. Anger at himself for being afraid. Anger for showing anything at all.

Alex read him so clearly. The tension gave him away like neon signs. He was afraid everything would change, that Alex would figure out that he didn't want to be hurt after all, that he would be left alone again with all the rage and nowhere to put it.

Alex grabbed his keys.

“No!” D'Angelo spread his stance and blocked the door. A wolf ready to defend what was his.

“No, what?” Alex snapped. Nothing was going to keep him from seeing Sean again. Not even the Devil.

“You can't fuck him.”

Keta jumped to her feet, “Hey, don't tell him what to do.” She realized mid-sentence what she was condoning and pointed at Alex. “Don't cheat on anyone, that's not cool.”

“I don't want to fuck him, I want to talk to him. I want my friend back!” Alex made for the door but D'Angelo grabbed him. Alex's back hit the wall, his head bounced.

He bared his teeth but didn't struggle. D'Angelo would always be able to overpower him. “Let me go!”

“Why should I?” D'Angelo growled down at him.

“Because it's my fault he went to Taurus. It's my fault he fell in love with me. It's my fault I didn't stop it.”

“So what? So you broke his heart. He'll get over it.”

Keta put her small hand on Lance's straining forarm. “Hey, Lance, It's Lance right?”

D'Angelo looked away from her and Alex saw his resolve cracking. “Stay out of this.”

“You're not hearing what he's trying to say.”

Alex wasn't surprised when Lance didn't answer. Alex wasn't sure what he was trying to say himself.

She sighed, “I don't get it yet, but for some reason Alex thinks you're worth saving. He cares for you. Deeply. Maybe he even l-”

“Stop.” Alex insisted. “Don't do that. You don't get to go there.”

Lance looked at him hard, still pissed, still afraid, but latching on desperately to what Alex didn't want Keta to say. Alex lifted his chin. No one had ever accused Lance of stupidity.

“What I'm saying is he trusts you. And … whatever this is... between you. That trust needs to go both ways.”

Alex hadn't realized it before now, but Keta was dangerous. She saw things he hadn't wanted to see and now he wondered if he could stop seeing them. He wondered if Dillon was right- that her father really was Commander of Libra. His next breath shuddered.

Lance shook, too. Subtly. But his was a shake of unresolved conflict. “How..-”

“You can start by letting him go.”

Lance snarled, “I'm not talking to you, Zale. Shut up or I'll tell your father about Dean.”

She recoiled, “How do you know about him?”

“You think I'd let Drake room with anyone without checking them out? Please.”

“You don't own him, you know. He's a human being--”

Lance narrowed his eyes at her, “Dean Taylor, six foot two, graduated Cancer last year, two successful missions, just fucked you on Tuesday; should I tell Daddy how you s--”

“You wouldn't dare.”

Alex shook his head, “Don't bet against him Keta. Never bet against him.”

Lance's color was high with triumph when he turned back to Alex. Keta hesitated for just a beat. She fled to her room and the door clicked shut. Lance's expression twisted between confused and furious. “I'm bigger than you. Stronger. I take what I want.” Lance pressed his head against the wall beside Alex and whispered. “Yet somehow you are the one in control here.” He punched the wall. On the other side Keta muffled a yelp. “I don't understand how...”

He kissed Alex hard, all growling and teeth. Alex broke one hand free and gripped Lance closer. His upper lip pinched between them. He tasted blood. Lance forced his tongue deep and they both panted. Their hearts raced.

“Keta's right. I trust you.” He put a hand on Lance's chest. “You know that already, somewhere inside. You respect me for it- you have to or I wouldn't still be alive to piss you off so badly.”

“I hate that putting someone in the hospital isn't enough.” Lance pressed his hips against Alex's thigh, his erection was hot. “I love making you submit, I hate that it works. I hate that I need you to be calm. What have you done to me?”

“Same thing you've done to me.”

“I don't want you to see Sean.”

“Just to talk--”

“It's easier to be angry than to care. Easier to hurt...”

“Am I worth the trouble to care about?”

“That's what I ask myself every morning.”

Alex shook his head, “Who made you so angry, Lance?”

The man tensed like he was expecting a blow; shoulders hunched up and eyes squeezed shut. He relaxed by degrees. When he opened his eyes they burned dark fury- a black intensity Alex had never seen before.

D'Angelo let him go suddenly and snaked his belt out of his pants. It hissed. His hand was a thousand pounds on Alex's shoulder, driving him to his knees. “Suck me deep.” He warned quietly, “It's the only lube you'll get.”

 

\--//--

Alex fumbled at his fly. His hands shook; anticipation, dread, fear. His body responded to D'Angelo's dominance, to his hot scent, to the taste of his rough thumb forcing Alex's jaw open.

Alex panted. D'Angelo let his jeans fall. His dick sprang up, hard and dark, already weeping. He forced Alex's head back and plunged.

Alex choked. He couldn't breathe. Every muscle in his throat seized against the dark shaft. It was brief. D'Angelo pulled back. Alex saw spots. His fingers tingled.

D'Angelo forced his cock down Alex's protesting throat, cutting off air.

Alex gripped D'Angelo's arm with one hand and jerked on his cock with the other. Every thrust choked him. D'Angelo's eyes burned. His hands demanded he comply. He wasn't given any choice. Alex didn't want a choice. He gasped between thrusts, sneaking air when he could and licking when he couldn't.

Too soon D'Angelo stood him up and yanked Alex's pants to the floor. He grabbed his ass and lifted him against the wall. Alex spread his legs wide. D'Angelo pinned one to the wall below the knee and gripped the opposite ass cheek.

He was suspended against the wall. Exposed. Twisted. D'Angelo placed his dick at Alex's entrance, adjusted his grip, and shoved himself halfway in a single thrust.

The sudden force made Alex cry out, a sharp surprised sound. The assault to his muscles rippled out as heat and he moaned. D'Angelo forced his cock deeper. He yanked out with as much violence and speared Alex a second time. Flesh slapped. Alex realized he was laughing. A low sound that should have scared him.

D'Angelo leaned close to listen and whispered, “Find something funny, Drake?”

“Yeah. I'm going to come before you.” Alex taunted.

“Like to see you try.”

D'Angelo nailed him again and again, whole body thrusts that slammed their hips together and dragged skin across skin. D'Angelo's heavy balls smacked with every surge. Alex arched away from the wall. D'Angelo bent to capture a nipple and bit down.

Alex shouted. He came, hammering his own prick fast enough to chafe, gasping for air.

D'Angelo snarled, “You'll pay for that.”

“Make me.” It was meant to be a challenge. It came out as a plea.

D'Angelo dropped him to the ground and forceably spun him around. He grabbed Alex's hips and rammed his cock back home. Alex bent to take it. He arched up and braced his hands on the wall. With his stance solid, D'Angelo could fuck him as hard as they both wanted.

Lance reached around and gripped Alex's flagging erection. Pain. Sensitive needling pain sparked at his touch. Alex twisted away. Lance dragged his hand up and down- he wasn't gentle. Alex jerked toward Lance's hand, wanting, then away, gasping. “Ah, no!” He wasn't actually sure that's what he wanted.

“You came before me. That's against the rules.”

“Ah, ah- stop, stop.” Maybe?

“No.” Lance slammed into Alex from behind and rubbed his cock.

The sting of pleasure twisted and crashed. It got confused inside. The cock up his ass slammed him toward pleasure. Alex moaned, unable to sort it out. “Fuck- don't-”

“You telling me to quit, Drake?

Alex fell from hands on the wall to forearms. He shook from toes to fingers, jerked around with every thrust and stinging stroke. Alex gasped. “Don't stop. Please.”

“That's more like it.”

His body burned. Forward, behind, inside. Alex hung his head. It was all he could do to stand up against the wall. He watched Lance's dark hand force his erection back up- hard and full. It screamed for something- anything. Alex actively fucked Lance's hand as much as the man fucked his ass. “Ohfuck.”

“Tell me you like it.”

“Yes. Yes, I like it.”

“You like it when I make it hurt. When I jack you off after you've already come.”

Entranced with Lance's dark voice and the pain/pleasure Alex whispered, “Yes. Make me like it, Lance. Make me come. Make me scream.”

“Oh, fuckyeah.” Lance held him tight and panted in his ear, body surging. “Mine.” He kept thrusting as he came, the sudden lubricant guiding him unexpectedly deep.

Alex seized, “God, Lance!” He heard only his blood rushing in his ears. He came in Lance's hand and everything burned. His legs gave. Lance let him crumple to his knees, too unsteady to catch him. He leaned on the wall over Alex and gasped for air. They stayed like that for long minutes.

Eventually Alex muttered, “I'll go run us a shower.”

\--//--

The water was awesomely hot- beautiful compared to the barracks showers. Half soaped and utterly wrought, Alex stood close behind Lance while he rinsed. His throat was sore, his ass ached deeply, his cock... had he really begged Lance for the pain? To be jerked off while still so sensitive from a climax?

Alex knew it had to have hurt- everything throbbed now- but all he could remember was how good it felt to be forced, how deeply satisfying it was to not be in control. He rubbed his face, a bit surprised at his own boldness.

Lance turned in the shower and Alex let his head fall against one dark pec with a sigh. Lance went still beneath his cheek. “I just... need a minute.” Alex said. He didn't know, exactly, he just didn't want to be out of contact with the man just yet. Even the two inches of space required for a shower was too far apart.

Lance hugged him. No half-committed act this, he wrapped his arms tight around Alex and stroked his back through the water. It curtained around them, billowing steam.Alex breathed the rough scent of him.

Lance said. “My father.”

Alex squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't really want to know. He didn't need to know. Maybe Callahan's rumor was right but even if he had... did. It didn't matter, that same person wasn't here in this shower. Lance had issues, there was no denying that, but he also legitimately tried. He had to be different now because Keta was also right.

Alex was in love with the Devil.

\--//--

It wasn't hard to find the bus that brought the Taurus recruits back from their off-site training. The dropoff was swarming with people, two or three schools of recruits all trying to find their friends at once. Alex heard Jasper's bray of laughter in the excited crowd. He and Leevi stood together with three other Taurus Alex didn't know.

“Nico!” Alex yelled, waving.

Leevi turned, “Hey Drake! Good to see a familiar face. Still alive?”

“And kicking.” Alex grasped Jasper's hand with a nod, “Welcome back, guys. Looking a little rough, though.” He smiled and pulled at Leevi's nest of hair.

One of the new guys groaned, “If I never see a cornfield again it will be too soon.” He let his digital camo bag drop to the cement and ran a hand over his buzzed head. “Erik Bell.” He pointed his thumb at the guys next to him, “Tyler Graham, Andrew LeBlanc.”

“Sup?”

“Cheers.”

“Alex Drake.” He offered. “You all headed to the barracks?”

Jasper scratched at his half-grown beard. “Naw, we're full bulls now. They set us up with apartments down the way.”

“C-block?”

Leevi nodded.

“Cool, you're by me.”

Leevi asked, “You've got an apartment? To yourself?”

“No I've been assigned a partner- I'll fill you in when I've seen Turov and Wright; where are they?”

Erick rolled his eyes. Jasper sucked his teeth. “Those two didn't make it back.”

What? “What do you mean?”

Leevi put a hand on Jasper's arm, “They were picked to go on a mission with a full Taurus crew. They have code names and everything.”

“You're joking.”

Jasper growled, “Yer damn right it's a joke.”

“Get over it, J.” Tyler put his hands together, “Please let it go. It's been a week.”

Leevi said, “Turov is 'Condor' and … what was Wright?”

Andrew shrugged, “Some big mountain cat.”

Alex crossed his arms, “Cougar?”

“Puma.” Leevi snapped his fingers, “That's it.”

“Well what are they doing? Do you know when they'll be back?”

“Whatever.” Jasper broke away from the group, “I'll see you girls at the room.”

“And what's got Henrick all twisted?” Alex added.

Leevi rolled his eyes now that Jasper was out of range, “Thinks he should have been picked instead. Wright wasn't really cutting it but he was too dense to admit it. I think they took him for his bull run to scare the idea out of him- make him clue in and transfer to Aries or something.”

Alex sighed, “Brilliant.”

“Leeeeeeeeevi, how's my favorite jeans doing?” Dillon crashed the mood with high-fives and big smiles. The evidence of D'Angelo's fists was almost entirely gone- not completely, though.

“Dude, gnarly.” Erik pointed at a yellowed palm-sized welt at Dillon's neck. “What happened?”

“Took on the Devil.”

Erik shook his head, “Who?”

“Isn't that the tall black dude?” Tyler asked.

Leevi coughed, “D'Angelo?”

“Ironic.” Said Andrew.

“What?”

“Really? His nickname is the Devil but his last name means 'of the angels.' That's funny, there.”

“Dude's got no angels in him, I promise.” Dillon laughed. “But what's up, where you going? Where's Wright and them?”

Alex corralled Dillon around the shoulders. “Let's go to your apartment, guys. You're probably ready for showers.”

Andrew sighed, “Oh, god a shower. Yes.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dillon jumped up on the couch just inside the doorway. “Damn, guys, I can't wait 'till I'm out of the barracks, this place is shiny. Is that a balcony?”

Tyler threw the curtains open, “Looks like a porch, goes down the whole building- hey a barbeque, sweet.”

Dillon scowled, “Alex, your place look like this?”

“Only two bedrooms instead of four.”

“Jealousssss.” Dillon pouted.

Bags dropped. Beds were claimed. All four newly-branded Taurus disappeared to investigate their home. Levi and Andrew came back to the common space in the middle. Showers started.

Dillon perched on the back of the couch, “So Turov? Wright?”

“They're full Taurus, now. Condor and Puma- off on a mission somewhere. Fighting for Justice and Truth.”

Alex stayed at the doorway, “You don't know where.”

Andrew shrugged, “They signed paperwork, man. This wasn't a training session- they're the real deal. Real bullets. Real mission. No one knows where or why. We didn't even know they were picked until the next morning when they weren't at lignup.”

Dillon pitched a low whistle.”

“Right?” Levi agreed. “Don't rub it in Jasper's face for a while- we have to live with him, you know? Frankly, I'm glad none of us four were picked. We made a good team, beat almost everyone on the time tirals. I bet they'll keep us together on our bull run.”

Alex asked, “So when do you guys go?”

Levi shrugged, “Depends on when they need people and who's better fit for the job.”

“So you're recruits until further notice.”

Andrew propped a hip on the couch, “That's about it. Until then we stay in the gym and our DI yells at us.”

Tyler stumbled out of the hallway naked and dripping. He jerked his hands out and announced, “It emerges from the depths of the lake, aged a thousand years... to FEED!” He grabbed Dillon's head and licked his ear.

“Oh, dude. Gross.” Dillon fought him off.

“My turn,” Levi excused himself.

“Having fed, the lake monster seeks a fertile body with which to BREED!”

“Fuck that.” Dillon ran behind an emerging Jasper and pointed at Alex, “You want to go play swordfight, do it with him.”

Tyler turned, “Yeah?”

Alex put up a hand, “Sorry, taken.”

“'course...” Tyler slunk back to his room.

Jasper smirked. “That's right, you and Sean were a thing, right?”

Andrew shook his head, “Not anymore, isn't that why Wright joined up? Because you turned him down?”

“Then who are you with?”

He really should have seen this coming, just let Tyler make his joke and move on. What were they going to do, drag him to a therapist? Would it matter that he was already seeing one? Or make it worse?”

He could play it casual. No, already too late. He'd stood here for too long thinking about the answer. He'd made it a big deal now. Could always brush it off... but Dillon knew and he thought it was a big joke- he wouldn't keep it a secret. But then they wouldn't talk with him about it- they'd whisper to each other instead.

Better they heard it from him. “Lance D'Angelo.”

Levi's shower stopped. The apartment hovered in silence long enough that Alex felt his heart rate spike. So answer already, deliver the scathing disbelief. Alex readied to leave.

J snorted. He covered his mouth with his hands and snorted again. Behind him, Dillon laughed nervously. Jasper lost it, braying against the couch.

Andrew offered Alex a more level look. “You're fucked.”

\--//--

Standoff. Alex and Jasper with Dillon and Andrew caught in the line of fire between them.

Jasper's laughter was harsh. "How does that kind of thing even start? Did you start it or did he?" The question came with a pointed look, like he wasn't sure Alex was telling the truth.

"It was mutual." Sort of. Alex frowned.

"He's like a raging bull. In a china shop." Jasper lifted his eyebrows when Alex didn't respond. "You're the china." He said slowly.

"If you're concerned about my health--"

"More like your mental health."

"Hey. You don't have to like it, it's not your decision. But you haven't been here in weeks. You don't know how bad it got- how much better it's been since we started seeing each other."

Dillon nodded, "It's harder to set him off now."

Andrew asked, "Are you trying?"

Jasper jerked his hand between them, "What, you think you can help him? Is that what this is?"

"Why are you so opposed to the idea?"

"Because he's a murderer!"

Dillon and Andrew flinched back. Alex just scowled. "What do you think you've been training to be? Why else would you want to be picked for your bull run so badly?"

Jasper pointed at him, "That's not the same--"

"Just because your commander says it's ok to kill someone doesn't make it any less murder."

"He killed his father--"

"So will you!" Alex shouted, pointing back, "You'll kill someone's father, someone's brother, someone's son. You'll murder their dreams and their future because someone else said it was required." Alex shook his head, "So will we all if we're any good at our jobs."

Jasper sneered. Dillon didn't know what side to take. Andrew focused off into space and Alex hoped at least he understood.

Alex let himself out. He closed the door on Levi's questioning voice- "What was all that?"

\--//--

Eve touched Alex's shoulder. "Stretch it down more, low as you can. Get your pelvis on your heel." She pressed gently at his hip to correct the angle. He had no idea tai chi could wear you out. Wasn't this supposed to be meditative?

Eve mirrored him so he could compare exactly how flexible she was. "What's on your mind?" 

"Killing people."

Eve blinked at him, thrown for a moment to glance at her notebook on the desk.

"Sorry, not like that- only... Zodiac is in the business of killing people."

"I see you've been talking to the protesters."

"I think I was one last week."

"What do you mean?"

"I got in an argument with Jasper over-" He was back to hesitating over it. Him. Lance. What had happened to his bravado from before?

"Over...?"

"We argued about Lance. Jasper claimed he wasn't worth helping because he's a killer."

Now Eve did get up and fetch her notebook. "Tell me about it."

Alex moved to the next position in the form to gather his thoughts. "I told him he was no better, that none of us were. We're all being trained to kill... right?" Alex twisted to look at Eve, "I mean, what else do you need a sniper for? Duck hunting?"

"How did he take it?"

"Not good." He corrected his position with a sigh. "I don't know if he really heard a thing I said but that's not really my concern anymore- we'll work it out or something, it's just..." He trailed off. This time Eve didn't prompt him. He appreciated that she could recognize the difference between lost in thought and needing to formulate words. "How do I know I'm being told to kill the right person." He asked finally.

Eve looked up from her notebook. "I like that question." she said. "Are you not concerned about the fact that you will be killing a person? Someone living and breathing like yourself?"

She didn't answer his question. Alex moved to the next position in the form, one leg up and arms high. He was still a little frustrated that she never answered his questions but in the end she lead him around to solutions so he tried to be patient. "I don't know." He answered at length, "I guess that would depend on how the kill is decided."

Eve wrote in her notebook. "I'm going to schedule an observation with Aries for you."

"On a real mission? We can do that?" Alex stood out of position.

"I'll be honest, most of the commanders are better off when their recruits don't question the ethics of what they do. It makes for good soldiers that don't question orders. But those people don't move into adviser positions, into commander positions. They never ask the right questions."

"About one in thirty." Alex said, suddenly making a connection.

"Yeah that's about... right..." She looked up, "What is it you've thought about?"

"Kimberly keeps telling us she'll be lucky if even one of us pass to become full Scorpio snipers. Those who drop out will go to another Sign. But I'm not seeing any of the guys not capable of what we're learning. It's not a physical test, is it?" He tapped his head, "She's testing us here to find the right pieces to put on the chess board. Pieces that will think for themselves."

Eve covered her expression by looking down at her notebook again. "I'll clear the observation through Kim. I don't imagine she'll have a problem."

Alex smiled broadly, "Thanks Eve."

"Show me that crane stance again. You weren't very steady."

\--//--

The simulation pit was a two story hole in the ground embedded with nanotech. Clear, bullet-proof panels extended above ground another two stories and capped the space to prevent stray fire.

Today there was stray fire.

Alex sat in the back of an observation room. His Scorpio-in-training digital greys kept him hidden from most conversation. He leaned forward, elbows on knees, and watched Dillon on screen try to gain control of the crazy situation he'd been thrown into.

It wasn't going well. Alex had a feeling it wasn't supposed to. The projection put him in a thick jungle. Simulated Taurus were scattered in the field. Dillon couldn't see enough of his men and radios were malfunctioning.

Kimberly slid onto the bench beside him in full Scorpio blacks. Alex hadn't even noticed her enter the room.

"You don't know how to keep your head down, do you, Stinger?"

Stinger. Like on the end of a scorpion tail. Alex didn't think this was going to go well. "Ma'am."

"Don't 'ma'am' me. I hear you want to sit on an observation."

"Eve thinks it will help clear up some questions I have."

"Questions like what?"

On the screen Dillon's virtual troops were surrounded. He hadn't figured it out yet. "Like who decides when someone needs to die. And why."

Kimberly was silent for a moment. "You don't ask easy questions, do you?"

"No, Ma'am."

"I've got a hot-headed Taurus trying to knock down my door as we speak. He seems to think you need to be removed."

Jasper. Damn. "From Scorpio?"

"From Zodiac. Says you're disrupting the nature of our operations."

Alex schooled his expression carefully. If he was already in hot water, Kimberly didn't need to know how furious Jasper made him. He gripped the bench below him and tried to breathe normally. "What do you think?"

"Why do you care what I think?"

"You're my Commander. You have influence. If you agree with him there's really not much I can do."

"I'm not your Commander, yet--"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. You are. I'm going to be a Scorpio or I'm going home. There aren't any in-between options for me. I'll be kicked out of any other sign within three days."

Kimberly and he watched Dillon surrender his position in the simulation. As the screen flipped to Zodiac news most of the observers began shuffling out the door. Finally Kimberly said, "I've signed off on the observation. Don't thank me."

He didn't.

"I'd say keep your head down but I don't think it'll do any good so at least try not to piss anyone off for a week--"

The observation room door slammed inward. Lance frog-marched a very pissed Jasper into the otherwise empty room.

Kimberly stood. "Jasper Henrick, Taurus recruit." She didn't have to demand his attention, her voice snapped it in place. He stopped struggling.

"Thank will be all, D'Angleo. Drake."

Lance clapped one big hand on Jasper's shoulder as farewell. Alex followed him to the exit. He heard Kimberly bark at Jasper. "I hear you've got something to say about my recruit."

 

\--//--

Lance pegged Alex to the wall just outside the observation room door relatively gently. He squeezed Alex’s left shoulder with one broad, dark hand and just looked down. Alex met his quiet stare. It was different, but Alex didn’t see any anger or frustration in Lance’s face. Just calm. The moment passed. Lance let him go- as much as releasing his shoulder was letting him go. Lance didn’t look away or step back.

Alex straightened his digital grays. “I’m headed up to the sim to find Dillon. Come with me?”

Lance gave a single curt nod. They went. Dillon was stuck in debriefing and through the window Alex saw him hanging his head in his hands while a replay ran on the screen. An older Leo in digital desert uniform slapped his pointer at a wall of posted bullet points that said things like ‘Focus under pressure’ and ‘Integrity through triumph.’ His pointer underscored ‘Knowledge is power.’

“What happened?” Lance asked.

“He lost communication with his squad, things went downhill after that.”

The Leo slapped Dillon’s desk with his pointer and jerked it in the direction of the door. Head low, Dillon went. The Leo collapsed his pointer and followed.

Lance bellowed, “Leo recruit Dillon!” Everyone started. “Commander Thomson has a few chores for you to dirty your hands with while you consider quote ‘your tremendous lack of ingenuity.’”

“Aw, man.”

The Leo jabbed him with the pointer. “You want more, son? When you’re done, come see me. We’ll go through the honor law until it gets stuck in your head like a bad song.”

Lance clapped his hand down on Dillon’s shoulder hard enough to stagger him. “He may not return to you until tomorrow afternoon, Leo. I’ll escort him myself.”

“Appreciate that recruit…”

“Leo recruit Lance D’Angelo.”

The Leo extended his hand, “Leo Brekken. I’ve heard your name, D’Angelo. Generally not in good context.”

Alex eased his hands out of their cross over his chest but all Lance did was say, “Sir.”

Brekken nodded, “Good to see you’re not trying to hide it. So your shadow must be Drake.”

Now Lance did bristle. He stepped fully between the older Leo and Alex.

Brekken’s voice remained mild, “Stand down, recruit. You’re dismissed.”

Lance pulled Dillon away and Alex turned with them.

“Not you, Scorpio.”

Alex gave Dillon a slight smile and turned back to the Leo.

“I hear your name around D’Angelo’s more often than not.”

Alex took a page from Lance’s book, stood at attention, and said, “Sir.”

“You’ve got a future ahead of you. Don’t sabotage it trying to keep someone else afloat.”

Why couldn’t anyone see Lance was worth more than a charitable handout? Alex tried to keep his offense swallowed down and it was tough. “No, Sir.”

“You’re not hearing me, when he becomes an anchor, you’ll be the one sinking.”

Oh, Alex got it all right. Stop trying to honestly help someone and start thinking about what would get him farther along. He understood. “Sir, we’re all capable—“

“Some more than others. Not all recruits survive the fires of initiation. They’re meant to weed out the incapable. Don’t handicap him or yourself by thinking you can get both of you through. Stay focused and you’ll be the best.”

“Sir.” Alex already knew what he was focused on. His friends were as important to him as earning Scorpio’s full blacks. What were the blacks worth without them?

“Dismissed.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dillon groaned, "I'm not cleaning the toilets, am I?"

Alex caught up and grinned, "You're not doing anything, dude. You look like you need some time away from this place."

"Commander Thompson?"

"I lied." Lance said. He let Dillon's shoulder go. "Where are we headed?"

Dillon blinked up at Lance but wisely didn't ask questions. "Haven't been to the Grave in a while."

"That bar needs a new name." Alex grumbled but turned in the direction of town. "What was Brekken in your face about at debriefing?"

Dillon looked up at the sky, "I don't know- they want me to know everything. I don't know how a radio works. If it doesn't work I can't fix it."

"So get someone who does." Lance said.

"They're all fake projections."

"That machine is smart. If you pick out a team that can do things you don't know how to do, you should be fine."

"How am I supposed to pick people based on their photo? No one is there to tell me what the choices can do."

Lance frowned down at him, "You're supposed to read their files, you can get to them from the planning screen. Didn't they show you how it worked?"

Dillon grumbled, "Fuck with all with the reading. Words everywhere- I don't know how you people get anything done in life with all this reading."

Alex laughed, "You just need more practice."

"It's just a stupid machine."

They crossed the street onto civilian territory and found the Grave in a lull before the after-dinner rush. Alex held the door. Dillon found seats at the bar and ordered the first round.

\--//--

Dillon snorted his beer. Alex grabbed it before it spilled while Dillon tried to cough up a lung. Alex slid the drink onto the bar, "I think you're done." 

"W't'v'r. Yanks th'nkin I shit... what?" 

"What is right." Lance grabbed Dillon under the arm but the bar had filled since they came in and there was no easy way to the door. 

Alex closed the tab and cleared a path between half-drunks and their drivers. The door swung open before he reached it. Jasper took two hopping steps forward. He swung his hardest hook straight into Alex's cheek and nose. Alex flinched back into Dillon who crumpled to the floor. 

Pain. 

Lance slid himself past Alex with the next breath and lay waste with a grunt. Jasper collapsed under a train wreck of black fury. Alex brought his hands to his nose. Blood. Possible break. Dillon swam around on the floor, too drunk to know which way was up. The bouncer turned to see the commotion. Alex felt hyper-aware of each breath, each fracture of time as it passed though his eye socket. 

He grabbed Dillon off the floor and rammed his shoulder into Lance. He pushed Dillon ahead, tangling him with Jasper's feet. Lance barely caught him. Alex pushed them both, "Out!" 

Jasper moaned on the floor. Alex saw him hold his jaw. Then blood streamed hot out of Alex's nose and he looked up at the ceiling to stem the flow. The bouncer reached them, "The fuck is this?" He shoved Lance toward the door. Alex followed quickly before the big guy thought to manhandle him, too. Pain spidered around his left cheek and eye, stabbing whenever he blinked or swallowed. 

Lance kept Dillon from falling on his face. The three of them spilled out of the bar. Jasper was ejected shortly after. Alex caught him around the waist, held him up. "You're such an idiot." 

"Fucyou." He slurred, teeth and tongue uncooperative among the abrupt swelling. Lance certainly was effective. 

"Sorry, I'm taken." Alex slung Jasper's arm over his shoulders and navigated the street. 

Lance followed, "Just leave him here." 

Alex shook his head and regretted it. He saw spots in one eye. "No sense in making this worse." 

Jasper tried to spit, maybe on Alex. He only succeeded in drooling. "Need to keep your dog on a leash." 

"You started it, you dick. What did you expect?" 

"Gonna put you in your place." 

"Where's that?" 

"'way from all of us." 

"Oh, did I make you uncomfortable, J? You don't like hearing about my private life? Maybe you shouldn't judge it, then." They crossed into Zodiac property and Alex let go of Jasper's arm. He let the man stumble and collapse in the grass. "No, it was the talk about killing people, wasn't it? Made you think about what you're doing rather than let you go gungho?" 

Dillon coughed. He wreched in the grass. Jasper flipped Alex his middle finger and struggled to stand. 

Alex bent over him. Blood dripped on Jasper's digital dirt. "You know, if you started thinking with your head instead of your ass, you might actually get somewhere. What part of 'I am dating the devil' made you think you could get away with assaulting me?" 

Jasper's eyes rolled around to land on Lance. They went wide. 

Alex resisted the urge to shake his head. "You didn't even know what hit you." He stuck his hand out. "Get up. Let's get you to medical." 

"Why do you care?" He grabbed Alex's hand and stood under his own power. 

"I actually don't hate you, you know." 

"But you're with him!" 

"And that makes me your enemy? Come on, J, grow a pair. You expect to see a beast so that's all you see." 

Lance said, "Grrr." 

Alex laughed but it hurt. 

Jasper tried to stagger away, "You're a fucking nutcase." He almost fell. 

Alex grabbed his arm and guided him up the steps of the medical building. "Don't worry. I'm seeing a therapist. She says I've got potential."

 

\--//--

Alex let his eyes close. His nose was full of gauze and a nurse had forced a pair of painkillers down with some water. He breathed out his mouth. They hadn't kicked in yet. He could hear Lance's low voice droning across the waiting room, giving a statement to a woman he seemed to be familiar with. Considering how many people he'd put in this building over the few months he'd been here, Alex wasn't too surprised.

They'd taken Jasper, deeming his injury more urgent than Alex's. That was fine. He was comfortable here. Mostly. He needed to pee. 

Standing up out of a chair without looking down was a very odd series of motions. He wasn't familiar with medical's layout via the ceiling and kept his hands out wide. He bumped into a waiting couch arm. 

Lance put a hand on Alex's shoulder and corrected his direction. 

"Bathroom." Alex said. "They're done with you?" 

"For now." 

Alex pushed the bathroom door open. The ceiling looked the same in here. He relieved himself and spent some time washing away the blood on his hands. It was half dry in places, tacky in others, and generally stubborn. 

Lance squeezed his shoulder gently. "How are you doing?" 

"I'll be fine." Alex dried his hands. He glanced down far enough to catch Lance's dark eyes. "He didn't get enough contact to really screw anything up. I'll probably have a black eye tomor--" Lance kissed him. 

"I wanted to tear his eyes out." 

"Thank you for not doing that." 

"It's awkward to explain later." Lance pushed him against the tile wall. His hands were hot. "Anything broken?" 

"Nurse said probably not." Alex arched against the wall. Lance's hands slid across his chest and down under his cargo pants. Broad hands squeezed his bare ass and kneaded. Lance pressed in from the front. Alex braced his hands on Lance's chest and tried to catch his breath. "Here?" 

"I want to wipe off every trace of that man. You're mine." Lance pressed his knee between Alex's legs, forcing them wide. "Mine to hurt." He dragged Alex bodily up his leg until their erections met. "Mine to please." 

"Shit. Lance." Alex gulped air. His cock throbbed and with Lance's hands taking up all the available space in his pants it was trapped. Lance's fingers curled in. The very tips pressed against his entrance. He was in the medical bathroom. It was late, but anyone could enter that door and the first thing they'd see was Alex's cock trying to escape his pants. They had to stop. 

"Stop thinking." Lance kissed him hard, pressing Alex's shoulders against the tile. He massaged Alex's ass, stroking and stroking the tightest spot of him. 

That wasn't what he'd meant. Alex made a negative sound in his throat. He tried to push Lance away, but for all his training, Lance was simply overpoweringly stronger. Lance's hands gripped tight, his kiss sealed them together. With the gauze in his nose Alex couldn't breathe. 

He tried sucking air straight from Lance. He tried fighting, pushing. He snuck air from the corners of his mouth but it wasn't enough. His chest heaved. The tips of his fingers burned. 

Lance dragged his leg down against Alex's cock. He let him breathe. 

Alex gasped against the tile. Air. Sweet, cold air. Oxygen shot straight to his brain. His vision sharpened. The edges of things trailed. 

Lance whispered in his ear, "I like when you struggle."

 

\--//--

Lance parted Alex's ass. He thrust a finger one knuckle deep. Dry. Not hard enough to tear. Not deep enough. He sealed his mouth over Alex's and thrust his tongue in. Alex's nose and eye throbbed. His fingers burned. His chest sucked at nothing. It went on longer this time. He pushed at Lance's bare finger; Lance thrust it deeper. He tangled his tongue; Lance thrust back. He tried to push, Lance dragged his body back up his leg and finally, finally let him breathe.

Alex was going to hyperventilate. He couldn't suck air in fast enough. His vision doubled, stabilized, and the trailing effect came back stronger. "Not....fun..." He managed between desperate breaths. Lance was all around him, he had no way to stop this.

"Don't lie to me." Lance said, "You're as hard as I am."

Oh, god, he was. Alex stared at Lance, wide eyed. His fight or flight trigger fired with every heartbeat.

"Open your pants." It wasn't a suggestion.

Alex's hands shook. He clawed at his buttons. Nothing felt right through his fingers. They tingled. He unzipped his pants, pushed them open. His cock ached. 

Lance smiled with too many teeth. "You like this." He kissed Alex against the tile. 

Alex moaned, caught between desperation and the impossible knowledge that some part of him wanted this. Whole parts of his body burned without air. Other parts felt too cold. His hands tingled. He couldn't stop shaking. Lance pressed a second finger against his hole, stretching it wide without anything to ease the way. He kept running his fingers around and in, playing as much as invading.

Lance laughed quiet and low at Alex's struggles. "Touch yourself little dragon." He whispered, "Tell me what you feel."

He felt like he was going to pass out. He wasn't entirely sure how he hadn't already. Alex didn't have the coordination to wrap his fingers around his own shaft. He was too wired to focus, his brain too stripped of everything but basic animal instinct. He dragged his hand down his own cock and gasped anew. He was so close to coming it felt exactly like heat stroke. Too much noise, white at the edge of his vision. He made a sound like begging. Words were completely beyond him.

Alex grabbed at Lance's pants and couldn't make heads or tails of the button. He pulled on it, yanked it free. Lance's thick cock slapped the underside of Alex's thigh. He couldn't articulate what he wanted. He didn't even know what he wanted. His ass flexed. He pushed against Lance's fingers. Lance teased him deeper. "Say it. Tell me what you want."

Cock. He wanted a dick in his ass and Lance cutting off his air. He wanted to come while he couldn't breathe.

 

\--//--

Lance walked Alex straight into a stall and locked it with a swing of his elbow. There was no cover on the toilet. He slid Alex down to straddle it. He grabbed Alex's chin with one hand and spoke in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you while he's here and I don't want you to stay silent." Alex could only stare. Lance shoved his thumb along Alex's teeth, bracing his mouth wide. "Take a deep breath."

Alex managed two, then Lance gagged him. The flesh was hot and stiff. Alex's eyes rolled. His throat closed, a reflex attempt to swallow. Lance forced himself deeper, until Alex's nose touched his abs. His thumb remained lodged between Alex's teeth. His other hand wrapped around Alex's head.

He couldn't breathe. Lance moved his head in small motions. Not enough to pull all the way out. Not enough to get any air. He couldn't tell if the man was still here in the bathroom. All he could hear was blood in his ears. All he could feel was the throb of Lance's cock in his mouth. The burn in his chest. His fingers. 

Lance pulled out. Alex gulped air and his hearing faded back in. Someone was peeing in a urinal. Lance's cock hung in front of Alex's lips, red and weaping. Wet. He leaned forward. Alex licked past Lance's thumb on his teeth, he laved across the stiff shaft.

Alex ran his fingers down Lance's sides until he caught jeans. He pulled the down, grabbed Lance's bare ass and pulled him in. He swallowed the wide, pulsing flesh. Lance grunted. He thrust in full, steady strokes. Alex parted Lance's ass to run his fingers down the crease. He pressed on his hole and felt the cock on his tongue leap.

Lance yanked backward, "Turn around," he growled.

Alex was lightheaded, all floaty and distant. His chest ached. Alex reversed himself over the toilet and heard the man at the urinal go quiet. "Is someone there?" A half-sure voice. A stall at the end of the row swung open. Three doors away. 

Lance grabbed Alex's hips, parted his ass, and paused there for a second. Cold air brushed across his hole and the back of his balls. Alex leaned back. He wanted. 

The man checked another stall. Two doors away.

Alex bit his lip in an effort to stifle his breath. Lance pressed hard and steady. Alex arched. Gasped. Lance never seemed to fit at first- too large, too hot. He forced himself in. "Ah--!" Alex said. Part sudden stretch and part desire for more.

The stall next to them swung open. Hit the wall. Empty. 

Lance gripped Alex's hip with one hand, pulled his ass cheek to the side with the other, and thrust up, steady and deep. He purred over Alex's shoulder, "Should I let him in?" His cock forced a breath from Alex with every impact; a small needy sound with each.

Their door rattled. Locked. Alex shook and swallowed his next cry.

"Oh." Said Lance with a smile in his voice, "Let me help with that." He pulled Alex upright, wrapping one arm around his chest. The other hand lifted his leg. Lance braced his foot on the toilet. Alex's leg was forced up and out over Lance's larger thigh. His ass spread for Lance's cock. His own erection hot and displayed for the ceiling. Lance clapped his hand over Alex's mouth. The gauze blocked his nose. Alex grabbed Lance's arm with one hand and the top of the stall with the other. Lance pulled Alex's head back tight against his shoulder and that was when Alex saw him.

The man had picked the next stall and stood up on the toilet to see. He leaned over the partition, eyes wide, fixed on Alex's straining cock. Alex moaned into Lance's immobile hand, turned on, captured, and utterly at Lance's mercy. The man flicked his eyes up to Alex's face. They were bright blue.

Alex couldn't breathe. More than Lance's hand on his mouth, more than the his cock pounding hard like his heart; they were being watched with a hunger Alex felt deep in his heart. Blue Eyes wasn't looking away and the longer he stood there the heavier his breath became. Alex arched against Lance, bobbing his cock. Blue Eyes fixated there and licked his lips. Alex's blood rushed in his ears.

He felt his balls tighten. His lungs burned. The sensation of sucking for air and getting only vacuum drove him mad. He was so close.

Lance growled in his ear, "When I decide I want your ass, you don't get a choice." His cock drove deep. "If I decide we might get caught, you can fight me but I will win."

Alex's vision tunneled down to a pair of bright blue eyes and a mop of black hair. Lips that flushed and stayed parted. Colors sparked across his vision.

Alex clawed at Lance's arm. He needed air, needed freedom. Lance only held him tighter, fucked his ass harder. Alex couldn't make sense of anything. Up felt like down. He came screaming into Lance's hand. He struggled, desperate. There was no fear, only pure, final will. He saw a streak of come cross his vision. It landed on his digital grays.

His whole body seized with the force of his climax. More than his shirt grayed out. Lance moved his hand down to Alex's chest to keep him in place.

Air.

Sudden oxygen sent bright sparks along the sides of his eyes. Alex saw himself shoot another rope up over himself. It hit his cheek. Lance licked it off and slammed his hips up. "You came before me," he snarled. "You'll pay for that later."

Alex met bright eyes over the partition. The man said quietly, "Oh, fuck." But he didn't leave. If anything he leaned closer. 

Alex shot streak after streak over his shirt and belly. His whole body bucked with the force of Lance. Lance's climax tore through him. He gripped Alex's chest like a vice. He yelled Alex's name and the sound was a roar. 

Blue eyes jumped off the toilet and hurried out. The bathroom door slammed behind him. Alex spared a moment to wonder if he was running to tell someone. No one came back through the door, though.

It was Lance's turn to catch his breath. He sat them both down on the toilet, Alex in his lap, his cock still deep. Alex collapsed back against him, just breathing. Lance stroked his hands down Alex's legs, up over his hips, and back down. His touch soothed the shakes. Alex had trouble calming down. They panted out of sync. 

Alex shuddered. What he'd done... what they'd done... He wasn't sure what to think.

His chest ached. His nose and eye throbbed with each heartbeat. Lance's hands rubbed away the worst of the jitters. They sat there breathing for several minutes.

Lance softened enough that he slid out. That loss of connection made Alex sigh. Lance leaned him forward over the tank of the toilet. The porcelain was chilly against his arms. Alex heard him cleaning up at the sink- as nonchalant about his nakedness now as ever. When he returned, his hands were hot from the water. He eased Alex's shirt over head. Lance squeezed his bare shoulder. "Let's go."

Alex's legs were stiff. His chest hurt. Mostly Alex just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. He couldn't really make sense of his own head. His body was a wreck but everything had a nice buzz to it like when he'd gone three days without sleep. He washed up at the sink.

Alex accepted his clean shirt and tugged it on. It was warm from the hand drier. Lance turned toward the door. Alex grabbed his arm, "Wait..." He tugged himself into Lance's arms. Enclosed there in warmth, Alex felt himself finally relax.

Lance rubbed his back and stood there until Alex felt steady again. Enough to clearly decide a visit to Eve was in order. "Stay over tonight?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

It shouldn't have thrilled him, but Alex had never wanted Lance so close until now. That simple answer sent shivers through his gut. Alex let Lance lead him back to the medical waiting room. A nurse was ready to remove the gauze from his nose.

\--//--

Alex woke the third time Lance slid his hard shaft deep inside. He was on his stomach, legs splayed, mid-moan when he returned to consciousness. It was early, but Alex couldn't imagine a better alarm clock. Why on earth had he waited so long to keep Lance overnight?

His erection throbbed against the mattress. Alex tucked his legs up and knelt on hands and knees. Lance gripped his hips. His thrusts slow and deep. "Hands on the wall." He grumbled.

Alex complied. He arched under the assault and groaned aloud. They hadn't done slow since Sean-- Alex stopped that thought and focused on his own breathy gasps.

Lance leaned in harder, "Yeah, let me hear you."

"You feel good."

Lance moved his hands down to the globes of Alex's ass. He spread his cheeks. "I like the way you take my cock."

Alex leaned back, "Faster."

"Beg."

"Please, I want you--"

"Say my name."

"Lance." Alex couldn't lean any further without his hands coming off the wall. He made a frustrated noise in his throat, "Please, Lance!"

He still didn't pick up the pace. His shaft drove deep and too slow. "Do you like waking up with my cock inside?"

"Yes!" Alex trembled, close but not enough.

"Do you want this to happen again?"

"God, yes."

"Then listen." Lance shoved his dick hard and held himself deep. "Yesterday you broke a rule. What was it?"

Oh, fuck. Alex shook, excited and just a little worried. "I came first."

"And what's my rule?"

"Don't come before you."

"So you know the rule, then?" Alex let out a shuddering breath. Lance leaned over him and dug his fingers into Alex's hips. "Answer me," he whispered.

Alex breathed, "Yes, I know the rule."

"This isn't the first time you've broken it, so I'm changing the rule. You don't get to come at all unless I say so." Lance slid his hand down across Alex's stomach and gripped his shaft and balls. "This? It belongs to me." 

He jacked his hand up and down across the head of Alex's cock. The tight friction worked him up fast and hard. Alex bucked up into Lance's hand, "Oh, oh, please, yes, please." Lance let go. "No!" Alex shot a hand down to his cock.

"Hands on the wall!" Lance barked.

Alex slapped it back up and snarled at the pillow. "Please, please, please, Lance." He begged earnestly now. "Fuck me. I'm so hard for you."

"And you're gonna stay that way." Lance pulled himself free and thrust so slowly back in Alex thought he might scream in frustration. "You broke my rule. Today, you don't get to come."

"Lance, please!"

"Ahh," Lance laughed as he groaned, "First, I'm going to take your ass here on the bed." And he did so. Slowly.

Alex squirmed. Lance slapped his thigh. It wasn't gentle. The sound broke in the room and Alex whispered, "Fuck, yes."

"Afterward, we'll take a shower and I'll suck your dick while I jack off again." Lance ran his hand gently down Alex's back, a veneer over his wicked words. "Throughout the day I will find you and I will use you in one hole or another." His voice dropped to a whisper. "And maybe, if you're very good, I will wake you up tomorrow with my cock."

Alex whimpered. "Please, yes." Lance's voice stuck in his head. There was going to be a print on his thigh, he was sure. 

"Tomorrow you will beg me to let you come." Lance said.

"Yes." Alex breathed.

"Good. Sit up. Hands behind your head." Lance lay himself down as Alex assumed the requested position. He settled down on Lance, straddling him backwards. "Will you be good?" Lance stroked the length of Alex's thighs.

"Yes, Lance."

He reached up to hold Alex's threaded hands behind his head. His other hand gripped one thigh. "Ride me until I come."


	14. Chapter 14

Lance found him the first time in the shooting range. The only open stall was at the very end and Alex had two boxes of rubber bullets to shoot. One left handed and one right. His handgun was familiar, the tang of gunpowder almost comforting- Alex had logged more hours in this room than he could count. He sighted down the gun and peppered his paper target with holes, sacrificing perfect headshots for speedy body shots. His clusters were getting better.

Alex slid his magazine out when Lance put a heavy hand on his shoulder and thumbed the button to bring the paper target back in. Alex looked up at him. Between their headphones and the twelve other guns going off, words weren't going to happen.

Lance put pressure on Alex's shoulder. Alex glanced about. They were below the camera and too far to the side for the viewing window. There was no reason for anyone to come to the end of the range but it was still exposed. Lance flexed his arm. Alex left the open handgun on the shelf and went to his knees. Lance stepped up, shielding him further from prying eyes.

The ground was littered with casings. Alex pressed his hands on Lance's thighs but the man didn't look down at him. Instead he picked up Alex's handgun and began thumbing bullets into the magazine, calm and sure movements like he'd been the one shooting at this stall the entire time.

Alex unzipped Lance's bronze digital pants but left the belt latched. His dark cock swelled at Alex's touch, tenting his briefs. Alex drew the long shaft through the zipper and breathed hot air along the length of it. He heard Lance thumb the target back down the range.

He encircled Lance's cock with two fingers, stringing them up and down while the flesh filled and swelled. Alex closed his lips over the smooth head. He let his tongue trace the hole in the tip. Lance cocked the gun. Alex slid his lips down, opened his throat to the thickness he knew well. He undulated his tongue along the bottom and sucked.

Lance shifted his stance with a subtle thrust into Alex's throat. The gun fired. Its recoil jerked through Lance's body and he pulled back to snap his hips. Alex swallowed the thrust. He felt the flesh on his tongue swell tight. Alex unzipped his own pants and let his stiff cock fall free. Precome slipped across empty shells.

Lance fired the gun, thrust down Alex's throat, and his arousal thickened. Getting himself off on the tactile response of the weapon. Fire, thrust, fire, thrust. Alex held himself steady on Lance's knees and moaned. Lance pulled further back, fucking Alex's mouth with the entire length of his cock. Alex squeezed his own shaft, turned on by Lance's disregard for social order. He resisted the urge to chase his own orgasm.

Then Lance ran out of bullets. His hips paused. Alex licked the very top of his cock and sucked hard on the underside. The gun's magazine slid out. Lance methodically refilled it while Alex worshiped him below the shelf. The reprieve didn't last. Lance slapped the magazine in. Alex slid his lips all the way down.

The gun set the pace and Alex got lost in the hot sound. Lance brought himself to climax with a rapid spray of bullets. Alex swallowed it all. He stroked himself hard and slow, too turned on not to touch himself. He felt Lance's chest heave. Breathing hard. The motor wizzed the paper target back to the booth. Lance disengaged the magazine and left the gun on the shelf above Alex's head. He crouched.

Alex gulped air and stroked the smooth place behind his balls. His ass flexed, empty and wanting. Lance stared him down, he held the target sheet. Headshots. And a written message to the side, Have you been good?

Alex squeezed his aching cock and nodded. He wasn't allowed to come today. So far, so good. Lance beckoned him out from under the shelf. Lance slid his cock back inside his pants. Alex carefully stood. Lance turned him to face a new paper target. He indicated the bullets.

It was hard to focus on loading the magazine with his legs shaking. Alex sent the paper target out. He held the gun up. Lance's hands slid around his hips like he was correcting Alex's stance. He undid Alex's belt and lowered his pants over his ass. Alex stood in the shooting range with his erection and ass exposed, only Lance's larger body stopping anyone from seeing him right away if they came around the corner.

Lance held Alex's cock and balls with one hand. His other stroked down the crack of Alex's ass. Alex widened his stance by several inches. Lance sucked on two of his fingers. He pressed them against Alex's trembling entrance and waited.

Alex sighted down the gun. Lance pressed his fingers in. Alex gasped. His cock bobbed. He set the gun down flat and breathed. Lance withdrew. He wasn't going to make it through the magazine. Lance pointed at his paper: Have you been good?

Alex took several deep breaths and nodded. He picked up the gun. Lance touched his ass. Alex sighted. Lance breached. Alex fired. Lance thrust his fingers hard. Alex shook and gasped but stayed standing. He felt fluid drip from the tip of his cock. He fired. Lance thrust. Each bullet was a pair of hard fingers up his ass, not nearly as full as he wanted and far too much at the same time. He vocalized every hammer against his prostate, so thankful the noise of the firing range drowned him out. He shot the last five bullets as fast as he could. Lance drove his fingers in with each concussion. Alex tensed head to toe trying to keep his climax at bay.

Lance removed his fingers and turned him. He licked Alex clean from tip to balls- a hot torture that put a shake in Alex's legs. He zipped Alex's swollen erection back into his pants and turned him back to the gun left on the shelf.

Clothing did nothing to keep Alex calm. He'd never been so tortured in his life. Every nerve screamed for release. But Lance slid the box of rubber bullets across the shelf and watched Alex reload his magazine while the target paper wizzed toward them. Alex hung his head for a second, just trying to breathe. His bullet holes were clustered inside the smallest head circle.

He grabbed the pen and wrote: I've been good.

Lance kissed him hard and grinned with too many teeth. Then he was gone and the target sheets with him. Alex sited and fired at a new target sheet. His cock throbbed and his ass clenched.

One more box of bullets.

\--//--

The tests were getting weirder. Alex lay on his stomach, one eye through the scope of his rifle and stared at what appeared to be an empty grass field. In the distance he could make out the medical building. He lay there scanning the grass for minutes.

An hour ago all twelve Scorpio-in-training had stood around a table with random items on it: a pen, a toaster, a deck of playing cards. Ten various objects that Alex was now trying to keep in his head for a test later. In between they were playing Where's Waldo with... something. There was something in the field and they had to find it. Kimberly had declined to tell them what it was.

Alex folded the legs of his rifle and stood quietly. He stepped several feet to the right and lay back down. The position was almost automatic now. He was used to the pressure on his chest, the weird flatness of his ankles. Sometimes his elbows started to ache, but the more he lay here the easier it got. He wanted to sigh. There was an itch on his inner right calf. He ignored both and kept his breathing quietly steady like Eve had taught him. Deep and slow.

He was staring at grass. Maybe there wasn't anything out here and Kimberly was waiting to see how long it took for someone to doubt her.

Alex ran through his list as he scanned: a pen, a toaster, a deck of cards... there really was nothing in this grass. He moved down another six feet. Some of the recruits had already passed this point and were further down the field- there couldn't be anything here worth mentioning. He scanned anyway, taking his time to focus from the back of the field to the front and all the way back again.

A breeze blew in from the side and swirled dust up past his scope. Alex made another pass in this section of field and saw it: a greenish-yellow ribbon tied to a single piece of grass. It blended almost perfectly, the wind had given it away. He focused his scope there and lifted his hand. Kimberly touched his shoulder. He backed out of the way. Kimberly lay down and looked through his scope. "What did you find."

"A grass-colored ribbon, it's tied to one strand of grass."

"Good." She said. "Keep going."

"There's more?"

"Is there?" She stood out of the way.

Alex resisted the urge to sigh and peered through the scope. A pen, a toaster, a deck of playing cards...

\--//--

The second time was risky, more like teenagers hiding from their friends than anything. Passing between the mess and the garage, a Taurus truck rumbled by. Lance grabbed him from the tailgate as it cut close toward the garage. Alex scrambled for purchase, held up like a kitten from the back of the neck. Lance pulled him in through the tarp flaps and pressed him against the wall. A metal seat dug into his shins. 

Lance pinned him with one hand to undo his own pants and Alex twisted. He swung a fist blindly. "Damnit, Lance, you can't just do this wherever you want. We're both going to get kicked out." 

"The fuck, I can't." Lance laughed. He twisted Alex's swinging arm up behind him and reached around to grab the swell in Alex's crotch. He pulled them together and dug his erection into the globe of Alex's ass. "You really want to say no?" 

Alex gasped at the manhandling. The truck bumped over the cement lip of the garage. Alex scrambled at his belt. "Make it fast." 

"Could have been done already." Lance taunted. He let Alex go. 

Alex got his pants down to his knees when two of Lance's cold, slick fingers breached. He stiffened in surprise. Real lube this time. 

"Yeah," Lance said. "Nice and tight." 

The fingers left. His cock thrust home, too big, too much. Alex went to his knees on the wall bench of the truck. He held his own cock tight at the base but the trapped blood just swelled it further. 

The truck stopped. The driver slammed the door and was greeted at a distance. "Hey, we're expecting you. Can you grab the clipboard in your passenger door?" 

"Sure thing." Footsteps toward the back of the truck. 

Alex gasped as quietly as he could. Lance's fingers dug into his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. He jerked his hips fast. The driver walked right past them, distracted or just not expecting stowaways. Alex held his breath. And watched him through the part in the canvas. It was amazing he never caught Lance's frantic movement. 

He opened the passenger door. Closed it. Footsteps. "Here." 

"Thanks, let me just do a quick visual." Sounds of storage doors checked and relocked along the truck wall. A methodical rythm of bolts and latches. The sounds of their inevitable discharge. Alex bucked Lance away but only got to his feet. Lance twisted his arm up and bent him over. Thrust deep. Alex caught a strap on the wall with his free hand. He was totally bared. His knees locked and he arched his back, desperate to stay quiet. 

The canvas parted. Blue eyes and tousled black hair took a single step up on the truck tail and froze. Alex met his eyes. His heart stopped. It was the same guy who had found them in the medical bathroom. Lance didn't stop rutting. 

The driver asked, "Something wrong, Chief?" 

"No." The Chief looked them up and down once more and stepped back down. The flap closed. "Everything looks in order here." Paper tearing. "Take this to your Commander, you're dismissed." 

"Sir." Fading footsteps. 

Alex tried counting heartbeats but it was racing too fast. Eventually the canvas parted and the supplies Chief stepped into the back of the truck. He held his phone. Alex shuddered and moaned, arousal burning the blood in his ears to noise. 

Lance yanked his cock free. Alex felt suddenly bareft. A scuffle. Lance hauled the Chief to the front of the truck bed and the phone skittered across the floor. Alex grabbed it. Lance pinned the Chief and snarled, "You can watch, but no photos." 

"I want in." 

"He's mine." 

"Then I want you. I'm not picky." 

Alex deleted a string of photos, how had he taken so many so fast? It was like a stop motion porno. 

Lance snorted, "You're not getting me." 

"It's one or the other, Devil." 

Alex's own voice moaned out of the phone. Both men twisted to look at him, their eyes hot. Alex had found the video. He deleted it. Alex dug the small memory card out of the device and hiked his pants up over his hips. He shoved the chip in a pocket, knowing the fly of his pants framed his red erection. When he looked up the Chief was riveted. 

Lance had his teeth bared. "Are you threatening me?" 

"Not in the slightest." 

"Then sit down." 

The Chief slid down the wall of the truck and sat on the shelf bench. His digital cargo pants tented. Lance beckoned Alex. He let himself be positioned over the Chief, straddling him but still standing. Lance bent him at the waist, lower until Alex's eyes met the Chief's once more. 

"You can watch." Lance said with finality. "I'll even let you jerk off. But he's mine." 

Alex bit his lip. Lance slid his fingers around Alex's hole, sending shocks of pleasure up and down his legs. Alex swallowed a moan, a bit self-conscious now that the Chief was staring him down. Lance smacked his thigh. "Why don't you recite my rules for the good Chief." Lance pressed his stiff cock slowly back in and Alex let out a breathy noise. 

"Fuck, me." The Chief cursed. He snapped his belt open and yanked his pants down to his knees. His cock was already flush. It stood up further when the Chief stroked his hand down. 

"Number one." Alex said, a little frazzled, "Don't come unless you say so." He could beg, though. And sometimes Lance liked his begging. "Number two: keep myself in good condition." Alex watched the Chief lick his lips. "Number three: don't fuck anyone without your permission." 

Lance slid in and out slowly, "And what's my favorite rule?" 

"Number four." Alex breathed, "Always be vocal." 

"What do you think about the Chief catching us here in one of his trucks." 

"I think we're in trouble." Lance thrust hard and Alex grunted. His eyes slid closed. "But I like him watching." 

"Do you like his cock sitting there between your legs?" 

"Yes." Alex flicked his eyes down to watch it. Chief stroked up over the top and lifted his hips off the bench with each motion. Lance drove in from behind and Alex parted his lips, panting. He imagined a second stiff rod impaling him. He shuddered. 

"Do you like the way he watches you while I fuck you?" 

Alex fisted his hands on the straps to either side of the Chief's head and whispered, "Yes." 

"Tell me what you're thinking." 

"I don't want to be good anymore." 

Lance laughed lowly, "Well that's just too bad." He leaned forward, holding Alex tight around the chest. His climax was a quiet grunt in Alex's ear. 

Alex whispered, "Please, Lance-" 

"Watch the Chief. He's hard for you." And he was. Chief's hips flexed and a stream of precome pumped with each stroke of his hand. "You should show him yours." 

Lance pulled him back by the shoulder. Semen dripped down his thighs. Lance leaned Alex back until his cock hovered just an inch from Chief's lips. Alex's legs shook. He gasped for air. "Please, please-" Chief parted his lips, breathing hot air across Alex's arousal. He was so wound. 

"I think Chief wants to suck your cock, would you like that?" 

"No, no, no." Alex bent his knees. He tried to slide down or sit-anything to get away from Chief's hungry blue eyes. "No, I'm too close, I can't. Please, Lance." 

Lance wrapped his arms around Alex's chest and held him up. "Sure you can, I believe in you." He inched them both forward. "Chief, do you like sucking cock?" 

"Fuck." 

"Go ahead, then. Nice and slow, lots of tongue. He loves it soft and wet." 

Alex watched wide-eyed. Chief slipped his tongue out and curled it around Alex's cock- hot, wet, gentle. All the things that would drive him mad without bringing him over that edge. Arousal burned like a razor. Chief folded his lips over the tip of Alex's cock and swirled his tongue. Alex felt his knees give out. Only Lance held him. His body burned with need. He keened softly. 

Chief's head smacked back against the wall and he jerked his hand on his cock. "Aaah! Yes!" He shouted, "Aaaaah!" He came over his own hand. 

Lance let Alex sink slowly onto one of the benches. The shelf bumped his balls and shot need across his groin. Alex gripped the straps on the wall at his head and spread his knees to avoid touching himself. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. He tried to remember Eve's breathing technique. His hearing faded in and out. 

His cock ached like nothing he'd ever known, but he had done it. Or rather, he'd not done it. Alex blew a breath out. After this he would have no problem holding his climax until Lance was ready. 

Lance's big hands cradled his face. Alex opened his eyes. Chief was gone. Lance was dressed. He looked serious. "Ok?" 

Alex nodded. 

"You did good." Lance stroked his thumb across one temple. "You did damn good." 

Alex felt his frantic heartbeat slowing. Praise like this was rare from Lance. Alex didn't want to loose it too quickly. "Kiss me. Please." It was only a whisper.

Lance brushed his lips over Alex's and their breath crossed. They pressed together gently, tasted and explored. Slow, but not like Sean. Alex was glad. Lance was more daring, more involved, much more dangerous than Sean could ever be. He craved that fire even if he got burned. Being in love with the Devil came with a few hazards but the perks were worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex closed Eve's door behind him and held up his hand when she rose from her desk. "You'll want your notebook today." He said and took the overstuffed chair where he'd first learned about breathing.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Eve picked up her notebook and a pen as directed. She sat in the seat opposite Alex and crossed her legs.

"Lance choked me during sex." It was so much easier to admit things to her when he just pushed it out all at once.

She didn't write anything down. "Did you enjoy it?" 

Her question was not colored by an opinion in any direction. Alex relaxed a bit in his chair. "Not at first. I tried to push him away but he's a lot stronger."

"If you ever told him to stop, do you think he would?"

Alex shrugged, "He told me once that he would try."

"But what do you think would happen?"

"I honestly think he would try. I think it's more likely now that he'd stop than it was before."

"His temperament has changed?"

Alex frowned. "No, he's... focused."

Now she began writing. "On what, do you think?"

"Me." Alex said without question.

Eve made a humming sound. "You said you tried to push him away and he didn't stop. Was the situation normal between you two?"

Alex coughed, "Nothing we do is normal."

Eve gave him a sideways smile. "I meant in the context of how violent your relationship is. Is it normal for you to say no and he to override that?"

"Yes."

"The way you came in here you were ready to talk about this. Why did you feel it was important to discuss?"

"I..." Alex frowned and leaned forward in the chair. "I guess I just thought you should stay in the loop. Just in case."

"In case it does get out of hand." She said. It wasn't a question. "Did you at any point feel like you were in real danger?"

"Yes, at the start." Alex folded his fingers together and remembered. "We had just gotten back from the Grave. Lance put Jasper in medical and I was stuck with gauze up my nose. I needed to go to the bathroom and Lance helped me get there. When we were alone he backed me into the wall, said he wanted to claw Jasper's eyes out. He was holding all that anger inside- it's been a while since anything has got him all wild like that. He was so focused..." Alex remembered the dark anger in his eyes, so utterly committed to rage. "He kissed me hard enough that I couldn't breathe. I thought... I could see how totally furious he was and how much he needed to do something to get it all out. I was afraid he would forget that he was dealing with another person, someone who needs air." Alex slid his smile to one side of his mouth. "At the start I was sure he was so focused on himself that he'd take what he wanted and if I suffocated in the process he probably wouldn't notice."

Eve jotted fewer notes than he expected. "When he let me breathe again he said he liked it when I struggled. I think I realized then there were still some communication happening. He was still paying attention. I wasn't scared, but I told him I wasn't enjoying it. He pointed out I was hard. I hadn't even noticed.... I didn't have any concerns after that."

"What else did he do?"

"More of the same. He choked me a few times by kissing, once for a longer period by putting his hand over my mouth." Alex rubbed his chest, remembering the vacuum sensation the lack of air had caused.

"Were you afraid then?"

Of the total control Lance could wield? Afraid of that pleasure? Alex breathed, "No." He grabbed the small pillow at his back and shoved it in his lap. "Sorry."

"You're aroused." Eve said. Another neutral not-a-question.

Alex blushed.

Eve wrote in her notebook, "Believe it or not, that's a good sign." She looked up, "Any other things you think I should know?"

"Uh... someone watched us. I-um. I really liked that too." He couldn't meet her eyes. Why was being throttled easier to admit than this?

"That's not uncommon." She said mildly. "Just don't run around the track naked and have sex on the lawn and we'll be fine."

Alex coughed to hide a laugh but Eve caught it anyway. She gave him an arched eyebrow but otherwise didn't ask. Alex smiled at her. "Thanks for not thinking I'm a freak who needs medication."

Eve folded her notebook away. "If there's one thing you learn as a therapist, it's that the social normal life-" she put it in air quotes, "is an ideal that no one reaches. Real life is much more varied, complex, and at times awful. People are surprisingly resilient." She stood and dug a book out of her desk. "Now in your case we walk a line that most people would not. In any other situation I would characterize the relationship that you and Lance share as abuse. In the eyes of the law, it is. But the law does not take the varied human condition into account. It only reflects the ideal norm, which you certainly are not." She turned the book in her hands. The cover was white. "Don't ever forget that I am obligated to report any threat to your life and most people who are abused either believe they deserve it or have been convinced they asked for it. It's my job to determine how far into this delusion they've entrenched themselves and slowly dig them back out. You, however, are in the particular case of enjoying a vastly more dominant partner and that is definitely a legal grey area." She held the book out.

Alex accepted it. The cover was simple grey text. Safe, Sane, Consensual it said. Alex cracked it to the middle and goggled at a graphic image of a man bent over an a-frame while a woman reddened his ass with a switch. He snapped it closed.

Eve smiled, "Try starting at the beginning."

Alex paged past the title and table of contents. The introduction was significantly more tame.

"I'd like you to read this cover to cover. I want to discuss it with you here as you go through it. I also want you to consider discussing it with Lance. Since he is continuing to be the dominant partner, and given the nature of his dominance, there are times when your life is literally in his hands. There are skills he can learn to minimize the risk of killing you unintentionally."

"Is there a physiology class on the grounds anywhere?" Alex closed the book. "And maybe psychology?"

"I can look into it. Are you interested?"

"No, for Lance. I think I understand what you mean- what we've been doing so far is dangerous, that's kind-of the point, but the intention isn't to kill or maim and knowing the details of the limits of body and mind would help."

Eve nodded. Alex had the feeling he'd passed some kind of unannounced test. She said, "We covered a lot today, go do some tai chi and give all of this a chance to settle."

"I will. Thank you, Eve."

"Any time, Alex. See you next week."

 

\--//--

Alex was engrossed in Safe, Sane, Consensual when Lance finally came into the room for the night. Just the presence of him stirred things in Alex's gut, driving his mild interest in the book to a flush arousal of possibility. He tried to focus while Lance puttered around brushing his teeth but Alex was distracted by the idea of bondage, nipple clamps, and the kind of dominance that lasted for days instead of minutes. 

This whole day had been like that- catering to Lance's whims as they struck him. Alex wanted to know what a week of it would be like. A month. He shuddered. 

Lance stroked his broad hand up Alex's arm and leaned on the bed. "What are you reading?" Alex lay the book flat. "Total power exchange?"

"It's where a submissive partner gives the more dominant one total control of their life for some amount of time."

"Where did you get this?"

"Eve gave it to me. She thinks there's stuff we should know about since our relationship is so violent."

"Does she want you to stop?"

Alex slid the book away and stroked Lance's wide shoulder instead. His expression was dark and soft at the edges. Concern. It looked unpracticed. "No, she just wants to make sure we stay safe. If you choke me again will you know if it goes from fun to dangerous?"

"You enjoyed that." Lance said.

"Yes, and I'd probably enjoy it right up until I passed out."

Lance was quiet. He pulled Alex back on the bed and stretched out beside him, head propped up on one hand. "Show me?"

Alex enjoyed the feel of Lance's broad hand on his chest for a moment. Then he pulled the book closer. "There are ways to match the level of pain I feel to the degree of strength you use- a number system usually. Some people agree on a safeword that the submissive partner can say to stop whatever's going on. Sometimes, if the trust works well, the power exchange can last a long time."

Lance dragged his hand down Alex's body. Alex felt suddenly hot. Lance found his half mast and rubbed it through Alex's shorts. He pushed his own hard arousal against Alex's ass. "You like that idea." Lance said, "like what we did today. Me telling you what to do. When to do it."

Alex whispered, "yes."

"Do you want a safeword."

"No."

"Good." Lance growled into his neck and thrust his hips, rutting against Alex's ass. "I like forcing you to like it. I like holding you down when you try and tell me no. I really like it when you finally give in to me, when you take what I'm dishing out and demand more."

"God, yes." Alex gripped Lance's hand on his arousal. "I want--"

Lance rocked against him, "What do you want?"

"You. All of you. Everything." Lance pushed the book up to the pillow and rolled them both over. He pressed Alex into the mattress, rolling his hips with purpose, driving his cock up Alex's crack despite their clothing. Alex spread his legs.

"Look at the book. Pick something." Lance nipped his teeth at the back of Alex's neck. "What do you want me to do to you tonight?"

Alex dragged the thing out from under the covers. It wasn't exactly a kama sutra for dominance- more of a lifestyle guide- but he clawed closer to the start and had an idea. "I want you to go down on me."

Lance bit his ear. "That's hardly new, I've sucked you off before."

"No, I mean--" Alex bit his lip, it really was odd, it didn't have to happen today.

Lance leaned forward to look at the book over Alex's shoulder, "What is it? I doubt there's--" Lance broke off looking at the book and Alex was about to push it away when he felt it. Lance's cock kicked hard against Alex's ass.

Alex whispered, "I'm already showered and clean."

Lance couldn't get Alex's shorts off fast enough. He yanked them down, and spread Alex's cheeks with his broad hands. Alex felt Lance's breath rush across his skin. He spread his knees farther and loved how exposed he felt. There was nothing Lance's hard eyes couldn't see. The pause made Alex tremble.

Then Lance's hot tongue swiped up from the bottom of his balls to the top of his crack. Alex jerked. Surprise and pleasure at once. Lance's fingers dug into his hips. His breath brushed across that most intimate space like warm water. Lance licked a small, hot circle around Alex's hole, undulated his tongue against it, and when he slid the wet digit around and around Alex let his head fall to the mattress and breathed. "Please."

Lance pressed his lips close and hummed. The sensation traveled through Alex's entire groin. It made him groan. His cock throbbed but it was a weak counterpoint to Lance's tongue. Alex laced his fingers on the back of his head and pressed his forehead into the mattress. He tried to remember how to breathe. Lance circled his hole. Around, around, around, around. He plunged deep, his tongue a pointed surge of wet muscle. Alex barked, "yes! Lance!" Lance fucked him with his tongue, turned Alex's hips out with iron fingers and pressed himself close, as deeply as he could. It went on forever, a constant sliding invasion. Not as deeply as Lance's cock could reach, but with twists, humms, flicks against every nerve on fire. 

Alex's whole body buzzed. He realized his cock was leaking. Not a few drips of precome but whole strings of it sliding on the sheets. The orgasm was there at the edge of the buzzing but Alex knew how to hold it, now. He'd certainly had enough practice, hadn't he? "God, Lance. I'm so hard, I'm painting the bed."

Lance stopped that beautiful tongue fuck to bite his ass. Alex yelped. "You've got two more minutes. I want you to spend every second of it telling me exactly how hot you are for me."

"Fuck, I'm dying. Everything's so hot. The sheets are soaked with my precome, Lance. My cock is sliding around, it feels like your tongue--" Lance drove his tongue deep into Alex's ass and made him gasp. He stumbled back into words, not even sure what he said, just babbling. Lance used his hiccoughs in speech as a barometer for pleasure. Anything that made Alex falter he repeated. Over and over and over.

Alex craned his neck around to look at the clock, trying to figure out why two minutes was the magical time limit. It took him a long time to realize that midnight was seconds away. His punishment for coming without permission was almost over and it sounded like Lance was as eager to see it done as Alex. 

The whole day's denied pleasure rushed back at him all at once. The bed, the shower, the shooting range, the supplies chief (goddamn, the supplies chief nearly had him lost). The clock turned. Midnight. Alex started begging. Pleading. He'd do anything, promise anything.

Lance lifted his head, no doubt to check the time, and said hoarsely, "You're going to come with my tongue in your ass and that is it."

"Please, yes, please, yes, please--"

Lance struck hard. He thrust his tongue in and out, locked his lips around Alex's hole, and he sucked.

Alex's hips kicked in Lance's steel grip and he screamed. His orgasm was violent, denied and teased and built over the course of the entire day, it tore through him with claws and left only shreds behind. Alex saw black. 

He came back to red pain so sharp he couldn't breathe. He lay on his back. Lance straddled his hips and pressed his ass down, forcing Alex's still hard, still wet, way too sensitive cock up through his tight ring. He couldn't tell if there was lube involved, everything was shards and skinning and god awful noise. He didn't realize he was clawing at Lance's body until the man's dark hands grabbed each of his. Thus restrained, Lance fucked himself on Alex's cock. His thighs worked like pistons, oversized muscle hauling him down as much as they heaved him back up.

Alex keened and saw white spots that swam. But then the coin flipped. The pain slid into that space where things got confused. Between one stroke and the next Alex went from distraught to fucking high. He stopped fighting Lance and grabbed his arms instead, pulling him closer, harder. The slap of their bodies was suddenly loud in the silence between them. 

Lance panted. Alex braced his arms on the bed and locked his elbows so Lance had something to lean against. The man leaned and the better leverage was put to good use. They both would have bruises in the morning. Lance's hands gripped Alex's. He started groaning. "Yeah, there. Right there." Alex watched Lance's dark cock bounce, staining a suite of black abs with shiny dots of precome. "Yes, Alex."

"Yeah..." Alex murmured.

"Alex, I'm--" Lance shuddered, "You feel so good. So hard inside me. I want--" He gasped.

"Tell me."

"I'm falling." Lance moaned. "I need you."

"I'm right here. I've got you."

Lance's body shined with sweat and he threw his head back. "Don't leave me."

"Not on your life." Alex swore. He gripped Lance's hands. "I'm not going anywhere." The note of Lance's body changed. It hardened, tightened everywhere. "That's it, Lance, give it to me. Let me see you."

"Alex!" A word of need.

"Come for me Lance. Show me."

Lance arched, pulling every muscle down at once, and came in a series of jerks. Alex held his hands through it all. He watched Lance's thick cock shoot pearl across his chest that ran to the sheets. Then the shakes started. Lance gasped like he'd just run a marathon and very slowly unbent. One at a time and not in a convenient order Lance's muscles released their torque lock. He lifted himself off of Alex's stiff shaft eliciting another weak round of pleasure/pain shocks through them both. 

Lance crumpled to the side, still twitchy, and hauled Alex close against him. Without the forced contact, Alex's cock finally flagged, releasing a crash of endorphins that made his eyes roll. He hugged Lance's broad arm and felt the man nip his shoulder. Alex let out a tired, breathy laugh. Even now the man couldn't kiss him good night.

Tight against each other they crashed into sleep with the same all-in violence as their coupling. Alex's last thought was satisfaction at the utter mess they'd made. 

\--//--

Kimberly wasn't smiling when she entered the classroom. That itself wasn't entirely remarkable, Kimberly didn't smile on general principle unless something ironic was happening, but the particular color of her mood put hairs up on Alex's neck the second she entered the room. He couldn't exactly pin it- something like regret but with shades of loss that didn't strike him as personal grief. It was weird and anything weird from Mrs. Scorpio was not good.

She didn't say anything until she got to the front of the room. "Today we're cutting your lesson short. We'll review a few things but there won't be a field exercise today."

The entire room cheered up but Alex just frowned. 

"Everyone pull out your textbooks... except you, Drake."

The hairs were running now. Screaming that something was wrong- but what?

"You're excused to the mess. Go now."

The mess? Alex gave her his best confused look but she just stared at him with that not-grief regret-loss expression he couldn't figure out. He felt the surface tingle of wrongness settle down in his gut with absolute certainty. It was Lance wasn't it? He'd finally gone too far. Alex thought they were making progress, they hadn't had an incident in so long....

"Alex. Hurry."

Good lord, if Lance was taken away he didn't know what he was going to do. Alex scrambled out of his desk and left his bag in the rush. He sprinted across the field to the mess, a full-out run like he'd never raced before. It only took seconds, but Alex knew what he'd find on the other side of those mess doors. Lance in cuffs being led away to jail where he'd--

Alex hit the mess doors and nearly crashed into a full complement of bulls. His panicked idea completely fell off the tracks. There were Taurus everywhere. More than... were they all here? Damn, he'd never seen so many bulls in one place. A hand went up along the wall of the mess. Lance. Full-bodied, not-in-handcuffs, just-fine-thank-you Lance D'Angelo parked against the wall with Dillon, Callahan, Jasper- the whole bootcamp gang was there, actually. And every Taurus in the Forces. What on earth?

By the time he made it to the side wall his freaking-the-fuck-out system had calmed down enough that he wasn't actively shaking. He was still profoundly relieved to see Lance not arrested for anything, though, and as soon as he was within range he yanked Lance's shirt by the collar and kissed him.

Dillon whistled. 

Lance didn't let Alex keep control. He hauled him close and bit Alex's lip. Alex felt Lance's cock thicken against his hip. "What's this about?"

Alex licked his lip. "I thought you were being arrested."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I panicked."

Lance straightened up and Alex realized their entire class was staring. They knew- well some of them knew anyway. It was apparently still a shock to witness, though. Lance didn't even glance around. He turned Alex about and hugged him from behind, reclaiming his place on the wall. "So I guess you don't know what this is about either?" His deep voice vibrated through Alex's chest.

Alex tried to avoid the eyes on them. Callahan clued in first and cuffed Jasper's shoulder. Dillon twitched like he wasn't sure where to look. Jasper cleared his throat, "I-uh. I heard it was some sort of announcement."

That was pretty obvious but Jasper had managed to divert attention so Alex didn't point that out. "Why is it us, though? We're not Taurus."

Colbert pointed, "Look, there are a couple of others by the drink stand."

A collection of multicolored Zodiac uniforms. Now that he was looking they were around, little pockets of color among the dun bulls.

"Gentlemen. Ladies." The subdued whispers and pockets of conversation completely died. The hairs stood back up on Alex's neck. An older man stood at the slightly-raised podium in the corner. Alex had always thought it was just a remnant of whatever the mess had been before. He looked like he hadn't worn the Taurus uniform in years. Its corners were perfectly crisp. "It is with deep regret that I must inform you we have lost the entire company of Taurus Infantry division Six Four One."

Someone whined- a sharp pained sound. Alex twitched toward it. A man in the crowd that had his hand tight over his mouth. Someone reached through the bodies from behind to grab his shoulder. 

"We have confirmed that Six Four One has been killed in action."

Beside him, Jasper said, "Oh, my god."

"What?" Alex hissed.

Jasper jerked and stared at him. "Sean was in six four one."

Lance's arms became a vice.

Dillon whispered, "That's why we're all here. We knew him. We're his bootcamp group."

"Oh, my god." Jasper said again. "I was supposed to be in that group. Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

Callahan grabbed Jasper's shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"I was supposed to be there, not him."

Lance growled, "I thought you didn't like him."

"I didn't want him to die!"

Taurus around them turned and glared. Jasper ducked and propped the wall up with his shoulder turned away from Lance. The oration at the podium continued.

It was unreal.

"...age thirty-six. Steven O'Sullivan AKA Hound Dog age thirty-two. Connor Thomas AKA Badger age twenty-seven. Kelly Valentine AKA Cupid age twenty nine. Finally Sean Wright AKA Puma age twenty-three on his bull run."

It was completely unreal. Alex didn't feel any different, wasn't he supposed to feel different? Jasper was having a proper freak-out. Why wasn't he freaking out?

"There will be individual services scheduled by family to be announced at a later date. Counseling services will be available around the clock for the next week." The man at the podium looked across the crowd. "You all are excused from the remainder of today's obligations. Your duties will resume tomorrow."

People were filing out of the mess in disorderly chunks. Alex didn't know where Jasper or Callahan had gone. He didn't feel like he thought he should. There were no shakes, no gut wrenching wrongness. There wasn't much at all. The mere thought of Lance being removed from his life had nearly sent Alex into a fit, but the actual reality of Sean gone forever... Alex hugged Lance's arms around him and wondered if there was something they both had broken inside. Everyone else seemed to know what to do about this.

The mess was much emptier. Alex turned around. Lance looked down at him with dry, steady eyes. "What do you need?"

"Take me home."


	16. Chapter 16

Alex lay on the dirt mound without really feeling it. Everything was gray except the rifle in his hands and the red target some distance away. He reached over and flipped the bolt left-handed, ejecting the spent brass. Mechanically, he swept the piece into a pocket on his pants and lined up for another shot out across the field.

Keta lay next to him with her focus tight on the target. Her first attempt at conversation had been met with silence. She hadn't tried again since. Alex didn't have anything to say and he wasn't interested in small talk. Now, hours later, the silence between them was too heavy to lift with casual conversation. Alex liked it that way- like a blanket that kept everything out. 

Kimberly hadn't said a word to them either. Just indicated their spot and let them be. She hardly issued any corrections to anyone anymore. The Scorpio class knew how to shoot, the Aries class knew how to spot, and everyone had figured out that switching roles was a good idea.

The entire base knew about Infantry division Six Four One by now. Alex wondered if the others here knew that he and Sean were a thing. Sort of. Sean thought it was a thing, anyway. Alex looked up at Keta and wondered if she knew.

"Alex?"

She was looking at him now because she'd told him 'mark' and he hadn't done anything. Her face was carefully neutral, like he was some kind of wild animal and a sudden movement might startle him. He hated that look. "I betrayed him," He confessed. Maybe she'd hate him, now. It was better than that still neutrality. 

"Betrayed who?"

"Sean Wright. He was in Six Four One. We were going to be in Scorpio together but I betrayed him and he signed up for Taurus instead." And now he's dead. Alex didn't have to say it.

Keta just looked at him. 

"You're supposed to be angry."

"Why's that?"

"He told me he loved me. I fucked Lance anyway. He caught us."

"Are you sorry you were with Lance--"

"Yes!"

"--or are you just sorry he caught you two?"

Alex snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't actually sorry about Lance. He never had been. He looked away.

"Alex, I figure you're grieving--"

"I'm not. I'm not grieving, there's just nothing. It's all gray."

"Then maybe you're still in shock. Whatever it is, I figure you're going to be really weird for like a month. So short of telling me about how nice the knives feel when they cut through your skin, there isn't much you can say to piss me off. Got it?"

Alex stared at their target and let out a huge sigh. The target didn't move. Beside them a trainee fired his rifle. "Keta?"

Keta focused her binoculars. "Yup?"

"I'm in love with Lance."

"I know. Have you told him, yet?"

Alex lined himself up with his rifle and brought the target into view. His lack of response was enough of one. "Red target on white."

"Seven hundred thirty feet." Keta confirmed. "Wind at two miles an hour northwest and holding."

 

\--//--

Alex thought he'd wanted to eat dinner alone, but at some point people had started joining him: Lance, Jasper, Dillon- the entire table was full and Alex realized he didn't have much of an opinion on that after all. No one was talking about Sean, but then, no one was discussing anything else either. Because compared to someone dying- what did anything else matter? Alex didn't care about the food, didn't care about Levi's crappy jokes, just didn't care. He couldn't laugh because how could he laugh when Sean was dead? But he couldn't exactly bring himself to be sad about it either. There was just... grey. And he didn't care about the fact that he didn't care. There was probably something wrong with that.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

The world happened around him like a river around a stone and stone didn't have feelings. 

The table was empty except for Lance who looked expectant. Alex said, "Sorry, what?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

Alex frowned, "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Oh. Alex looked down at his uneaten food and... couldn't remember the date. He looked up to say so and realized Lance already knew this. And cared about it. Why did everyone care about things so much?

"Come with me." He stood from the table.

"Lance I really don't--"

Lance turned on him. "It wasn't a request." He stared until Alex got up from the table and bussed his tray. They walked. 

It didn't take Alex long to figure out they were headed for Eve's office. He wondered if he was supposed to have an emotion about that.

Lance didn't knock. He opened the door and put a hard hand on Alex's shoulder to push him in first. It felt a lot like his father's hand, Alex decided.

"Are you Miss Eve?"

Eve looked up. "I'm married, but, yes."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"No harm, you must be Laurence?"

Alex frowned, no one called him that. His name was Lance. 

"Yes, Ma'am."

Why was he being all polite? What was the point?

"Alex, it's not like you to be late."

He was late for something? Did he have a session today? Lance hadn't told him what day it was. He stepped into the office and headed for the overstuffed chair.

"Thank you, Laurence. Can you swing by on the hour to bring him home?"

"Yes, Ma'am... the book, the white one. Do you need it?"

"I have another copy, but I think we won't be discussing that today. However you're welcome to come speak with me any time if you have questions." She held something out. A business card.

"I know your schedule."

She put it back on her desk. "Of course."

Alex saw Lance hesitate in the doorway. It was so odd to see him without confident direction. He looked back and forth between them and Eve let him until he seemed like he didn't know what to do.

"It'll be hard." Eve said. She was always really direct. Alex remembered liking that when he cared about things. Lance focused on her. "It will take a while, but he'll get through it."

There was a beat. Then Lance nodded once and closed the door behind him.

Alex crossed his legs. "That was really weird."

Eve found her notebook and pen. "He's scared for you."

"No, I meant the 'yes, ma'am's."

"Indicative of respect for his mother," she said as she took a seat across from him. "Want to tell me what you're feeling?"

The idea of Lance respecting anyone was laughable. "I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Feeling."

"Can you tell me what it's like?"

"Very... grey. Which is not so much a color as a lack of emotion."

"Apathy."

"Yes, that's it."

"How has it been?"

"Ok, I guess. Thing seem really... unimportant. Like, without all that emotional significance, things don't matter anymore. I guess that answers the meaning of life question, though."

"What is the meaning of life?"

"Whatever you feel. All of the meaning I've ever associated with anything is gone because I can't be bothered to feel anything about it. I don't care. And it's not anti-Establishment stick-it-to-the-man, it's just... grey."

"Has everything been grey since Sean died?"

"Yes-No, not everything. The rifle feels good. Solid. I have control over that. I decide when to pull the trigger and hit the target. The targets are not grey."

"Do you know how long it's been since Sean died."

Alex winced. He knew they were true but hearing those words made him tense. "No."

"Two weeks."

Alex frowned. "I didn't come see you last week, did I?"

"No, you missed your appointment."

"I've been loosing time. I'll come back to myself, like I'm waking up or something, only I've not gone anywhere, I'll be sitting or holding the rifle or eating. I don't know where I go."

"And what do you think about that?"

"I think that's probably not a good thing, but it doesn't bother me. Wherever I go, it's quiet."

"You like the quiet?"

"It's better than the looks people give me."

Eve put down her notebook. "You remember the long form?"

"Yes."

"Let's go through it."

Depression, she told Lance at the end of the session. A response to the shock of loss. And Alex was right, he wasn't grieving, not yet. But it would come in fits and spurts. Sometimes a rush all of a sudden, or a single overwhelming emotion with no context. 

Alex wasn't sure he wanted his emotions back yet.

 

\--//--

Paint. Grass. Mud. Burlap. The textures were real and present. Alex focused on the rough ties that speckled his ghillie suit, decorating the netting by feel as much as by look. He liked the way waxy grass felt against the softer frayed burlap. How the mud dried like an M&M crust. He covered the rifle, too, smudged the shiny metal edges and wrapped it in grass-covered burlap.

The sun was against them. It was deliberate. A thousand meters away Kimberly and another Scorpio, Paul, sat on a platform with spotting scopes, trying to catch them. Twelve walkie talkies scratched to life at once.

"Gentlemen, you need to get within one hundred meters of this platform. There are three digits above both of us, you need to fire a shot without us seeing you, read all six digits, and fire another shot. Your test starts now."

Alex turned the volume down to nearly zero and appreciated the ridged lines on the knob. All twelve trainees eased into the brush of the field. Alex lay on his stomach where he was and double checked his coverage. No one had ever passed the first stalk test on the first try, but then, Alex hadn't ever been through before. 

Satisfied all of his pieces were in place, Alex brought one knee up to his elbow and pushed/pulled himself forward six inches. An airhorn blew across the field. Alex froze. If he'd been spotted in the first foot of this test he was going to quit right now.

Thankfully it wasn't him. Another recruit several dozen meters up had moved too quickly. Sloppy. One of the support staff down in the field walked at either Kimberly or Paul's direction with a red-tipped stick. The stick landed right on a trainee's head. The guy stood up and walked off the field, tearing his netting over his head in frustration. 

The air horn sounded again. Alex waited several heartbeats before he crawled forward. He couldn't see the platform from here, there was a stand of spindly brush trees between them. He assumed Kimberly could see him anyway. He took his time. Let his breathing flow like it did with the tai chi Eve had taught him. He memorized the grit texture of dirt on hard-packed soil, the inconvenient jut of a stone, the prickly seedpods from the tree above him. From the stand of trees he could see the platform as a smudge over the grass and brush. Through his scope he could see Kimberly and Paul both. The numbers were white on dark, tiles hanging over their heads. He could hit a target from here. The test wasn't about the rifle, though, it was about getting so close Alex could hit anything with a knife without being seen.

So he crawled forward at a glacial pace. He pushed with knees and feet, pulled with elbows, and kept his head down. Even glancing around was a slow, methodical process, nothing faster than the slight breeze that blew across the field.

The air horn blared. Alex stopped where he was, checked the volume on his walky and clicked it over to channel two. Nothing. Three. Nothing. Four--

"elve paces to your left. ... stick out. Down, down, out about a foot. There. That's a rifle."

"Affirmative. Sorry recruit, try again next time."

The walky died while someone trotted off the field, then the air horn blew again.

Six more people were caught as Alex moved from 800 meters to 500. The walky whispered at him each time and the give-aways changed from rifles to body parts and again to simply "That plant is angled wrong. That's a recruit." Paul was much better at placing 'wrong' plants than Kimberly was. Camouflaging his rifle and shape had apparently worked so far, but Alex hadn't taken a biology class or studied the geometry of plants. Until now he hadn't even known that was a thing. It was only a matter of time until Paul spotted him, and the closer Alex got, the more likely it was.

The whole thing was rigged.

Which was really the point. If someone could pass a crawl test to one hundred meters under the eyes of not one, but two trained operatives, it was a pretty good chance you'd stay hidden out in the field. Still, one hundred meters was a silly. They'd never need to be so close.

At ninety eight meters Alex took his first shot and knew he'd been spotted. Dust puffed up from the ground, both Kimberly and Paul's scopes swiveled down, Kimberly's quiet voice directed a walker to his exact location and a red-ended stick landed on his rifle. "Sorry, recruit." 

Alex just shook his head. He stood up and walked off the field wondering how many of his friends could fit up on the platform at once. Trained snipers they were not, but with more eyes against him the practice would be better.

\--//--

"Alex." ... "Alex!" Lance barked.

Alex twitched in his direction and growled, "What?"

"Are you even listening?"

"No."

"Fuckin'..." Lance closed the book with a snap and threw it on the long table, disrupting Levi's tray. He stabbed his green beans and muttered.

All of a sudden that pissed Alex off. The emotion showed up in a bright red flash and he loved how hot it made him feel. Alex rode the sensation until he burst with it. "Got a problem, Devil? Why don't you speak up?"

"Oh, what, now you're ready to talk?" Lance rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that shit."

"No, you wanted my attention, well now you've got it. Don't be a pussy, now."

"Are you out of your godammed mind?" Lance shoved himself to his feet.

Alex grabbed his arm and yanked. "Don't walk away from me."

"Try and keep me here."

They tussled suddenly, wrestling in the mess with quick, short movements. Dillon and Callahan slid away, and just in time. Lance slammed Alex against the table and pinned him. He held one hand up in a fist. Alex just lifted his chin. "Do it. I want you to."

"No." Lance relaxed his fist.

"Hit me, I fucking deserve it."

"No you don't." Lance's eyes flicked down. He left Alex there on the table and turned away. His hands stayed tight at his sides. "Go home, Alex."

The anger evaporated in a flash but instead of the familiar grey, sorrow welled up in its place. It was just as powerful and the huge pendulum swing in the opposite direction left Alex dizzy. He covered his face with his hands and coughed to disguise a sob. He was not crying here in the mess. He hadn't even been injured.

A light hand touched Alex's shoulder and eased him up off the table. Dillon. He touched Lance as well. "I think it's time you grabbed that bag."

Lance nodded.

"Meet us at Supplies." Dillon guided Alex by the shoulder. They left the mess and Alex didn't want to know how many people were witnessing the scene. He hiccuped on his own breath and realized he'd just tried to bait Lance into doing exactly what they'd spent the last four months working to avoid. He couldn't breathe. He was such a dick. Alex stopped and a whine escaped his throat. Dillon grabbed him, all arms and angles but a strong hug for all that and Alex couldn't keep it inside anymore. He fisted Dillon's jacket and held him tight. The sobs wrenched his body and Dillon didn't fight it, just brought them both down to the ground where Alex could curl them together and weep.

Sean. Lance. The grey. Alex didn't know how to deal with it anymore.

He didn't know how long they stayed there only a few feet past the mess doors, but Dillon never let him go. He cried until he was dehydrated and then the sorrow just settled and he was calm again. Dillon rubbed his back. Alex forced his fingers to uncurl. Before he could be embarrassed about the snot running from his nose, Dillon shoved napkins in his hand.

Alex rearranged his legs and sat on the dirt properly. He was drained. Emotionally tired in a way he had never experienced before.

Dillon offered him a water bottle. "Better?"

"Yeah." And he was, he realized. A lot better. Not normal in the way he remembered, not by a long shot, but better. "I owe Lance such a big apology."

"Yeah, that was quite a button you pushed. He handled it, though." Dillon held out his hand.

Alex took it and stood. "He shouldn't have had to."

"Oh, because you're so perfect?" Dillon smiled at him to take the sting out of his words. "You're just human, Diner. Just like all the rest of us."

They rounded the corner of the Supplies building and found Chief inspecting one of his vehicles. Alex crossed his arms. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"We're taking a trip. Chief! We need a truck and a go-bag for three days."

Chief signed something off on his clipboard and took his time about walking over to them. He glanced at Dillon but gave Alex a very thorough look up and down. For a second Alex saw lust and he remembered standing in a truck straddling the Chief while he gave Alex the most delicate blowjob of his life. Alex rubbed his chest to avoid adjusting his cock. How long had it been since he'd felt arousal?

The Chief grunted, "Have you got a signature from a Commander?"

"Nope!" Dillon said cheerfully.

The Chief sighed, "Don't waste my time, just tell me who's authority you've got to go joyriding--"

"Mine." Lance came up from behind and dropped two small black duffle bags beside Alex.

The Chief looked him up and down as well and despite Lance's fierce stare, the lust was back. "Alright, but you owe me."

"You can collect when he's ready." Lance jerked a thumb in Alex's direction. "Not before."

The Chief flashed him a raised eyebrow, "You didn't have fun?"

Again that spike of lust and this time Alex couldn't just ignore it. Why did all of this have to come rushing back at once? "Excuse me." Alex said and headed straight for the bathroom.

He heard Lance follow, "Dillon, pack up a truck."


	17. Chapter 17

He didn't want Lance to follow. It was embarrassing enough he was having mood swings to rival a pregnancy. Alex rarely ever managed to direct Lance, though, and the man followed him into the single unisex room and locked the door.

"Are you angry again?"

"No, I'm horny." Alex admitted, pacing the bathroom. "I'm totally out of control."

"You enjoyed what we did with Chief."

"Yeah, that's the problem.'" Alex shifted his erection in his pants. "I just popped a tent and all he had to do was look at me."

"So? Chief wants us both, I'm sure he's having the same problem. Thing is, you can do something about it."

"I'm not going to jerk off in the bathroom."

Lance was suddenly close, "Wouldn't be the first time."

And Alex remembered the night Lance held him up against the tile, finger fucked him dry, and made him come while he couldn't breathe. Alex remembered Chief looking over the stall wall and watching Lance fuck him, watching Alex come without permission.

His pants were too small. Alex tried to just breathe but Lance was too close and Chief was just outside and--

"Take off your pants," Lance said, low.

"What?" But Alex admitted he wanted to. Lance didn't repeat himself. Alex yanked the Zipper down and dropped his fatigues. His cock stretched out, already red.

"Grab the sink, bend over." Lance pulled the belt out of his pants and folded the fly open.

Alex felt his ass clench and he trembled.

"You're shaking."

"I want you."

"We'll get there." Lance held the belt in one hand and stroked Alex's ass with the other. "You tried to make me hit you out of anger today."

"I'm sorry, Lance. It was awful, I don't know why--"

"You're finally feeling emotions again. Mrs. Eve said it would happen like this, suddenly and without much context. I'm very proud that I made you feel anger." Lance squeezed his ass gently, "I'm so glad it was me you went after."

Alex bit his lip. "I cried as soon as you left. Dillon got me through it."

"That's excellent, Alex." Lance said with genuine warmth. "And now you're letting yourself experience lust again. Quite impressive for one day." Lance's fingers dipped into the crevice of his ass and stroked the sensitive skin there.

Alex spread his legs and put his head down on the cool porcelain, enjoying the foreign rush of pride in his chest as much as Lance's petting fingers. They stayed like that, just breathing and enjoying for quite a while.

Then Lance traded the touch of his hand for the leather belt and Alex found he liked the smooth texture of it against his skin.

Lance tapped him with the belt, alternating with long, soft strokes. Then came a little snap of the leather on the meat of his left buttcheek. It stung but Lance immediately stroked the spot and the pain just felt warm. Alex hummed.

"Like that?" Lance snapped the belt against his right buttcheek and soothed the sting.

Alex felt his cock flex and whispered, "Yes."

"Then let me hear you ask for it."

Alex tilted his hips back, "Please, spank me Lance."

Lance just stroked him with the leather. "Why should I?"

"I've been bad. I tried to make you hit me while you were angry."

"That is pretty bad. You should be punished." But Lance just stroked his hole with soft fingers.

"Please!"

"How many times should I spank you?"

"Ten times."

A wet pop. Lance's slick finger breached Alex's ready hole. "That's a good number. You are going to count them out loud."

"Yes--ah!" Lance's finger popped out. The belt came how hard across both cheeks. "One." Alex said, a little surprised at the force Lance put into it.

"Scale of one to ten with ten being stop, how did that feel?" Lance stroked his hot skin with the leather.

"Uh... about a five."

"Good." He brought the belt down again. Harder.

"Two!" Alex yelped. "Ow."

"This is a punishment, did you forget? Scale."

"Seven."

Lance thrust his wet finger back into Alex's hole. "Good. Keep counting. If it feels like a nine, you tell me. Clear?"

"Yes, Lance." Alex pushed himself back on that lovely finger. Lance took it away too soon.

Slap! "Three." Slap! "Four." Slap! "Five." Slap! "Six." There was definitely pain but Alex's arousal confused it and Lance kept stroking his burning skin between strikes. Slap! "Seven." Slap! "Eight, but... that one felt like a nine on the scale." Alex shook a bit, suspended between pain and pleasure. He had a fleeting concern that Lance would tell him to suck it up.

Lance knelt behind him and thrust his wet tongue between Alex's cheeks. He probed the tight hole there and swiped across the skin.

Alex yelled in surprise and gripped the sink. He leaned back for more and Lance gave it to him until he moaned.

Lance stroked the untouched skin at the top of Alex's thighs and stood up again. "Thank you for telling me. You have two more. Ready?"

"Yes, Lance." Alex arched his back and offered the canvas. Lance slapped the belt down. "Nine!" The burn drove his arousal now. Alex wondered if he could come from the strap alone. Slap! "Ten!" It was done. Alex found he didn't want it to be done. "More! Please, spank me again!"

But Lance dropped the belt on the floor and ghosted his hands across the hot globes of Alex's ass. "You have been punished and I forgive you." Lance said. "You'll not do it again."

"No. But..."

"But," Lance stroked his finger in and out of Alex's hole, "You liked the spanking." Lance removed his finger but his hips pressed up against Alex's hot ass and his hard, bare cock fell perfectly along his crack. "I enjoyed giving it to you."

Cool lube trickled down Alex's crack and he hissed. Lance's cock breached, feeling larger than Alex had ever felt it before. Then Lance's boxers and fatigues pressed against his abused skin and everything ignited. Lance hadn't even dropped his pants, just pulled his cock through the slit in his boxers like he was allowed to fuck Alex any time he felt like it. Alex moaned. He was so turned on he didn't know how to handle it.

Lance put a hand down on the small of Alex's back. The other stroked his ass. Lance pulled back and pushed smoothly back in, slowly while Alex adjusted to the size of him. His thrusts sped up. Then his hand came down sharply on Alex's ass.

Alex jerked and shouted. He couldn't spread his legs any farther. He couldn't tilt his ass up any higher. Lance's cock filled him and his hand came down again. "Yes!"

"I love that you want this." Lance growled. "I'm so hard for you. Your ass is red. It turns me on." Lance spanked him occasionally between thrusts.

Alex's knuckles were white on the sink. Every thrust scraped Lance's fatigues against his ass and fired every nerve. The spanking make his ass clench and Lance's cock forced it back open. Alex's cock throbbed. "I want it." Alex agreed. "I want you to spank me until I come."

"Fuck, yes." Lance squeezed one ass cheek and spanked the other. "I'll make you come in the Chief's bathroom. You won't sit right for the rest of the day."

"Please!" Alex felt his legs shake. "I'm so close."

"Are you going to come before me?"

"No! ... but hurry, please--"

Lance slapped Alex's ass and drove himself to climax. "Yeah..." he grunted.

Every scratch of the fatigues and Lance's boxers stung but he was proud of the burn and it reminded him that not all his emotions were awful. Lance jerked against him. Alex looked forward to feeling the burn for the next few days, right after the burn in his cock was relieved.

Lance pulled back. "Legs together. Ass up." Alex snapped his feet together. Lance slapped his ass. "Count. You come on five."

The blows were rapid. "One, two, three, four, five... one more, please, one more!"

Lance's palm smacked him a sixth time and Alex crowed as he came. His body surged without his control. He shot semen across the floor and felt it running down his thighs. Lance pet his ass through it all, sending small stinging shocks through Alex's body.

"I want to fuck you again now that your ass knows my hand. I want to spank you again in the morning when it still stings from today." Lance guided Alex to the toilet when it became clear he couldn't stand anymore. The cold ring soothed his skin. "I won't, though, only because you're going to be gone for a few days and I'm not going with you. Lance stroked his thumb up Alex's cock and rubbed circles on the too-sensitive head.

And even that felt good in that too much kind of way and Alex tried to thrust his hips up for Lance to give him more. Lance licked his cock clean and retreated again. "Sit there and rest."

Alex sat and rested. He caught his breath while Lance cleaned himself and tossed the paper towels on the ground. He felt his high crumble at the edges and float him back into the same body, now altered by Lance's will. Alex groaned.

"Easy, I'm here." Lance put a hand on his cheek. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

But Lance had to help him and he needed the sink for support. Lance cleaned him as gently as stock paper towels would allow. Alex flinched at the scratch.

"Still or you'll do it yourself."

It was an empty threat. Probably. Maybe. Alex stilled so he wouldn't have to find out. Then Lance broke into the first aid kit on the wall and something as cold as the arctic slicked over Alex's ass. "Oh, fuck. That's good." Alex was bent at the sink again but this time Lance's hands were only soothing.

"Aloe vera. You'll take the bottle with you. It's pretty small so it better be empty when you get back." Lance soothed every inch of his hot skin. He put the travel bottle on the sink. Alex found he could stand without too much trouble. Lance brought Alex's boxers and pants, helped him step in, and fastened the fatigues.

Alex hugged him. Lance ran his fingers through Alex's hair and held him close. Alex spoke, "I am sorry--"

Lance put a finger on his lips. "I know. I punished you. You took it well. It's over. You don't have to worry about it again."

Alex nodded against Lance's chest. He felt... cleaner. Emotionally speaking. The rollercoaster was just a little trickle in the woods. The guilt was gone. He was quite relieved of the sudden chaos that all his emotions had sprung on him. "Thank you." He said. And that was completely inadequate to convey the emotional catharsis he'd just experienced. "Thank you." He said again and pulled Lance's head down to kiss him, drag their tongues together, and maybe translate even a fraction of his heart.

Lance kissed him until they were both breathless with it and Alex thought maybe they shared the feeling.

Lance led him out of the bathroom by the hand. Chief stood against the wall with a bulge in his pants. "'bout time."

Lance slid a look at him. "You enjoyed listening, don't know why you're complaining."

"Your boy's waiting in the truck."

Lance took Alex in that direction. "You're going to need a mop in there."

Chief yanked the bathroom door open and cursed, "Fuck me."

Alex laughed, "Maybe next week."

Chief disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

Lance bent and kissed Alex with a smile. "He's probably jerking off in there, now."

Alex reached the truck, laughing and for the first time in weeks he almost felt normal. There were several large duffel bags and two dirt bikes in the bed of the truck, strapped and ready to go. Dillon leaned out of the driver's seat. "Hop in, already!"

"Where are we going?"

"That would be telling."

Lance squeezed Alex's hand. "Think of me."

Alex hopped into the truck and winced when his ass protested. "All the time." He said truthfully.

Lance laughed out loud.

Dillon frowned, "You ok, dude?"

"Yeah, yeah." Alex adjusted in his seat, "just drive." He smiled at sting wondered how long the drive was. His little bottle of aloe vera wasn't going to last very long.

 

\--//--

Dillon turned the truck into a gravel-road and flashed his Zodiac ID at the man in the park booth. They were in the middle of nowhere with local landmarks like a single suwarrow cactus or a distant mountain of boulders.

Dillon parked them on a faded number seven sprayed on the ground and grinned at Alex. "Welcome to the desert."

Alex buried a wince. The all this open space and the bikes in the back of the truck sounded fabulous except that he'd just taken a spanking and his ass felt like it was on fire. He hopped out of the truck and stretched. "Pit stop, first." Dillon pointed him in the direction of a single outhouse. There was only one other campsite occupied on this stretch of road and no one was home when Alex passed by. 

He applied aloe liberally. The ice-like sensation reminded him of Lance's delicate touch. At some point Lance had become more concerned with Alex's needs rather than hyper-focused on his own. He couldn't remember exactly when that shift had occurred. He hadn't become any less dominant but Alex had seen glimpses of tenderness. Hugs, soft words, and quiet reflection after a violent experience. Alex brushed aloe down the crack of his ass and the exposed feeling stirred his cock.

The pain scale was new. Alex had to admit it was probably a good thing Lance moderated his strikes, not only for the car ride but in deference to Alex's wacky emotional state. The idea that Lance was in tune enough with Alex's moods to know he couldn't handle an uncontrolled experience was relieving in a way Alex hadn't encountered before. For once Lance had taken care of him and not the other way around.

Alex stroked his cock, a bit surprised at the strength of his arousal. But Lance said it wouldn't be a smooth process, coming out of that grey. Alex propped a foot up on the sink and turned to look at his ass in the mirror. It was red. There was a mark on his left butt cheek, fingers? Lance's hand print inflamed on his skin. Alex had to pant to get enough air. He fondled his cock and traced a finger down his own crack. He watched the digit disappear inside his own body. It thrill him to feel his hole stretch, even if it wasn't Lance's cock doing the stretching. 

Lance had felt good inside him. Alex let his eyes unfocus and remembered even though it had only been a few hours ago. Well, Lance did say to think of him, hadn't he? Alex laughed at the absurdity of these single emotions rolling around by themselves. He came laughing and suddenly everything was too hilarious to make sense, as though he were drunk or hadn't slept in three days. Alex let his leg fall from the sink and gasped between spits of laughter. 

He managed to touch up the aloe and make himself presentable with occasional involuntary chuckles.

When he rejoined Dillon he was still smiling stupidly at himself. The two made camp.

 

\--//--

The paddles on their bike tires threw sand up high. Dillon couldn't hide in the dunes if he tried. Alex pulled his bike into a tight turn and revved back up the hillside. He crested and half-surfed down the dune face, cutting close in front of Dillon more out of luck than skill. "Tag!" Alex carved another deep turn and scrambled his bike back the way they'd come. "Catch me if you can!"

"I'll give you a head start since you're handicapped."

"Ha, I'm going to beat you back to camp."

"Not on your life, I was outrunning cops on a bike before your tutors taught you to walk!"

Alex revved his bike, "So keep up, old man!" They darted across the desert, banking at speed around mountains of boulders. True to his word, Dillon outpaced him in the final stretch. He held up his hands in victory. Alex turned hard and sprayed him with dirt. Dillon flipped him off. 

They settled the bikes beside the truck and laughed at each other, covered in dust and dirt. Alex ruffled Dillon's hair and upset another cloud of grime. "You're a mess."

"Look who's talking."

"How does a homeless kid get a road bike to run from the police, anyway."

Dillon shrugged, "Yekno. Steal a bag, lady starts screamn' nex thing the pigs have their sirens and yelln' all kinds'a shit. So maybe y' steal some bloke's bike and tail it out. Maybe ya get away with it." Dillon rubbed dirt out of his hair. "Maybe you hide the thing and ride it every chance you get because it's the only thing you've ever owned in your life. Been obsessed ever since."

Alex leaned against the truck and crossed his arms. "You have it a long time?"

"Couple of days. I didn't have a good hiding spot for it. Someone came by and lifted it."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Altered my life, though. It was the fastest thing I'd ever seen." He smiled, "Probably luck I never broke my neck. I was stupid. But there was this big abandoned lot in my area. The rich kids liked to bring their mountain bikes and the dirt bikes, dig up holes and put jumps everywhere. They had a good track going after a while. We road the crap out of that lot, it was awesome."

"I'd like to see it sometime."

Dillon's smile faded and he pushed off the truck. "The bulldozed it to put up high rise apartments a few years ago."

 

Alex followed, frowning. "Not everything in life ends up crashing and burning. I promise."

"I don't know, I've got a solid track record."

"You're still in the Forces."

"Yeah." Dillon's smile flashed again. "Only if I can figure out the reading."

Alex pushed Dillon's shoulder with his own, "It takes practice. I'll find you a book."

Dillon kicked a rock, "Hey I'm supposed to be cheering you up, not the other way around."

Alex snorted, "Cheer me up with some dinner, I'm starving."

 

\--//--

The drive back to base felt like voluntarily running under a stormcloud. The closer they got, the less pleased with the idea Alex became. He was disappointed with that. Three days out in the dunes with Dillon had been utterly fantastic. He felt lighter than he had in weeks. And he was looking forward to seeing Lance again. A little smile crossed his lips and he turned the empty aloe bottle over in his hands. His ass felt better, his head felt like it was in a better place, he wanted to see where Lance could take him.

"Sunburned?" Dillon asked.

"No it's..." How exactly was he supposed to explain things without sounding like a lunatic?

Dillon turned the radio down a bit and focused on the road. "He hurts you, doesn't he?"

"Yes." There wasn't any arguing that.

"And you let him?"

"Yes." Ultimately Alex could walk away, though it would likely destroy Lance. "It gets intense, but I enjoy it."

Dillon slid a skeptical look to the side.

"I'm not crazy."

"That's the part I'm stuck on." Dillon said. "You're a smart dude. I've been on the wrong end of that guy's temper. It wasn't fun."

"Heh. So he's not punching me in the face and I get off on it. It's more subtle. Like..." Alex tapped the bottle on his fingers and thought for a moment, "like not using quite enough lube or giving me a hand job after I've already climaxed."

Dillon hissed, "How can you stand that? Everything's way too sensitive."

"It hurts, that's the point. Sometimes he holds me down. But after a minute it starts to feel good, too."

"Do you fight him?"

"Sometimes, but he's bigger. Stronger. The fact that he forces me is part of what I like."

"But you don't get a choice."

"I don't need to make a choice, the onus isn't on me to decide. If he forces me, he takes the choice away and I can just... let go." Alex brought his left leg up on the seat and leaned on the door's armrest. The subject was like a trigger, he didn't want Dillon to see the growing tent in his pants.

Dillon shook his head, "How do you know he won't hurt you? Like, I mean 'go to the hospital' type damage."

"I don't." Alex saw Dillon's face scrunch up again in confusion. "The threat of real danger is part of Lance just like the streets are a part of you, you can't take it out of him. But keep in mind, he doesn't want hurt me like that. He wants to express control in the most absolute way possible."

"He's less angry."

"He isn't any less brutal, he's just less random in his brutality. He knows I'll do what he says the second he says it so when other things piss him off, he turns it into something sinister he can do to me. He knows that I'll enjoy it, especially if he has to force me. And he likes that I enjoy it. It only works because I can be an immediate outlet."

Dillon was quiet for a long moment. Then, "Ok."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not jumping on the bandwagon but... I think I get it."

"We don't ever have to talk about it." Alex said. "But, I'm glad you know."

"Yeah, me, too. Just... what's up with Chief?"

Alex put a hand to his face when his cock kicked with interest. "He caught us." Twice. Big blue eyes. Desire.

"And I take it he didn't run away screaming."

Chief's tongue on his cock, too soft. "He joined us."

Dillon blinked. "You had sex with Chief?"

"And Lance. At the same time." Alex had to shift. There wasn't enough room in his pants.

"You ok over th-- oh." Dillon's eyes were suddenly fixated on the road. "...sorry."

"'sok." 

There was silence for minutes except the whisper of the radio. Finally, "Do you trust him? Lance."

"Yes." Alex hadn't wondered about that for weeks, now.

Dillon flashed a glance at him, a serious look in the span of an instant. "Ok," he said, nodding. 

Alex let his head rest back and smiled a little. Maybe the thunderclouds were looking less black.


	18. Chapter 18

Dillon swung the truck into the depot and looked at Alex. "Back to it, then?"

"Yeah..." Alex climbed out of the vehicle and slammed the door. Keta pushed him. Alex jumped.

"Have you lost your mind?" She hissed at him, "Three days? Do you have any idea what kind of fit the Commander is in?"

Alex heard Dillon calling for the Chief. He didn't want to be around when the man showed up. Alex fished his duffel bag out of the truck bed and jerked his head out the bay. "You can yell at me on the way. How did you know we'd be here, anyway?"

"Lance sent me. He's been getting antsy, too."

Alex slung the duffel over one shoulder and they jogged away from the depot. "I've never been away from him that long."

"Why did you leave?"

"I needed to get away for a bit. Things were intense."

"If you'd said something I would have done a better job covering for you. The commander has been on my ass every day. That lady is scary."

"Sorry." Alex looked away, "It was sudden."

"You missed a lot, too. We're getting our mission control rooms soon. All the Aries. They want us set up and comfortable before your final test."

Alex slowed at a junction of roads, debating if maybe a visit to Eve was in order before heading back to the apartment. 

"You better see the Commander."

Alex winced. "You're right." He turned toward the admin building instead. "Is my Scorpio test going to be your Aries test, too?"

"I think so."

"Ok... I'll see you at home, Keta."

"You better."

Walking down the hall to Kimberly's office, more than one person slid out of Alex's way. He paused with a hand on the door, wondering if he had some sort of scowl on his face. He pushed her door open.

Kimberly glanced up from her writing and didn't acknowledge him. Alex closed the door behind himself and waited to be recognized. He settled the duffle over his shoulder and didn't fidget. According to the clock on the wall she left him standing there for a full ten minutes.

Kimberly set her pen down. "Approach."

Alex slung the bag off his shoulder and dropped it next to the chair.

"Don't sit." He straightened back up and stood at attention. Kimberly didn't even frown at him, just stared. "AWOL for three days." She said. "You're on restriction for a month." She didn't have to specify her disappointment. Alex could feel it permeating the room.

"Yes, sir."

"Pull another stunt like that and I'll reject your sponsorship."

Alex sucked a breath. His father's sponsorship was the only reason he was here. Zodiac wouldn't have looked twice at the scrawny intellectual sheltered by his parent's money. She wouldn't just kick him out of Scorpio, he'd be out of Zodiac altogether. 

"I see we understand each other."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

Alex retrieved his bag and turned around. What a welcome home.

\--//--

Alex leaned his apartment door open and dropped the duffel just inside. Lance sat at the table, a pair of books and a computer in front of him. Keta sat across with her back to the door. She gripped a steaming mug. Probably tea. They both looked up as he shut the door.

Keta turned in her seat. "How did it go?"

"Restriction for a month." He said.

Keta blew a breath out. "Could be worse."

"It was a warning. There won't be any other chances."

"She'll decline your sponsorship?" Lance closed his laptop.

Alex nodded.

"How did you know?" Keta frowned at her tea. "That seems really harsh."

"That's what I would do." Lance said. "AWOL for three days, unstable, depressed, spends all his time with a violent offender. They don't need to have a no tolerance policy, all the warning flags are up."

Alex had understood Kimberly's position and agreed with her verdict, but put like that he wondered if he hadn't gotten off lightly. He sighed and made for the bedroom.

"Drake, come here." Lance said.

"I just want to lay do--"

"Come here."

Alex turned mid-stride, a gut response to that hardened voice. He forced himself to stop several steps short. He stared at his shoes. What was he doing? He felt adrift. Bed didn't exactly sound appealing, but neither did sitting here and socializing. He wanted to not think for a while. Alex shot his eyes up when Lance stood in a single aggressive movement. Alex found comfort in the ready stance of tai chi. 

"You think you can take me, little dragon?"

Alex discovered he wanted to try.

"Hey." Keta startled up to her feet. "Hey, how'd this happen?"

Alex saw his vision tunnel, focused on Lance's broad hands and hips. One hundred and ninety three pounds of muscle and temper. Fifty pounds over Alex and with more practice at violence then your average hockey player. 

Lance stepped away from the table. "Keta, you'll want to leave, now. Give us an hour."

"You two can't keep doing this." Keta slammed her mug on the table. Alex heard the tea slosh. She yanked the apartment door closed behind her.

Alex lunged.

\--//--

Alex tucked his shoulder and rammed his entire body into Lance's levy of muscle. Lance grunted. He slapped Alex away into the wall and crushed him there. Alex jerked his head back. He caught Lance's chin in a glance. Lance twisted a fist full of Alex's hair and pulled his head back. They bared teeth at each other.

Lance's voice rumbled through him, "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Alex hissed. He struggled against Lance and the wall, a driving need to fight against him building in Alex's shoulders like heat. He pushed, slid, got loose. That was wrong. He froze only a step away. Lance pinned him again and that felt much better. Alex's breath shuddered out of his lungs, "Hold me down." Lance's grip tightened a fraction. He stared down, face blank of emotion while Alex figured himself out.

Alex rested his hands on Lance's chest, his back pressed against the wall, feet nearly off the ground. He exploded forward and broke the hold. Lance body checked him in the hallway. The force threw Alex to their bedroom doorway, thankfully open. Lance squeezed the air out of Alex's lungs, a dark constrictor kneeling on Alex's chest. 

He reached up and pulled Lance forward, easing his weight and sliding against carpet. "Don't let me run." He said through gritted teeth. "I don't want to win, I just want to fight."

They scrambled on the carpet. Alex twisted. Lance countered. He pinned Alex belly down and kneed his legs wider than comfortable. Alex felt the rod of Lance's cock against his ass. His whole body shuddered. He knew what he wanted. Lance pressed his hips down, grinding. Alex clawed at the carpet. Lance's head turned against Alex's ear. His breath was hot. "Will you be good so I can get the lube?"

"No." Alex pulled himself forward abruptly. Lance flipped him bodily onto his back and straddled his chest. His air went out in a whoosh. 

Lance's expression creased hard. He slapped the belt out of his jeans and unzipped the fly. Alex struggled below him. He twisted and pushed, tried to thrust himself up with a foot on the door jam. Lance grabbed Alex's nose in a vice between two fingers and pointed his hard cock at Alex's lips. "Open up." Alex couldn't hold his breath for very long and the second he gasped for air, Lance filled his mouth. "Lick it and you breathe, stop and you don't."

For a stunned moment Alex just lay there. Since he did nothing, Lance held his nose closed. Alex felt his chest suck. He licked. Lance didn't let go of his face. Instead he began with shallow thrusts, just far enough out to gasp a breath or force one out. Every lurch Lance drove his cock deeper. Alex couldn't fight and suck at the same time. His hands fell to Lance's thighs while he focused on timing his breaths. 

Then Lance stood and Alex scrambled away. He only gained two feet when Lance struck the back of his knees. He caught the bed on the way down. Lance was not gentle pealing Alex's pants off. There was no purchase on the side of the bed. The covers and sheets rippled under Alex's desperate hands. Lance held on by the curve in Alex's hips, his grip strong enough to leave bruises. His thumbs parted Alex's ass.

Alex screamed as Lance breached him, pain from the moment but also the tears, arousal, fear, and apathy of his last two weeks all in a single note of anguish. Lance pressed him down on the bed. He couldn't move. He had no control at all. Alex shook and the will to fight left him. He collapsed. 

Lance didn't move. He lay there, pressing Alex into the sheets and half off the mattress forever. Alex realized Lance was petting his hair. Slow strokes across the crown of his head. Lance's hand moved lower, massaging Alex's neck, skipping down ribs. Both hands kneaded Alex's ass and hips with quiet insistence. One slid against the mattress to encourage Alex's confused arousal. Lance whispered against his shoulder. His hands soothed where moments ago they had dominated. Alex felt himself relax into the touch.

Only then did Lance slide himself out and back. A smooth glide again. He let out a hot breath when he came and hugged Alex close. Lance leaned back on his knees and dragged Alex with him, still impaled. Alex lay against Lance's chest and relished breathing. He felt Lance's broad hand on his cock and his climax rose up from the depths. Alex gripped Lance's arm around his chest and cried out softly. He was wrung. 

Lance tucked them both into bed, hugging close, stroking skin. Alex felt exhausted and finally level within his own head. He whispered against Lance's chest, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." His hearing pulsed with the beat of his heart.

Lance rubbed his back. "Intense." He grumbled in reply. "I don't think... I could do that with anyone else."

Alex pressed his lips to Lance's chest. It was so rare for him to express his thoughts, Alex didn't want to screw it up by talking.

"Maybe..." Lance brought his hand to Alex's cheek and tilted his head up. Lance's eyes were wide and all pupil. "I don't want to do it with anyone else." His broad fingers worried the edge of Alex's ear. 

Alex let his fingers thread with Lance's. "Me neither."

A brilliant smile. Lance's brow smoothed and the angry slant of his eyes eased. Alex felt him shake. Excitement. Maybe relief. He burrowed close against Lance's chest and though it took a long time for him to fall asleep, Lance never let him go.

\--//--

Alex didn't have a very rounded understanding of plant geometry, but he was working on it. Up on the lookout, Jasper sat with a pair of binoculars and an open-line radio trying to catch him as he belly-crawled across the field. Alex concentrated on navigating a rock jutting up in his path when Jasper's voice sighed out of the radio next to his ear.

"I don't know how your instructor sits here and does this every week. It's quite dull."

Alex paused, wondering if he was supposed to reply to that while mid-stalk. He moved forward instead while the angle of Jasper's binoculars said he was looking down the wrong end of the field. 

"They should put a water feature down the middle of this place. It'd be so much easier to catch a human-shaped plant moving across a stream or something."

Alex navigated the rock line and crawled in behind a fading bush, careful not to touch it and broadcast his location. 

"Is this fun for you at least? I mean, there's got to be some reason you're in Scorpio. Maybe the sneaky plant-look is good on you... You're all painted up, right? That stuff can't be water soluble. Do you have to shower in mineral spirits or something to clean up?"

Alex slid to a stop under Jasper's watchful eye and subtly triggered the line on his radio. "Turpentine actually."

"Wait, for real?"

"It's piped into the showers."

"... You're joking. That was a joke. Haha!"

"Just soap and water. It takes a little effort."

"Ugh."

Alex remembered being prissy about his clothes and hair when he first arrived. Boot camp under Kimberly's unsympathetic eye had ground the whole idea right out of him. Jasper never let it go, apparently. "You don't camo in the bulls?"

"Not like you guys. Some black under the eyes if it's sunny out but if we're being called in, Zodiac isn't trying to stay under the radar anymore."

"You aren't exactly sub--"

"Wait, stop, I've got you." Jasper pulled a small green laser pen from his jacket and shined it beside his binoculars. "Right... there. That's you or... well that's something. See it?"

Alex saw the laser light up a clump of grass to his left. Not very far away. "Sorry. Not me."

"Yes it is. That's like your elbow or something."

"Nope."

"Damnit." The laser winked out.

Alex didn't move for almost a full minute after that, letting Jasper get back to scanning the entire field. He stayed focus on the elbow-shaped grass clump for a while.

"So... are you going to the memorial?"

Alex slowly dropped his head to the dust and sighed. He expected someone to ask, but not Jasper. "I don't know."

"I mean, I'm not pushing or anything, I'm just wondering. Cause... I want to go but I don't really want to show up by myself."

"I'm sure some of the others are attending, why ask me?"

"I don't know. I mean, you actually knew him."

All Alex had done was break the guy's heart. Did that really count as knowing? There was a bright layer of guilt over the whole situation. "If I go, I'm bringing Lance with me."

"Yeah, ok."

"It wasn't very long ago that you punched me in the face because of him."

"Yeah." Jasper's voice faded. "I've talked to some people... learned... stuff. Look, I'm sorry about that. I was stupid. But I'm over it... Ok, I'm mostly over it- give a guy some credit for trying, huh? It's just so weird..."

"Why do you think I'm seeing psychiatrist?"

"You're seeing someone?"

"Almost since the beginning. Sean made sense. Lance... scared the crap out of me."

"I never knew. You're always on top of everything, you know exactly what's going on."

"Jasper, I haven't been sure of anything since I was seven."

"Well you don't exactly have a sign on your back: clueless, kick me."

"A Drake side-effect, no doubt."

"So what's the trick? I mean, how does the Devil go from violent to safe?"

Alex muffled a scoff into his shoulder. "Lance isn't safe. Don't ever think he is."

"Ok, but you're not dead yet."

"Being with Lance is like being in Scorpio, there's a certain level of risk in the situation that I like."

"So, Zodiac will send you out in the field and... you might not come back. You hang out with Lance because he might loose it."

Alex shrugged, "Close enough."

"That is hard, dude. Like, you might be legit crazy."

"I have it on good authority only the certifiable ones make it through Scorpio."

"You're in good company, then."

Alex aimed at the target under the stand and waited for Jasper's binoculars to pan away from him. He fired a blank.

Jasper jerked back in his direction. "Bull-fucking-shit."

Alex could read the ticker numbers over Jasper's head without the aid of his scope. "Six seven two."

"I've got you now, though, you're supposed to fire again, right?"

Alex breathed deeply. He let it out in a steady stream and held at the end. He fired. Alex felt himself tense. Jasper panned the area again. Again. Again. 

"Goddamnit."

"You don't know where I am, do you?"

"Shut up, I'm looking. I know you're here."

Alex bit his lips to keep from grinning. "Come on, you've got to take a guess."

"Damnit, here. That's you. There."

Wildly off the mark. Alex couldn't stop smiling. He pushed up to his feet.

"Oh, fuck you, then."

Alex laughed. He pulled the ghilli suit overhead and waved. "Thanks for trying."

"Yeah. See if I ever do this again."

"I'll talk to Lance about the memorial. I'll let you know what we're doing."

"Sure. Yeah. Go take a turpentine shower. See you at dinner?"

"See you."

\--//--

Alex closed Eve's door quietly and returned her slight smile. "I'm ready to talk about Sean."

She gestured to the overstuffed chair and sat across from him, her notepad closed but ready. "How are you?"

"I feel a bit like a pinball machine." Alex admitted. "Sad, angry, horny, happy, they're all just out there and unrelated. Little stuff triggers really big emotional responses."

"It's all a little unwieldy?"

Alex nodded.

"How was your trip to the desert?"

"You know about that, huh?"

"I suggested it."

Alex lifted his eyebrows. "To Lance?"

"Keta arranged for a few of your friends to come in. They wanted to know how they could help with what you are going through."

"Oh..." Alex folded and refolded his hands. "I told her when we first met that she should talk to you if she was worried about me." He took a breath. "The desert was good. Dillon and I took a few days and some motorbikes, just talking. I... that was a crazy day. The trip helped me start putting things in perspective." He looked up. "When I came back Kimberly put me on probation for a month."

Eve frowned and the distinct opinion actually caught Alex by surprise. Eve never expressed an opinion during their meetings. "I can talk to her--"

"No, no, she was right to do it. I never talked to her. We just left from lunch and came back three days later. Not my best planning example ever." Alex waved his hand. "Not why I'm here."

Eve nodded.

"Everyone else had a freak out when we learned the taurus group was KIA. All I feel when I think about Sean is relief. And then guilt."

"Guilt over his death?"

"No. For feeling relieved. I understand that I didn't kill him. It was his decision to transfer to the bulls, as much as I had a hand in that, but... He left before I could talk to him about Lance. I should have told him earlier that I wanted to stop seeing him and... well I don't know why I didn't. That's neither here nor there. I screwed up and before I could talk to him about it, he was gone." Alex laced his hands together.

Eve flipped through her notebook, scanning the first few pages. "When you first came to see me we discussed the differences between your relationship with Lance verses Sean."

"It was never right with Sean. I should have stopped it."

"You feel like you were in the wrong and now you can't fix it."

"I don't want to fix it, Eve. It's so much easier that he's dead. It's just... not a problem." Alex stared at his hands. "How awful is that? He was a person, someone I cared about, and I'm relieved that he's dead because now I don't have to have a hard conversation with him."

"You're disappointed in yourself for not having the right response to his death."

Alex blinked at her. "You're going to ask me who decides what the right response is." He put his hands through his hair. "Can't I be normal in anything?"

"You wouldn't be you if you were normal."

Alex groaned and leaned back in the chair. "The normal response is determined by Mother and Father or society in general." He ticked off on his fingers. "Society has a skewed idea of normal that doesn't reflect the actual experience of people. If that's true then the way I respond is legitimate." He sighed, "But that doesn't make it right!"

"What is the response you want to have?"

"I--" Alex clicked his tongue and dropped his hands. "I don't actually know." Eve sat there in silence while he took the time to consider it. "Sorrow, I guess? That doesn't seem productive. Relief just doesn't feel... respectful. Why can't I just be respectful?"

Eve closed her notebook with that slight smile that told him he was on the right track. "Tell me what you respect about Sean."


	19. Chapter 19

Alex set a coffee (two sugars) down on the side table when Lance pulled him onto the couch and into his lap. They kissed slowly.

"Thank you for the coffee." Lance said, stroking Alex's jaw.

Alex relaxed into Lance's arm and body. "You're welcome." Beside them the television muttered through a movie Alex hadn't been watching. He stayed curled into Lance through several scenes, enjoying the closeness and the large fingers playing with his hair. 

"How was your practice with Jasper?"

"It went well. He's not fantastic as a lookout, though. I'd like to do it again with you and Callahan. Maybe Levi."

"I was surprised he volunteered."

"Same. Hey, have you talked to him since the night in the bar?"

"Not really. Why?"

"He said he's been talking to people. He's a lot less angry over... well whatever it was." Alex tilted his head toward Lance. "He asked if he could go to the memorial with us."

"Huh. Do you want to go?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I really do."

"Ok. If you want him along I don't have a problem with it."

Alex sighed into Lance's fingers massaging his neck. Their conversation lapsed through several more scenes of the movie. Then Alex said, "I think I'm ready to be with Chief again."

Lance looked down at him. "Yeah?" He tugged Alex's hair until Alex let his head fall back. Lance nipped his neck. "Maybe I don't want to watch him fuck you."

"What if it's both of you? At the same time."

"Mmm." Lance smiled against his neck. "Think you can take two cocks up that tight ass?" Lance pressed Alex's hips down into his own. "I like that idea."

Alex spread his legs and groaned. "We might need to practice first."

Lance nibbled his ear. "Did you have something in mind?" He palmed Alex's cock.

"Toys." Alex groaned again. "Ok, I can't think when you do that."

Lance obliged and removed his hand. He waited patiently for Alex to catch his breath and remember what he was talking about.

"I don't have anything specific, I've never gone looking for toys before."

"Neither have I."

"Ok. I've got someone I can ask--"

"Pick up anything you find interesting. I'll learn how to use it."

Alex absently stroked Lance's arm around his waist. "What if you don't like it?"

"Don't know until I try, do I? And if not, maybe it'll be Chief's thing."

Alex nodded. Their attention drifted back to the movie. He wondered if this was how normal people spent their days. A movie, their partner, working through the troubles of friends, death, and sex. It was nice in a down-time kind of way but give it a week and Alex would be dying for something to do. For now, though, he curled closer into Lance's body and savored his warmth.

 

\--//--

Alex accepted a firm handshake as he introduced himself. He didn't have any kind of regular interaction with Pisces, but seeing this small group up close reminded him of Kimberly and Lance. The woman who kept his hand smiled broadly. "Mako." She said by way of introduction. "These two lugs behind me are Thresher and Lodon."

Alex nodded to them.

Mako gestured him toward a chair, "Commander says you're sitting in with us. Got a hankering to switch signs?"

"No, sir, I'm enjoying Scorpio. I've been asking a lot of questions about how an operation is run and who gives what kinds of orders. My therapist and the Scorpio Commander thought a sit-in would help sort some things out."

"Therapy, huh?"

"With Yvonnette--"

Lodon shoved his finger into the back of Mako's shoulder, "It's good for you."

"No judgement." Mako said easily with a sliding hand, "Just curious." The beads in her hair clicked together. "So what--" Something thumped against the command room door. Alex heard a soft curse.

Thresher leaned over and pulled the door in. A short woman nearly fell into the room, her arms full of paperwork, folders, and rolls of blueprints. She spat hair out of her mouth. "Sorry I'm late oh-toothy-ones, it's just been one thing after ano--" A cascade of paper slid across the floor. "Oh, bother." Alex and Mako shifted to assist. "Careful, keep those in order, please!" 

She dumped her supplies on one of the large desks and spent the most efficient thirty seconds Alex had ever seen sorting out what she had. He handed her the stack. "Thanks! I have-- oh! Who are you?"

Mako smiled, "Dall, meet Alex. He'll be sitting in. Dall's our preferred Aries when we have an operation."

"Cool." She stuck her hand out. "Just today?"

"No, the whole thing, I think. I guess it depends on how long it takes?"

She tucked hair out of her eyes. "Just a drug bust. Nothing that fancy." She wiggled her fingers over the stretch of her desk and selected several folders. She handed one to each of the Pisces who dutifully opened to the first page. Dall navigated the computer while she spoke. "I have quite a bit of groundwork already accomplished. Tahr already had topo maps so I didn't have to call out for those." 

Lodon and Thresher swapped folders. Mako dragged her chair around and indicated Alex should do so as well. Dall looked up abruptly, "I don't even know what I interrupted. Do you guys need a second?"

Lodon snorted. Mako waved her on.

"Ok, so here's what we're looking at." She punctuated her sentence with a tap of the keyboard. A projector blinked on and warmed up the wall behind her. Dall snapped a pointer open and indicated a body of water on the topographical map displayed on the wall. "We've been assigned a small fire eyes farm up north in Lake Genevieve. The whole area is heavily forested but satellites are telling me there's nothing more than a big cabin on the lakeshore. Deepest point in the lake," She slid the pointer, "is right here, about fifty feet, but the majority of it is around twenty five feet with beach-entry around the whole thing. Sandy bottom."

"Dall." Lodon interrupted, "Why do you have a pointer?"

She smiled at him and hit the stick against the wall. "It makes a cool tappy-tap sound. Official."

"I liked the laser better."

"I have a green one!" She produced it from a pocket and scribbled on the wall. "Can blind a man at a hundred yards."

Mako expressed amused tolerance at Lodon through a hooded look over her shoulder. "The drugs, please, Dall. What kind of volume do we have?"

Alex smiled. These guys weren't any different than his friends. He'd seen more than a few Zodiac members closed off, irritated and angry about life. It wasn't an attractive sight. But if they could hold onto their humor like these guys did, maybe things would be ok. 

 

\--//--

"What is fire eyes, exactly?" Alex leaned on Dall's desk but carefully didn't touch anything. She was almost OCD about paper placement.

"It's a weed, really." She said. Dall held a tablet beside the computer and swiped several things from one to the other. She set the tablet in front of Alex and brought up an article. "It grows under water like seaweed so farms are at small lakes or along the shoreline. Pisces tends to get the most action on it as a result."

"Mako and them do a lot of this?"

"Yeah, we're old hats now--"

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah." He looked up at Mako. She gestured him over to her table where a satellite zoom of the cabin watched over the farming operation. Thresher tapped a moving smudge and labeled it with a name.

"We're about to divide and conquer on who does what, I thought you'd like to see how it goes."

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled and took a seat.

"Alright." Mako dragged her fingers across the table display to zoom out. She overlaid topographical lines. "I want to come in on the back side of this hill here." She tapped the screen and left a marker. "We'll come around this way and set up somewhere in this area where we have a good view. We wait for dark there." A dotted line followed Mako's finger and she left another marker at the lookout point. "Thresher, you should have good access to the lake from here without being seen." She dropped a marker and changed the color.

Mako glanced at Alex, "The first thing we want to do is make sure there's no easy way for them to escape if things go wrong. So, Thresher will suit up and swim undetected up to the dock, here and disable the motorboats. Now, under water he's a lot faster than us, so at the same time, Lodon and I make are way on land toward the cabin. We'll split up in this area before our cover thins out. I'll approach from the north." More dotted lines. Waypoints. A different color for each grouping or single person.

"By the time I'm in position, Thresher will have stripped his diving gear so he's not hauling around an extra hundred pounds when we go in. We know there's a night watch that Dall's been analyzing for the past few weeks. In our case, we want to arrest everyone, so our best timing is going to be just before the end of a shift. The new guy won't be awake yet and the current guy is just ready for his time to be up so he can go to bed." Mako pointed to Dall, "Eyes in the sky will tell us where the guard is, we'll confirm on the ground and determine who takes care of him."

"Then we turn off the power." Mako zoomed into the cabin and overlaid the interior layout.

Alex put up a finger, "How do you know what it looks like inside?"

Dall said without looking up, "County public records. The building isn't new."

Mako continued, "Power is here on the north wall. I'll handle that. We all gain entry to the house and Lodon takes a trip to the garage. He'll disable any cars or trucks he finds there. Thresher and I will clear the bottom floor. All three of us head upstairs and clear the bedrooms. We expect five hostiles total." She looked up at her men, "Any questions?" They shook their heads. She looked at Alex.

"A lot more setup than action," He said.

"That's the goal," said Mako. She zoomed back out to the satellite view of the cabin and lake. "Ideally we won't have any confrontation at all. No one gets hurt."

"Seems pretty simple, too."

"Another goal. The more complex an operation is, the more likely it'll go off course."

Alex nodded. "It'd be cool to watch you guys do it."

Dall looked up from her paperwork, "You'll be here with me, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same as being there, you know?" He smiled at her. When he looked back he found Mako and Thresher eyeing each other.

Thresher spoke, a low, intent voice, "Waypoint B could use eyes."

"Out of the way. Good for me." Mako looked at Alex, "I'll discuss it with your Commander."

"Really?" He said forward, "Thank you, I'd love to be there."

"You'll have to do what you're told," she said. "No heroics. We'll probably just give you a pair of binoculars and tell you to sit."

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright." Mako turned back to the table. "Ponder your instructions, gentlemen. Tomorrow we'll go over contingencies and escape plans."

\--//--

"Guys!" Alex jogged to the apartment and rushed the door only to find the place packed with most of his bootcamp class. It was standing room only. "Whoa, party at my place." They were supposed to have a thing today, Alex pushed through the crowd trying to remember what the thing was about. He found Lance and Keta sequestered at the diningroom table. Dillon sat at the far end, looking at his hands.

"Hey, hey, you'll never guess what." Alex said, grinning from ear to ear. "I sat in on a Pisces meeting today and Mako, that's the leader of the group, she said she'd ask Kimberly if I could go with them!"

Dillon looked up, "Really? Out in the field?"

"Yeah! Nothing crazy. She said I'd probably just sit at a lookout with a pair of binoculars, but how cool is this?" Alex saw Lance and Keta exchange a glance. They weren't happy for him. "What?"

Lance lifted an eyebrow, "Aren't you on probation?"

Alex felt his elation fall down around his ears. "Aw, shit." He ran his hands through his hair. "Shit, I totally forgot. Fuck." He slapped the table. "This is exactly the kind of thing she'll say no to."

Someone slapped his back. Jasper, "Hey, man. Better get dressed or we'll be late."

"Dressed? What's everyone doing here, anyway?"

"Uh." Jasper glanced at the table and back. "The memorial?"

And there went the rest of Alex's good mood. He muttered, "Goddamnit," and stomped toward his room and slammed the door behind him. There was a tentative knock on it a minute later. "I'm naked, enter at your own risk."

Dillon cracked the door then slid inside and shut it behind him. "Hey."

"What'sup?" Alex shoved his legs into his dress greys and hitched them up. "I'm surprised you're willing to get that close to Keta, seeing as her dad can eat you alive." Dillon greyed a little and Alex frowned at him. "Spit it out, dude."

"Yeah, I, um... Has she... mentioned... me?"

Alex paused mid-shirt and blinked at his friend. A smile slowly prowled back across his face and he eased the button-down over his shoulders. "Oh my god." He shook his finger at Dillon. "You have a crush."

"What? No!"

"Just admit it, Dillon, you like her!"

"Yeah, ok." He looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's not a crush."

"Whatever, dude, have you talked to her?"

"No, of course not. Are you kidding? She's like the fucking terminator."

Alex laughed and shrugged into his dress jacket. "She's not going to eat your face off. Just say hi."

"Just be straight, man. Has she said anything or not?"

The subject in question banged on Alex's door. "Time's up, we're moving out!"

Alex grabbed Dillon by the shoulders, "Social butterfly one-oh-one. Less gossip, more talk." He yanked the door open. "Keta! Have you met Dillon yet?" Alex slid out of his room and forced them into closer proximity. "He used to have a dirtbike, you know?"

Her face lit up, "Really? What kind?"

"Uh."

Alex clapped Dillon's shoulder, "Chat on the way, ladies." He helped Lance usher everyone out of the apartment.

 

\--//--

The memorial was lovely. There were words. A few tears. Alex wasn't ashamed to admit he cried. Eve was still helping him through the guilt, a flavor of survivor's guilt she called it. Alex thought maybe you had to be there to have real survivor's guilt, but he didn't think arguing the semantics of what to call it mattered too much.

He sat with Lance at a picnic table at the reception. Alex still breathed through a catch in his chest and Lance, sensitive to Alex's emotional state, growled at anyone who came close. It put them both further on edge.

"Have they brought out the food?" Alex asked.

"I think so. Want something?"

"A soda would be great. Some finger foods."

As soon as Lance left, Marcus and James sat across from him. James jerked a thumb at Lance's retreating back, "Your guard dog doesn't let you play with friends anymore?"

Alex scowled. "He has a name. You can use it."

James put up his hands, "Whoa, just joking, man. Easy."

Alex twisted his scowl away but couldn't quite bring himself to apologize. "I've been dealing with a lot of prejudice when it comes to him."

"Well he's not exactly Fluffy McCoy--"

"But," Marcus said with an eyeroll, "that's not why we're here. Heard you got to sit in with a Pisces group. Are you allowed to talk about it?"

"No one has told me not to," He said.

James leaned forward, kicking his head back to throw hair out of his eyes, "How did you get that gig? Know someone who knows someone?"

Alex couldn't help but think of Keta. "I just asked."

Marcus squinted at him.

"No, really. I asked if I could sit in on a mission. Kimberly set it up."

They glanced at each other. Marcus pressed, "Well how was it? What did they do?"

"Setup for a drug raid. The Aries was there," Alex nodded at James, "with all her research, satellite feeds, she knows everything about the area and the people inside. The Pisces group listened in and Mako put toge--"

Marcus grabbed Alex's arm, "You sat in with Mako? Six foot, two; braids, white beads, d-cup, and that ass-"

Alex pulled away, "You know, she has a brain too."

"Well, uh," Marcus backpedalled badly.

"As far as I can tell the Pisces were seeing all that information for the first time. Within an hour Mako had a plan of attack and was working on several other options. Also," Alex frowned at Marcus, "Thresher could gnaw your face off with one tooth. Lodon, too, so keep your eyes above the shoulders, dude."

"She works with Thresher and Lodon? Those guys are. The. Shit." Marcus leaned back, "That is just too cool. I can't believe you met them."

Lance returned with sodas and a plate of options. Alex took his drink with thanks. "You know her boob size but not her operations team?"

"It's a work in progress."

"Well keep working on progress, cause that's sad, man."

Justin waved his hand between them, "What about the Aries, who was it?"

"Dall."

Justin visibly wilted.

"What?"

"I've heard she's crazy."

"She is crazy." Alex confirmed, "She's like, hyper OCD and ADHD. Super manic. She's also sharp like a razor, ambidextrous, and has a thing for high powered laser pens so don't piss her off, either."

"Ambidextrous?"

"Yeah, she's got this insane setup for her computers. A full keyboard that you can use with only one hand--"

"Oh, I've seen those! Cool!"

"No, dude, you don't get it. She's got one for each hand and she's typing two different things at once and talking to you about something else entirely. I can't even read and talk at the same time, Dall's certifiable."

Lance whistled a descending note.

Alex shook his head. "These guys take no shit. We have a long way to go."

"Yeah, no kidding." Marcus muttered.


	20. Chapter 20

A pack of people converged on Jasper and Levi's four bedroom apartment-plus-balcony for the wake. But even with numbers on their side, the crowd stilled when Lance walked through the doorway behind Alex.

Across the living room, Callahan put up his hand for attention. "Lance, over here. You need to meet T'ali." He jerked his thumb at the linebacker of a woman standing next to him with a sleeve of tribal ink down one arm.

Alex needed to thank him for consistently breaking the ice. Alex gave Lance a nod and moved into the apartment. He rummaged in a stray ice chest for a soda and made chit-chat. Tyler poked his head into the conversation circle, "Need anything? I'm restocking the drinks."

There was a chorus of no's, but Alex grabbed Tyler's arm, "Hey I need you for like twenty seconds, got a room?"

"I'm more like a twenty minute guy." Alex snorted. Tyler kicked his chin down the hall, "Meet you in mine. Two minutes."

It took that long just for Alex to get across the apartment. Between hello's, catching up, and ignoring a frantic signal from Dillon across the room, Alex was impressed by the number of relationships he'd managed to let sour since his fight with depression. He was immensely pleased to find himself wanting to fix that.

He sat on a stray chair in Tyler's room and resisted the urge to investigate the man's drawers. Movie posters and male models papered the walls, that was enough eye-candy for one visit.

Tyler cracked the door. "So what's up?" Alex immediately blushed. Tyler smiled at him, "Ok, now you really have my attention."

"Well, shit. Ok. Lance and I need... supplies. I have no idea where to get them."

"You," Tyler pointed at him, "have come to the right place. What kind of supplies?

"Uh... I don't know?"

"Ok, what are you trying to do?" Tyler sat on his bed and leaned back.

Alex felt his face redden again, this was worse then admitting things to Eve. He ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to cool the heat. "I thought this would be easier..."

"Just spit it out. Nothing you're thinking of I haven't already taken a look at." Tyler smiled again, "I can pull out visual aids if you like?"

"God, no." Alex swept his hair back. "Ok, I'm thinking about having sex with two guys at once but I need to... work up to the size."

Tyler blinked. "Do you-- uh...nevermind. You'll need lube. Lots of it. And you're looking at three or four dildos of various size up to a bit larger than the second partner you're planning on doing this with. Don't be surprised when it takes you some time to get totally stretched, I take it Lance isn't small."

"Not really."

"That works against you in this case. I don't know how patient either of you are, but rush this and things can tear. That's not fun for anyone."

"Got it." Alex crossed Tyler's gaze and avoided staying there. This was already awkward and slightly arousing- no need to make it worse.

"Do you know where to pick up toys?"

"No, I hadn't gotten that far."

"There's a place downtown I can show you if you like."

"That would be helpful, thank you."

"No prob. I'm a regular, I might be able to swing you a discount." Tyler flashed him a smile.

Alex snorted and stood. "Don't get too excited."

"Too late."

Alex caught Tyler's up and down look and put a hand up between them. "Not without Lance." He reached for the door.

"I might be ok with that."

Alex had to look back and give Tyler the glance he deserved. He might be ok with that as well. Alex closed the door behind him.

\--//--

When Alex arrived at Kimberly's classroom he found two other scorpio-in-training peering at a note on the door. Meet at the outdoor long range. There was no signature, but the door remained locked. They all jogged across campus to make it there on time.

Kimberly frowned at their not-quite-late arrival, but didn't comment. "It's your lucky day, folks." She pointed at her first student, "One." Her finger moved, "Two." All the way down the line, "Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine." She gestured to the black cases stacked at her feet. "Find your matching weapon."

These were new, whatever they were. The cases glossed perfectly black, no scuffs on the corners or latches. No sign of wear at all. They had engraved numbers carved into one face, three digits only. Sequential. Everyone found their case.

Alex brushed his fingers across 027 and wondered if Scorpio always got to test out the new toys first. He grinned and popped the case.

The weapon inside consisted of three major pieces plus a handful of accessories. Every inch shined with glossy paint. The number zero two seven dug in on the stock, black on black. He couldn't wait to fire it.

Kimberly lectured about wifi recording, server sync with the Zodiac systems, and a laundry list of tech upgrades Alex wanted to drool over later. He accepted a box of rubber bullets that clinked. He couldn't wipe the toothy smile off his face. She walked them through assembly. Disassembly. Assembly. Until everyone understood how it was supposed to go.

By the time she let them loose on the range Alex shook with excitement. The weapon wasn't much heavier than his other rifle, but each click and slide of hardware pushed into place like slipping on astroglide. The entire scope rotated around for receiving the next bullet. An optical trigger blinked green. The whole system felt like a computer waiting for input.

Alex spent a half hour dialing in the scope to his preference. Kimberly stuck around only long enough to make sure they wouldn't shoot each other. When Alex emptied his box of bullets he frowned his disappointment. Someone dropped another box next to him, Alex looked up at one of the women in his class. "Thanks."

"She left a case for us." A thumb gesture.

Alex spotted it behind him beside the demonstration table. "Sweet."

"You always shoot left?"

"I prefer it." Alex said, "But I can do either."

"The action isn't awkward?"

"It's weird on our older rifles, but this one... this is so cool. Do you know if we're keeping them?"

She shrugged as she regained her prone position, "She didn't say leave them behind."

Alex nodded. He spent several hours learning the new rifle until the last box of bullets sat empty beside him.

\--//--

Alex fingered the folded piece of paper in his pocket, too curious for his own good. Lance palmed it to him just before Taylor arrived with the cryptic instruction that 'he'd know' when to open it up and take a look. So, of course, Alex was dying to know what was going on.

In the meantime, Taylor introduced him to the wonders of a sex shop and all the goodies therein. Alex was glad of his company. Taylor knew how to keep the awkwardness at bay with a well placed joke. But occasionally, Alex caught a darker smoldering look and it colored his experience with a low-level heat he wasn't used to carrying around.

Alex swung the shopping basket in one hand as he rounded an aisle and stopped in his tracks with a snort of laughter. "Wait, is this for real?"

Taylor popped his head up from the next aisle, "What?"

Alex put his hand out to touch the top of a four-foot silicon dildo, then thought better of it. "Giant wang."

"Oh, yeah. I think it's a gag gift."

"Damn expensive for a joke."

"But could you imagine?"

Alex snorted again and turned his attention to more manageable sizes. Each variety perfectly sorted by centimeter and type. "I didn't realize I was shopping for a new computer when I agreed to this." He stopped at silicon in the ten centimeter range. "There are more options on some of these than my first car."

"Fake dicks are serious business."

"Clearly I've been under a rock. Do I want ribbed for pleasure?"

"Can't hurt. Check out the ones with a core you can take out and change."

"Oh, that's cool." Alex selected one garishly pink. Browsing about he added to his basket two more dildos and a device that flowered open with the turn of a handle. He turned around to check the shelves behind him and paused.

What he could only describe as a pair of shoe laces dangled from a small leather piece. Without the photo Alex would have never guessed its purpose. He lifted the thing off its hook and felt his balls ache in sympathy.

"Incoming."

He jumped just as Taylor dropped something heavy into the basket. "The hell is-- Taylor, I do not need half a gallon of lube, come on."

Taylor took the cock and ball harness from his hand, "Think economies of scale. It's cheaper like this, you can just use it to fill up your little pocket tube. You into this?" He flipped the strings in his fingers so the image faced Alex.

Alex blushed and couldn't make any words come out. He cleared his throat.

Taylor grinned wide. "Masochist. I bet Lance hurts you and likes it."

Alex tried to take the harness but Taylor flicked it into the basket. "That's a good one to start with." He wiggled his fingers at the shelves, scanning. He grabbed something metal-- a cage? It thumped into the basket. Two more metal items followed.

Alex grabbed his hand before something else steel went in. "Easy, man, I've already got more than I know what to do with. Not trying to buy out the whole store."

Taylor put the last item back on the hook with a sheepish wink. "Sorry, I think it's funny you've never been in a place like this before." He swept his arm around, "Just get one of everything!"

Alex laughed and his eyes fell on a black curtain between another row of aisles. "I don't need one of everything." He moved further toward the back. "What's over here?"

"Movies. TV shows."

Alex scanned some of the titles and laughed, "Not exactly Oscar material, here." He reached the curtain and twitched it back. A shallow room with an old TV set into the wall greeted him. He looked over his shoulder at Taylor, eyebrow raised.

Taylor crowded him forward. "For previewing the movies." His arm reached over Alex's shoulder to point. "Take a seat there, movie plays over there." He squeezed past and tossed the curtain closed. A single bright light kept the spot well-lit. "As long as you don't mind the fake privacy then it's just you and your movie." Taylor cocked his hips to one side and pealed his shirt overhead.

"Tch. What are you doing?" Alex caught Taylor's shirt and dropped it into his shopping basket.

Taylor tweaked his own nipples, then rubbed his hands down his torso and tugged his belt open. "Giving you a preview."

Alex watched the bulge at Taylor's crotch swell and reluctantly protested. "I told you, not without Lance."

"Don't you have a message from him?"

Alex's hand went to his pocket in an instant. He set the shopping cart on the shelf seat behind him and unfolded the note. Enjoy your movie. Remember rule #1.

Don't come without permission. He saw no permission written on either side of the note. Alex felt his skin tighten. Arousal flushed him hot and he watched Taylor strip his jeans down to the floor. He arched back, one long-fingered hand stroking his erection.

\--//--

Alex shoved his hands in his pockets. He stared at Taylor's cock, the slim fingers around it, and beat back the desire to touch. Movies were for watching.

Taylor hummed his pleasure with another stroke of his cock. He fished lube out of his jeans and slicked both hands. One returned to his shaft. Taylor turned around and propped one foot up high on the wall. His other hand slid down between his cheeks and he pushed a single finger inside himself with a groan. "You watching?"

"Oh yeah." Was he watching? What kind of question was that? Alex felt his cock press against the front of his jeans and had to adjust it to one side.

Taylor canted his hips up and back. He pushed his cock down where Alex could see it and stroked it in time with the finger up his ass. "Like what you see?"

"I'd like it better with another finger in that hole."

Taylor did as he was told and rocked into the thrust. "Yeah, what else do you like?"

Alex undid his jeans to let his cock jut free. No way it could stay contained in this state. He managed not to touch himself.

Taylor kept stroking his fingers in and out, a slick motion in counterpoint to the fist around his cock. He tilted his head over one shoulder. "Gonna do something about this?" Taylor's fingers slid out of his hole and Alex watched it clench. His cock kicked up in reply.

"I'm not allowed to come."

Taylor laughed but it was a sound of delight. He dropped his leg and turned to face Alex, stroking slowly. "You should help me with this, then."

Alex restrained himself. "Movies can't be touched."

Taylor took a step closer his voice husky, "This movie's in three dimensions."

"Got a comeback for everything, do you?"

"Fucking touch me, Alex. This hard dick is all yours--"

Alex grabbed Taylor by the ass and yanked them together, grinding erections and skin against jeans. He slid his hand up and took a great fist of Taylor's hair. He yanked his head back. Bit at lips, throat, chest. Taylor squeezed their cocks together while they rutted.

Alex branded his teeth around one of Taylor's nipples and pulled. The man groaned deep in his chest. Alex let his hair go. "I'm going to put my mouth on your cock."

"Do it," Taylor said.

"And then you're going to use that hole until you come. Is that clear?"

"Fuck."

Alex decided that meant yes. He let his short nails drag down Taylor's sides as he controlled his way down to his knees. He grabbed Taylor's ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Alex relaxed his throat for Taylor's cock and accepted every centimeter.

Taylor grabbed Alex's short hair and thrust carefully. Shallow little motions to get the feel of it. He stayed more cautious than Lance, more carefully aware of Alex's responses. When it became clear Alex wasn't going to gag, the thrusts hardened.

Taylor slid himself in and out of Alex's throat, one hand on the back of his head, the other snaking around again to tease himself from behind. He grunted every few strokes. Alex looked up, watching Taylor watch his own cock disappear again and again.

"Alex..." Taylor groaned and his head fell back, "Ahh, it's so good."

Alex hummed approval. He slid one hand between Taylor's thighs and their fingers tangled. Alex pressed one digit in beside Taylor's. The stretch made him moan again. Another finger. Taylor arched and came, gasping whispers. Alex milked the bump of his prostate until he felt Taylor's legs shake. He swallowed between breaths.

His cock ached. Alex stroked his hand up and down Taylor's side to distract himself but that only lasted until Taylor had to sit or fall over. He yanked his pants up enough to cover his ass and landed on the bench with a sigh.

Alex stood. Taylor reached for his cock, slid his fingers across the stiff shaft and pinched the tip. Alex jerked his hips forward and grabbed Taylor's wrist harder than he intended. "Don't... make this more difficult."

"What happens if you come without permission?"

"Last time he used me five times in one day but I wasn't allowed to come until the clock read midnight. I almost didn't make it."

"Seriously, five times?"

Alex nodded as they came to mind. "In bed when I woke up, in the shower that morning, the shooting range while I practiced, in the back of a truck at Supplies. Chief caught us--"

"What happened?"

Alex looked down at Taylor and leaned one hand on the wall above him. His cock arched for Taylor's mouth and Alex felt his chest tighten. "He took photos at first," Alex whispered. "I took care of those. Then Lance sat him down on the bench. Told him he could jerk off while he watched Lance fuck me. But it was supposed to be my punishment so he made me stand close." Alex slid his feet to either side of Taylor's legs. Taylor opened his mouth to breathe and the air caressed Alex's cock. Alex gulped his next breath. "And he fucked me like this until he came. Chief was close, but he'd been good. He never touched me. So Lance made me lean forward..."

Alex arched slowly until his tip touched Taylor's lips. They both shook. "And he said Chief could lick my cock--" Taylor slid his tongue down the underside. Alex gasped. "Said Chief could blow me as long as he didn't suck and kept his touch soft because it's hard for me to come when its gentle like that--fuck, Taylor, just like that." All wet and hot without urgency. Taylor closed his lips and ran them back to the tip, then he did it again with his teeth- snarling his lips back so Alex could see every centimeter of his own angry red cock. He saw the white contact lines Taylor's gentle teeth left behind.

"I was so close, it almost didn't matter how soft--" Alex had to brace himself on the wall with both forearms and gasped for air, unable to look away. "But I held on because this was my punishment. It's torture." Taylor nibbled his tip. Alex swallowed and whispered hoarsely, "I fucking love it." He watched Taylor worship his cock until he felt light-headed with arousal. He had to keep blinking to focus. Alex realized he was thrusting into Taylor's mouth.

He threw himself backward. His back hit the opposite wall and it wasn't far enough away. Alex plastered his hands flat and propped against it, breathing. Taylor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes bright. "I need to see you come."

Alex nodded and swallowed. "Lance. The apartment. Now."

It was an act of God that he buttoned his pants.

\--//--

Nothing existed except the burn between Alex's thighs. He pushed the apartment door open and dropped his bag just inside. Taylor followed with a second bag. Lance and Keta sat the kitchen table, bent over their respective books to study. They looked up as Taylor shut the door.

Alex shook where he stood, staring holes in Lance. "I need you."

Lance stood and crossed the floor in a heartbeat. He spared a glare for Taylor and pushed Alex against the wall to bite his neck. "You smell like him." He crushed their mouths together, more a reminder of who was in charge than a kiss by any definition. "You taste like him." He bared teeth at Taylor. "What did you do?"

Talor slapped a piece of paper into Lance's hand. "What do you think?"

Enjoy your movie. Alex didn't remember dropping the note but things had been a little grey near the end. He forced Lance to look at him and kissed him at length. Lance actually snarled into his mouth. One hand came up to tighten on Alex's neck. "What did you do?"

Alex let his head fall to the wall, gasping for breath, turned on at the promise of danger. "I sucked him off."

"Did you come."

"No, Lance." The dark hand around his throat tightened. Alex's eyes rolled with pleasure and he arched off the wall.

"Good boy."

"He didn't." Taylor insisted, misreading the reaction. "He used me to torture himself for you. He never came." Alex saw him shoot a glance at Keta only meters away. He dropped his voice. "I've never seen anything like it."

Lance dropped Alex. He nearly slid to the floor, unprepared to support himself. "The bedroom." Lance growled at him. Alex nodded. He needed to wall to walk. He saw Keta half out of her chair and staring at him with serious concern. He touched his neck and swallowed a wince. He was probably going to bruise.

Lance hit the front door with a bang and towered over Taylor. "Wrong way."

"But you--"

"He can still speak which means you need a practical lesson in how to use my property." Lance frowned, his expression every shade of disappointed fury, but Alex saw a bulge at the front of his jeans. The real disappointment would be if Taylor left. "What do you say to me?"

"Uh..." Taylor shot a wide-eyed look at Alex.

Alex mouthed thank you and saluted.

"Uh, thank you, sir?"

Lance turned his body to allow Taylor out of the corner. "Bedroom."

"Yes, sir."

Alex grinned from ear to ear and saw Keta ease back into her seat. He darted down the short hall ahead of Taylor and they tumbled into the room.

Alex grabbed him for sloppy, eager kisses. They pulled at each others clothing, tripping over pants and belts to get skin to skin. Taylor pressed him belly down on the bed and massaged his cock up Alex's crack. "I want to fuck you--"

The door closed. Bags dropped to the floor. Taylor startled back before Lance could reach them, hands up to show he meant no harm. Alex regained his feet with laughter and pressed himself against Lance for kisses. "You know what he tastes like. You kissed him before me."

Lance tilted Alex's head back to devour him. "Yes."

"What else?"

"A hand job."

Alex pouted, "Without me?"

Lance ran his thumb across Alex's bottom lip, "I had to make sure he was good enough for you." Lance kissed him gently. Hesitation. Barely a whisper, "Was he good enough?"

"Yes."

Lance's kiss hardened and Alex met it with force, as eager for Lance's touch as he was for Taylor's. They only broke apart when Taylor groaned. He stroked himself while watching them. "You two are insane."

A light lit in Lance's eyes. His smile was sharp. "On the bed. Both of you."


	21. Chapter 21

Taylor and Alex both clambered onto the mattress. They threw the comforter off the foot of the bed and positioned themselves per Lance's instruction.

Alex lay on his back, his head barely hung off the side of the bed watching Lance upside-down. Taylor crouched against the wall at Alex's feet and settled in between his legs. Alex lifted his head to grin at Taylor, "Touch me."

He did, leaning up to rub his erection against Alex's, playing with gentle pressure. Alex arched up and his head fell back down. "Lance." The man stood naked at the dresser. All Alex could see was the dark expanse of one thigh and ass cheek. He reached up to touch.

"Yes?"

"I want Taylor's cock. I need him inside me."

"Fuck." Taylor bit the inside of Alex's thigh. Their rutting became slick with precome.

"And what does Taylor think about this?"

Taylor's head jerked up from Alex's thigh and his voice scratched, "Please, sir. Please let me fuck him."

Lance hummed as he considered. A wrapped condom hit Taylor in the chest. It landed on Alex's stomach. Taylor snatched it up. "Shit, yes." He tore into the wrapper.

Lance lunged across the bed. His hand grabbed Taylor by the jaw and slammed him against the wall. He straddled Alex's head, one knee on the bed. Lance's cock shined with lube and hung half-hard over Alex's chin. He ran his hands up Lance's thighs and parted the muscle at the top. Alex swallowed both hanging balls with a groan.

The contact did nothing to soften Lance's growl. "I allow you to touch him. Without me you get nothing, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm the only one that gets to know him bareback."

Alex hummed at the thought and the balls in his mouth tightened. Alex slid his hands farther up and explored Lance's ass. He found the hole there already slick. Alex worked two fingers inside.

Taylor said, "Yes, sir." A heartbeat of muffled sound. Then panting, "Thank you, sir."

Lance stood up, pulling himself free of Alex's hands and mouth with gentle insistence. "So eager, today." Lance stroked his jaw and cheek, "Taylor is going to pound your ass hard and steady," Lance looked up at Taylor and Alex followed his stare. "But he's not going to come before me."

Taylor pushed the condom down his erection. A nod accompanied his faulty, "Yes, sir." Alex smiled at his flushed cheeks and slightly wild hair.

Alex dropped his head down and reached for Lance's hips. He felt Taylor's slick arousal nudge his hole and breach gently. Rocking.

Lance stroked his cock across Alex's lips. Back and forth. "Too slow, Taylor. One stroke. All the way."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Then you're missing the point." Lance pushed his tip past Alex's lips and rested it there. Alex licked and sucked what he could reach, probing the hole with the tip of his tongue. "Once you get your head in, all you have to do is lean." Alex took a breath and relaxed. Lance's cock slid straight down his throat with less effort than usual. "Oh, yeah." Lance said. "That looks even better than I thought." His broad hand palmed gently down the thin skin of Alex's throat. He felt Lance massage himself through the wall of his throat.

Alex wanted to moan but he had no room for air. He arched closer, instead and pushed his hands up to Lance's ass, gripping.

Taylor committed. With Lance filling his throat, Alex felt every centimeter of Taylor's cock drive home in a single thrust. Full on both ends. Alex arched between them and felt his chest heave in an effort to express just how fucking high he felt.

Alex spread Lance's ass and thrust two fingers inside the slick space. Lance backed out far enough for Alex to express a blast of breath with his voice, then Lance leaned back in. Taylor mimicked on the other end. Lance set a particular pace, each retreat only long enough for Alex to either breathe in or out, but not both.

Alex felt Taylor sit up. He grabbed Alex's legs behind the knee and angled him to his preference. On Lance's next pull Alex groaned his approval. Two fingers up Lance's hole was all he could manage with so much action everywhere else. He dug into Lance's prostate and milked the nub with ferocious attention.

Lance panted. He grabbed Alex's neck tightly, thrusting into the pressure of his own hand around Alex's throat. Alex dug his fingers into Lance's cheek with his next thrust. Harder. Taylor matched the new power, nailed every lovely spot and made Alex's erection bounce.

Thrusts into Alex's mouth shortened. No more air. Lance grunted every thrust. He shoved his hips into Alex's face as he came, pulsing into his throat. Alex didn't even attempt to swallow. He enjoyed the ripple of Lance's cock on his tongue even as his own chest began to heave- inducing suction around Lance's climax.

Lance stroked his cock through Alex's throat and stayed put. "You're fucking beautiful." Lance's hand slid down to Alex's bucking chest.

He felt his fingers start to tingle but just hugged Lance close while Taylor continued to use his ass. He felt his eyes flutter closed and wished someone would touch his cock.

"Hey, back up, man, he can't breathe." Lance moved. From Alex's position all he felt was a stretch in the torso above him.

"That's the point. It's your turn. He doesn't get air until you come."

"Fuck."

In his throat, Lance's cock began to soften in slow degrees. The lesser stretch brought some relief but he still couldn't breathe. Alex felt Taylor's rhythm change. His smaller hand slid around Alex's hip for a different grip.

A hand touched Alex's erection. Soft. Barely there. Two fingers pinched his tip and caressed. Alex tensed from head to toe, fighting climax.

Taylor barked a shout as he came. Alex saw sparks across his closed eyes.

In one motion Lance slid himself out and supported Alex's neck and head as he lifted him into a sitting position. Taylor slipped free. Lance's gentle fingers tightened on Alex's cock. "Watch while you come."

Alex gasped at the air. His spine snapped tight and he shot come straight up. His vision did something wavy. Lance wrapped his arm across Alex's chest to keep him stable and kept jacking him off. Beyond climax. Through the sensitivity and pain until Alex's cries became needy again. Alex buried his face in Lance's neck and collapsed. Lance stroked his cock until even that failed to get a response from him.

Alex was pretty sure he'd never catch his breath.

\--//--

Lance moved him with care so he lay on the bed, a pillow under his head. Alex could only pant for air. His arms and legs didn't work. He couldn't even blink properly. Lance kissed his swollen lips. "My great little dragon." He stood. "I'll be right back."

Taylor lay down beside him with patience. He slid his fingers through Alex's hair and half-laughed. "Fucking hell, Alex. Just... fuck. That is going to fuel my right hand for years."

Alex wanted to smile at him, but the only thing on his docket was the next breath. His erection began to subside and even that twinge of soreness couldn't make an appointment as a wince. He swallowed and everything felt limp from lips to chest.

Taylor fell silent but his hand wandered around Alex's skin, prickling and warm. Alex couldn't judge how long they lay like that, but Lance returned with sweats on and a mug in his hand. "Sit up." He said to Taylor. "Hold this." He passed the mug over and leaned into Alex. "Alright, don't fall asleep on me yet."

Lance squeezed himself onto the bed between the pillow and Alex. Framed in by knees and shoulders, Alex reclined against his broad chest. Lance held the mug up. Alex tried to take a gulp but Lance barely let the liquid touch his skin. Mint tea tingled and Alex licked his lips. Little by little, Lance helped him drink, first in drops, then in small sips as Alex felt his heart settle down. His breath calmed.

The tea soothed the stretch of his throat and the abuse Lance inflicted. Lance and Taylor's constant stroke of his skin kept him awake to finish the mug. When it was done Alex let his head fall into Lance's neck. He tried to speak. Air rushed out but no voice with it. He tried again but his lips moved over nothing.

All along his body he felt Lance chuckle deeply. "That is how you use a blowjob."

Taylor laughed, "A blowjob?" He scoffed. "That was so much more than a blowjob. The kind of trust he has in you to let go like that? To let you control even when he gets to breathe? That's some incredible shit. And you, reading him like a goddamn book. That constant check through your hands so you knew exactly what he was feeling. I don't even..."

Ah, Alex wanted to say. So that's how he does it.

"I wanted to fuck him. Maybe get fucked by you if you were into it. But I had no idea. The read you two have on each other is so tight. It's like magic."

Something cold dripped onto Alex's stomach. He jumped; every muscle freaked out and complained. "Easy," Lance soothed him with long strokes of his hand. "What was that?"

Taylor's weight wobbled the bed. Then, "Shit, Alex, you hit the fucking ceiling."

\--//--

A phone rang. 

Alex grunted and tried to burrow closer to Lance, face against his hot skin. He didn't want to get up.

A phone rang and Alex furrowed his brow. Who brought a phone into their room? Neither of them owned a cell and Zodiac didn't permit a land line. Did Taylor leave it behind?

The phone rang. Lance sighed, "What time is it?" Alex pushed himself to the side of the bed and blinked sand-filled eyes over the edge. A new cell phone blinked at him. It said Kimberly on the face. It also said 2:30 AM.

Alex answered it. "Hello?" His voice cracked from sleep and still recovering from yesterday's antics.

Kimberly growled through the phone, "I should have given you to the scales when they first asked. Do you know how to not be a pain in the ass?"

"No, sir. It's not in my nature."

"Don't sass me, stinger, it's too early for that shit."

"Respectfully, sir, what the hell am I doing on a cell call with you?"

"You have," she paused, "forty five seconds to pack a go-bag for high-altitude deciduous forest terrain at which point a pickup will be waiting outside your door. Don't miss it. You are to observe the Pisces in action and stay out of the damn way, am I clear?"

Alex shot out of bed, "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

Kimberly hung up on him but Alex didn't care. He stripped in record time and threw on a fresh pair of in-training greys. 

Lance rolled to his stomach and hugged a pillow, "Where's the fire?"

Alex jumped over to kiss him, "I'm going out in the field!" He hissed his excitement and dug under the bed for his duffel. His hand hit the smooth case of his rifle. Number zero two seven. Alex shook with adrenaline. He yanked the rifle out, shoved three pre-rolled, loaf-sized sets of clothes into his duffel, and came up short against Lance's strong hands.

"Full sentences. Talk." His eyes were too-bright without sleep.

"The Pisces group I've been shadowing is going out for their mission today. The phone call was from Kimberly. I'm allowed to go. Right now."

"I thought you were in suspension."

"Me too, but she just told me to get going. I'm not passing this up!"

"No, you're right." Lance let him go. "Go kick ass."

Alex gave him another smash of lips together and rushed out the front door. No car. Keta sat on the front steps, leaning on one hand. She held up a breakfast bar. "You're going to want this."

He tried to catch his breath, frazzled and pumped with no where to go. Two thirty chill made him shiver. He accepted the bar and shoved half of it in his mouth.

"Take a seat. It'll be another minute."

He spoke around the bar in his mouth, swallowing the wince his internalized mother gave at his manners. "How do you know about this?"

"I've been talking with Eve--"

"About me?"

"About you and Lance. About what you do…" She looked down at her hands, "She's helping me understand." Alex sat down on the top step. Keta shook her head, "I don't really understand. But I get that you're not crazy. Mostly." She sighed, "Anyway, I noticed you've been a lot better since you started working with the Piesces. I mentioned to Eve how bummed out you were about being on restriction when they were going out. I thought going with them might help you more than staying grounded and she agreed with me."

Alex bit the second half of the bar. "So Eve talked Kimberly into letting me go."

Keta wiped a hand down her face, "And I may have called my father."

Alex tensed. The oatmeal bar lodged in his throat. He coughed, "Why?"

"Because I'm your friend!" She looked down at him as if the question offended her.

Two headlines and the drone of an engine appeared in the dark. Alex stood up with his bag and rifle. "What does your father want with me?"

"What do you mean?" Keta stood as well. "I called in a favor with him."

Alex fought with himself for a brief second. Was Commander Zeta looking to pull him into Internal Affairs? Was Keta a plant or did she not know? The truck scratched over gravel and Chief hung his elbow out the window, ending the debate. "Hey, the scorpion is getting his stinger wet, I hear." That fat grin wasn't talking about field work.

Alex jogged down the steps and climbed into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Supplies. The fish are getting their bags ready." Chief spent half the drive eyeing Alex as much as the road. When they pulled into Supplies, Chief took the farthest parking spot away from the Pisces, a corner of the building more shadow than light. He shoved the gearshift into park. "Hey."

Alex paused with a hand on the door.

"Hey, I meant it when I said I'm still interested. Whenever you're back up to speed."

A phone rang.

\--//--

The Supplies depot echoed with the sounds of military men and women trading orders and laughter at the far end of the building. On this side it rang with the sound of Alex's phone.

He glanced at Chief and dug it out. Lance. He answered it, "You have a phone?"

"Keta gave it to me. That girl needs to answer some questions. Have you left yet?"

"No, not yet-"

"Are you alone?"

"No, Chief is in the truck with me."

At his title the man furrowed his brows but didn't interrupt.

Lance's voice dropped a bit. "Do you want him?"

The echo of Chief's own conversation made him stall. "I… don't know? I don't think I have time for this."

"Are you still hard?"

Alex looked down at himself, "What?" But Lance's question made him do a quick self-check and his cock screamed for release. It pressed against his greys, throbbing with each heartbeat. Alex reached down to touch himself. 

Chief caught his hand with an intense blue stare. "Please, let me," he whispered.

"I am." Alex said into the phone. "Chief wants to help."

"Do you want his help?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker."

Alex had to fumble through options to find it. He put the phone on the dash. "Ok, you're live."

"Chief, you listening?" Lance barked.

"Yes." Chief's hand squeezed Alex's.

"You're the lucky stand in for me tonight. Take off your pants."

Alex had never seen someone strip their shorts so quickly. Chief squeezed his own cock and pulled on Alex's hand, "Take off those greys, I'm ready to fuck your ass until it bruises."

Lance asked, "Do you have a condom, Chief?"

He growled, "Not in the truck, no."

"No jacket, no penetration--"

"Then what the hell are we doing here?"

"Alex, take off your pants. Lay your seat down so it's flush with the next row. Present yourself to the Chief in whatever position you can find comfortable."

Alex followed instructions, fumbling with the chair in haste. He crawled up to hands and knees, ass to the chief, trembling. Adrenaline, going into the field, Keta, her father, it all tangled up. 

"I like this view." Chief grabbed Alex's cock and stroked it down. His thumb pressed behind Alex's balls. Chief lay his chair flat and also straddled the center console. He pressed his cock into Alex's crack and they both gasped. 

Alex pulled himself away, though. "Sorry, Chief. He said no."

"But don't you want it?"

Lance growled from the dashboard, "I don't want your cock up his ass therefore he doesn't want it."

"That's how this works," Alex said, then he projected at the phone, "But we don't have time left, Lance."

"So Chief, lick a finger, tease his hole. Play with it until he moans."

Chief gripped Alex's ass with one hand and rubbed a finger around the hole there. Alex spread his knees wider and angled himself open. He shook with each circle. Then Chief plunged his finger up to a knuckle and Alex gasped. "Please."

"Add a finger, Chief."

Two fingers stretched his ass. Alex sighed and rocked into the motion. "Can I touch myself, Lance?"

"Yes. But don't come before me."

Chief muffled a groan against Alex's hip. Alex stroked his cock and asked, "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes."

"Tell me--" Chief groaned again and Alex realized he was squeezing his balls to keep himself in check. 

"I went through the new toys Alex brought home the other day. I have a clear sleeve wet with lube. I pushed my cock into the small hole at the bottom and I'm watching it stretch over me."

Alex pushed his cock through his fist and leaned back onto Chief's fingers. Forward, back, forward, back, fucking himself on both ends. He panted, "Harder, Chief."

Lance purred, "Do as he says, Chief. He can take it."

Chief thrust his fingers in with purpose, bumping his knuckles up so every thrust kicked. 

Alex put his head to the chair below him and groaned, "Yes, like that. Lance, I want to come."

"Are you ready? I'm close."

"Yes!"

"Tell me what your mission is."

Alex hissed, clenching around his impending climax, "The Pisces are hitting a fire eyes farm. I'm watching from a distance. No engagement."

"Good. Beg me."

"Please, Lance!" Alex arched his back, alternating strokes on his cock and balls. "Please, let me come." Chief kept his finger thrusting steady, a constant stimulant.

"Alex…"

"Lance. I need you. Yes, yes, oh, Lance, please!"

"I'm coming," Lance gasped, "I miss you. Be safe."

Alex whined, "I will."

"Come."

Alex changed the pressure of his hand and flexed through climax. He thrust back against Chief's fingers and painted the leather chair, ears ringing with his own heartbeat. He shuddered under Chief's touch.

Then Chief's fingers yanked free and the man hissed. Alex turned to see him shove his hips down, thrusting his cock between both fists. He came in long ropes against the leather.

The phone went dead. Alex clambered over the puddle he made and struggled into his greys, panting. "I'm sorry to leave you with a mess--"

"Again."

"It's a calling card." Alex leaned in to kiss him gently. "Thank you."

"Any time." Chief grabbed his chin. "I mean it. I'll go through Lance if I have to but you're more my style."

"Talk to Lance. Nothing happens without him."

Chief nodded and let him go. "Ok… ok, I can respect that." Alex grabbed his rifle and duffel. He caught the phone when Chief tossed it to him. "Have fun."

"Yes, sir!" Alex grinned, far less manic than when he left the apartment. He took a deep breath and shouldered the bag. 

The Pisces greeted him with smiles and back-slaps in time to sandwich him into the back seat. They cooed over his rifle and Alex smiled until his cheeks hurt.


	22. Chapter 22

The headphones actively canceled the sound of the wind, the helicopter, the subtle noises of movement. Alex felt his eyes drying out as he tried to compensate for sudden deafness by looking at everything all at once.

Mako touched his shoulder. Alex whipped his head around to look at her, a little alarmed at how dependent he was on his hearing for understanding what happened in his space. He watched the dark beads at the end of her braids rock with the wind.

"Are you claustrophobic?" She asked. Her voice was soft, like she sat right beside him in a silent room rather than a helicopter hundreds of feet in the air.

Alex shook his head. No, he'd never had any problems in enclosed spaces, it wasn't that kind of stress. He touched his headphones, "I just can't hear anything at all."

"Ah," she said. She turned his head and adjusted something on his headphones. A dial of some kind. Slowly, external sound filtered into his ears. He turned his head back to her and the Doppler change of the helicopter's throbbing blades immediately grounded him.

He grinned, "Thank you!" The helicopter and wind drowned anything else out, but the faint rhythm of sound brought his heart rate back down. He felt oriented again. Alex watched Thresher sway in the seat opposite him. He kept his eyes closed and his head bent while he prayed. Alex didn't know how he could stand the absolute silence.

\--//--

Lodon guided him through suiting up. Pack on first, com check, helmet, gloves, knife-- no knife? Here's an extra. Alex strapped the sheath to his right forearm for easy access. Lodon shouted over the helicopter, "Both your binoculars and your rifle are transmitting to Zodiac, Dall has a live feed. If she asks you to look at something, you listen."

Alex nodded. He touched the binoculars strapped to his chest and adjusted the sling of his rifle. The Pisces checked each other's gear- a quick touch on all the important straps- then it was time to go.

The helicopter didn't land. Thresher descended first, one hand on the wire hooked to his waist, the other steadying his rifle. The Sagittarius pilot kept their aircraft steady as he threaded between evergreen trees and made land. Then Lodon hung on the wire. Alex tried to mimic the men before him. One hand on the wire, legs relaxed. He saw the forest stretch out for miles, then a branch struck his face and he focused on threading between the trees. 

Thresher held his rifle in front of him, low but ready, as he scanned the trees around them. Lodon helped Alex out of the harness. It zipped back up to let Mako down. With all four safely on the ground, the helicopter tilted away and in short order the forest fell quiet.

Mako checked a small disk in her hand.

"Is that a compass?"

She nodded and oriented herself with the digital map her helmet provided. "Technology is nice, but this is never wrong." She wiggled the compass and stuffed it into a pocket on her vest. "Ok, com check, Dall this is Mako, do you read?"

Alex heard Mako's voice and Dall's response through the speakers of his helmet. "Loud and clear, Mako. Eyes are up and running. Sound off, gentlemen."

Lodon pinched the radio trigger in his collar, "Lodon."

"Thresher."

"A--..." Alex looked at Mako, "I don't have a field name, yet."

"Use Scorpio."

Alex pinched the radio, "Scorpio."

"All clear," Dall replied. "You have nine hours until showtime."

Mako tugged the straps of her bag tight. "No time to waste." She took the lead, Lodon followed. Thresher jerked his chin at them to indicate Alex should fall in. He covered the rear. Alex didn't expect it to be a casual stroll to their target, but their path was immediately hindered by low brush and branches. They climbed through the forest as much as they walked. The need for an entire day to cover just a few miles suddenly didn't seem like enough.

\--//--

Alex had never sweat like this in boot camp. The forest, oppressively dense, hindered every move they made. Mako favored speed over stealth and the four of them sounded like an entire troop of elephants crashing around. Alex envied the Pisces' coordination. His face found every whipping branch they avoided. 

Lodon stopped abruptly. Alex jerked to avoid mowing him down. Mako held her hand up in a fist at the front. A few feet beyond her the forest just… stopped. Alex could make out the dark, quiet water of Lake Genevieve. He touched the vizor of his helmet and was unsurprised to find the dot representing him precisely on top of Mako's planned location. He cleared the map.

Mako pointed at Lodon and Alex, making a sliding gesture to one side. They both made way for Thresher who didn't appear phased by the extra hundred pounds of diving equipment he hauled. His massive shoulders parted the forest. Mako traded a look with him and sat on a log. Lodon followed her lead, resting where he was. Alex swung his rifle across his knees and knelt. Resting, but ready to move.

Thresher quietly removed his bag and executed a well-practiced series of movements.Wetsuit up, tank on, mask locked in. He checked all of his valves then turned his back to Mako who double-checked. She slapped his shoulder. Thresher slid the straps of his pack around and converted it. He added the bag to his back, threading buckles through his SCUBA gear so nothing would tangle. Cinched down, he made his way to the water with short fins in hand. Alex heard Mako's quiet voice in his headset, "Thresher is in the water."

"Confirmed." Dall said.

Mako gestured forward. Lodon and Alex followed. Mako paced them into a jog and Alex realized she had been moderating their speed to keep Lodon with the group. Carrying an extra person worth of gear could have winded him. Instead, he arrived fresh and ready to go.

Despite their speed, Alex watched the time tick by on his visor while Lodon's dot moved steadily up the lake. He outpaced them on land by two or three times, arriving at the cabin dock well ahead of them.

Then it was Alex's turn to divide from the group. Mako crouched to a stop, pointed at him, and jerked two fingers up a hill. She pointed at her eyes and then in the direction of the cabin. Alex hefted his rifle and headed uphill, seeking a position with good vision and cover. Without Mako picking his line Alex moved more slowly through the forest. He stretched over fallen logs and the higher he climbed, the lower he crouched. 

He kept half an eye on the dividing dots of his group. Thresher remained at the dock, still and waiting. Mako and Lodon split to approached the cabin from different directions. On his own, Lodon moved rapidly through the forest. He had the longest distance to cover and Alex couldn't help but be impressed with the speed he maintained through the thick underbrush. 

The crest of his hill eased and Alex lowered to his bell, moving with elbows and knees. He remembered his first day of boot camp and couldn't help but realize the differences. Geared up and stronger than ever, the occasional mud and brush were a help to his cover, not a hinderance. 

Mako reached her position and Alex saw her dot pause. Lodon continued to move. With assistance from the vizor, Alex oriented himself toward the cabin. He flipped the vizor up and peered through his rifle scope. Alex rested his cheek on the stock of his gun and panned from the dock to the front yard and back.

Dall's level voice caressed his ear. "Scorpio, bring your rifle back down to the southwest corner of the cabin, please. The lean-to."

Alex shifted the rifle down to look, . A wooden angle roof propped up with a cinderblock and scrap two-by-fours sheltered a four-by-four and a dirt bike. 

"Eyes in the sky didn't see those. Mako, they're closest to you."

"I see them. I'll take care of it."

Dall made a huff-like sound, possibly an acknowledgement. "Thresher?"

His voice came through the com more clearly than Alex expected, "Both boats are disabled."

"Lodon?"

"I'm in place."

"Mako, play ball."

Nothing moved. Alex's grip on his rifled tensed, no doubt sending his erratic heartbeat back to Dall clear as a bell. But nothing moved. Mako, Thresher, and Lodon all stayed put. It took several tense seconds for Alex to remember the plan. Shift change wasn't due for another hour and a half. He released his breath, chastising himself.

\--//--

Alex felt his breath settle. This was exactly like training. Stay quiet, stay still, and keep eyes open. He watched the two-story house through his binoculars, everything varying shades of green. Every five minutes a single man hunched around the west corner, kicked a cinderblock on the lean-to, and disappeared again around the front of the house. Some algorithm back at the Zodiac campus projected the man's expected path with a transparent blue line and counted down to his next walk around the building.

Then a light upstairs blew out his night vision. Alex clicked over to infrared. The house glowed warmer at the top but he couldn't see any details. He clicked the binoculars to sonic and frowned at the hazy image that came back to him. Alex tipped his binoculars down and realized the whole valley was shrouded in mist, come up from the forest as the night cooled. The binoculars had a final setting: ultraviolet. Unfortunately, Alex couldn't make heads or tails of what came back on that filter. The light upstairs went out without him learning anything new.

He reset his binoculars to night vision. A light downstairs turned on. Blue numbers counted down to zero and the guard walked around the west corner of the building. Alex checked the time. Five minutes until shift change. 

The time crawled. Alex wiped his forehead and wished for a hat or beanie of some kind; it was chilly out here. 

The light in the kitchen went out. The guard didn't walk around the west corner. Instead, a new man, taller, walked around the east corner instead. The shift changed. 

Alex pocketed the binoculars. He leaned into his rifle instead- shades of green showing him the details. The new guard sauntered past the dock on a second walk-around. Thresher slipped out of the water.

\--//--

Through the rifle, Alex watched Thresher slide out of the water, restrain the guard, and tape his mouth shut in less than ten seconds. Hog-tied on the ground, the drug farmer wouldn't go anywhere soon. The dots tracking Lodon and Mako moved out of the forest. Mako diverted toward the lean-to, Lodon disappeared behind the house to gain entrances to the garage, Thresher popped the electrical panel on the cabin wall and flipped the master breaker. 

Alex panned his rifle across the house to Mako. She unscrewed the clutch cables on both the dirt bike and the quadrunner, effectively reducing them to giant paperweights. By then, Lodon unlocked the doors and let everyone inside. 

Alex brought his rifle up to the second story window and watched his team's progress via the visor, instead. His heart beat hard. The radio echoed with silence. All three dots converged up the stairs and cleared rooms one by one.

Mako's voice popped. "Cabin is clear. All five hostiles are contained. Ready for pickup, Dall."

"Confirmed."

Alex took a deep breath and let it out with a shake. His chest stretched. Not being able to see them in the cabin was more stressful than he expected. 

"How did we look, Scorpio?" Thresher asked.

Alex pinched the radio, "Honestly? A little boring."

Dall laughed.

Mako invited him down to the cabin for pickup. Alex slung his rifle over one shoulder and picked his way downhill through the forest.

\--//--

While Thresher fished his SCUBA supplies out of the lake, Mako and Lodon marched their prisoners into a line on the front lawn. By the time Alex made it from the forest to the cabin, all five knelt, blindfolded and bound, shoulder to shoulder.

The thwack-thwack of a double rotor helicopter echoed faintly between the trees. Alex couldn't see it yet. Lodon settled a heavy hand on his shoulder for attention. "We're not done, yet. Can you recognize a clutch cable on a dirt bike?"

"Yeah." Only because Dillon gave him a crash course in the desert and now he can Keta wouldn't shut up about them.

"Good. Mako disabled the bike and ATV by unscrewing the clutch." He gestured at the lean-to. "Put them back together and bring them over here, we're taking them home."

Alex shifted his rifle. "Is this how Zodiac gets a lot of its vehicles?"

"Some. Others are sold. Hop."

Alex jogged to the lean-to and flipped his vizor down. Night vision. He found the disabled motorbike and located the clutch. He hand tightened the cable. The bike growled to life under his hands. Alex cruised it around to the front yard, then jogged back for the ATV.

While he messed with the four-by-four, a Class A helicopter settled in the yard, blowing dust into the air. Large enough for all nine of them and the vehicles. The sagittarius piloting helped Mako and Thresher move the five criminals into the chopper. Alex stood on the ATV and drove it into the yard. 

Lodon waved at him from the garage. He stood beside a full-size truck, maybe a year or two old, with the driver door open. "Grab a hook and line from the pilot. We're pulling the truck out."

He retrieved the line in question and saw Mako ride the dirt bike right into the helicopter. She tucked it into a side corner. With the ATV pulling and Lodon steering, they guided the truck onto a waiting steel net. Then Alex got out of the way.

Thresher parked the ATV on board. Makeo helped tie down the truck with the pilot. Lodon and Alex found seats on the helicopter. Preparing to fly with a load hanging below was not a quick process. Alex flicked through the visions on his vizor and looked around the helicopter, spotting heat sources and strange shapes. 

When he flicked past ultraviolet, Dall barked in his ear. He jumped.

"Sorry," Dall said. "Look at the prisoners again? In ultraviolet."

Alex switched the dial. Pieces of the helicopter glowed in no logical pattern.

"What on earth is that?"

Alex pinched his radio, "Could you be more specific?"

A red circle abruptly appeared on his vizor. Alex blinked and turned his head. The circle tracked over one prisoner's shoulder. Alex unbuckled and crouched next to the criminal. He yanked the man's sleeve up to give Dall a full view of what seemed like a random interaction of glowing lines.

"I've seen this before.." Dall muttered. "Mako, do you recognize this?"

Mako didn't come over to look. After a second her voice came over the radio. "It's Mandarin? Maybe? Sorry, I'm not familiar enough to translate."

"Yes! That's it. Sheep."

Alex frowned, "He got an ultraviolet tattoo of the word sheep?"

"Scorpio, Check everyone's shoulder for me, please. Same spot."

Every prisoner had the same marking on the same shoulder.

"So, what? They're all sheep? Who's the shepherd?"

Dall sounded certain, "Katz."

\--//--

"Katz?" Alex asked Dall. He saw one of the prisoners look up at the name, wide eyed. 

"It's family name. German, I think. Most of the group is based out of China, now, though. They retain the name for posterity rather than lineage. You'll recognize the name Shu Mei Lin--"

Alex slid away from the criminals to settle himself back in his seat. "The east coast kidnappings two years ago. And the mosque bombing last year?"

"That's right." Alex heard Dall shuffle paper. "She's the leader of their group. The godfather, if you like. Not directly involved but pulling all the strings from her seat in China."

Mako and Thresher tied off the truck and boarded the Class A. The sagittarius pilot checked the lines one more time, then began their takeoff sequence. Alex traded his helmet for headphones. He swayed with the helicopter, more comfortable in the larger craft than the one they took on their way out here. 

He kicked his toe into Mako's boot, "Have you run into a lot of folks working with Katz?"

She shook her head, "Not in drugs. We sometimes find them pimping prostitutes, but the men and women working the street don't seem to be involved directly. There might be more that never admitted to working with them during our interrogations. The tattoos are new."

"Is Zodiac trying to shut them down?"

"I don't know." Mako shrugged. "Honestly, except for you newbies, we're low on the foodchain. We go where we're told and we do the job we're assigned. If there's some larger investigation going on, Leo would be managing it."

Alex let it go. Dillon and Lance hadn't mentioned anything, but as in-training soldiers they might not have the clearance. Then again, Alex didn't either.

Zodiac had layers of secrecy isolating the players on their chessboard. As he discovered deeper secrets, Alex feared he'd find Zodiac at the heart of some kind of conspiracy

"Who runs the operations at Zodiac's top level?"

Thresher grunted. "There's a board of directors."

"Sure, but they're for PR and financing. Is there a C-suite?" He frowned at their unknowing shrugs. "How does your commander decide what your missions are?" 

They looked at each other, then back at Alex. Mako said, "It's never come up."

Alex huffed and rubbed the palm of one hand with his other thumb. How had it never come up? Why didn't people ask these questions? How did any of them know they were doing the right thing? Going after the right people? Not that he questioned this particular mission- illegally growing and selling a hallucinogenic drug was clearly wrong- but who made this decision? And what was their agenda?

He let the remainder of the flight pass in silence. 

\--//--

Commander Kimberly was denied access to Alex's debriefing upon his return to the Zodiac campus, a detail she didn't let him forget. His trip was supposed to settle his reservations about leadership and decisionmaking among the soldiers, instead it simply pushed his concerns higher up the chain of command.

A Libra soldier stood in for her, taking notes on what, Alex couldn't imagine. His trip with the Pisces was a normal one, he came to understand, with the minor detail of Katz footsoldiers on the lower rungs of drug-running. 

And that's when the Libre ask him a single question, "Why did you decide to look at them in ultraviolet?"

I don't know, probably wasn't the best response for this kind of thing. Alex shrugged anyway. "I haven't learned everything the helmet's HUD can do. I just flipped through the different options. Dall is the one who caught the tattoo."

The Pisces commander running the debrief nodded. "We've spoken with her already."

In the end he was told not to talk about Katz or the tattoos. He had questions the Pisces commander refused to address and beyond further notes, the Libra investigator didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. 

It left him more frustrated than ever and he couldn't even talk it out with Dillon or Lance. 

He returned to his apartment conflicted. Keta greeted him with a quiet smile and a cup of tea. She took the duffle from him and dropped it in the hallway. "Come sit."

He sighed into his chair at the diningroom table and curled his fingers around the mug. He felt his heart's double beat in his ears.

Keta let him sit, her attention absorbed in a novel of some kind while her own tea sat, cold, on the table.

"It's weird coming back," Alex confided. 

Keta closed her book to pay attention but otherwise didn't move in her seat.

"I didn't realize it while I was there, but everything was sharp and bright. There's an urgency about everything, even waiting." He sipped his tea. "It's like…the world has kept going and doesn't seem to notice that I just went through something…so...outrageous."

He wasn't sure he could properly explain it, but Keta didn't seem to need more. She let him sit and sip at his tea for an hour without saying a word. And that was exactly what Alex needed. The comfortable silence let him wrap his head around the entire experience and file it away. Adjustment back to the real world probably took a lot more work when bullets were involved.

Lance stepped into the apartment like a small, gloomy storm. He perked up considerably when he spotted Alex at the table. "You're back." Said softy.

Alex sat up, his tea done. "Lance. I want to take you out to dinner." Lance blinked at him. "You, too, Keta," he said. "And Dillon. Calahan. Everyone. I want to take everyone out. This weekend." Somewhere nice. Something they'd remember. "How do you like Twenty-Four Seasons?"

Keta said, "I've never been."

Lance shook his head, too.

That settled it, then. "I'll make a reservation for Sunday."


	23. Chapter 23

The silence that cracked between the three of them put Alex's hairs on end. Something other than the dinner reservation he'd proposed. Lance didn't approach, Keta stared at him, and Alex looked between the two of them with rising alarm.

"What's going on?"

Neither of them said anything, but Lance's shoulders hunched a bit. Alex stood, the scrape of his chair loud behind him. He felt his heart rise in his throat.

Keta's look turned stern. "You tell him or I will."

"Tell me what?"

But another terrifying heartbeat of silence floated around the room.

Then Keta started "He--"

At the same time Lance said, "I--"

They both paused. Alex stood taller and nodded at Lance. The man squared his shoulders, "I tried to flatten Jasper yesterday."

Alex fisted on hand and rested it on the table. Jasper had made things difficult for them both in the past, but Alex though he'd been coming around. There probably wasn't any way to recover from this one, though. Not if it was bad enough to land him in the urgent care.

Then Keta sighed in the most dramatic way and Alex caught her rolling her eyes. "That's only half the story. Jasper's fine. He dragged Lance to the weight room and they punched bags for an hour and a half. No one flattened anyone."

Alex felt his eyebrows lift. "That's good." He left the table to approach Lance. "That's really good." He wished he'd thought of it sooner.

"That's what I told him," Keta sighed. 

"I hit him." Lance insisted. And his shoulders came up again.

"And then you handled it without putting anyone into the hospital. And I wasn't here to help."

"I lost control."

Alex put his fingers to Lance's jaw so their eyes would meet. "Yes. And maybe you will again. You're not going to be perfect every time."

Lance's eyes wrinkled, "But I need to be."

"Improvement isn't a straight line," Alex said, dodging the look in Lance's eyes that made his gut clench. "What did Jasper say after your workout?"

Lance took Alex's hand from his face, his dark skin warmer and soft. "He asked if I'd join him again tomorrow in the gym." And the expression on his face was conflicted.

"Does Callahan have a workout schedule? I'm sure he'd enjoy going with you."

The clouded look in Lance's eyes cleared and Alex wondered if he was scared of facing Jasper again alone. The thought just made Alex grip Lance's hand. The outer shell Lance showed everyone was harder than diamond but Alex was finding it protected something very soft inside.

Lance nodded, "That's a good idea. I like that."

Alex smiled. "Good. We'll ask him at mess." He released Lance's hands, "Let me make that reservation at twenty-four seasons and I'll be ready."

Lance exited to the bedroom, more introspective than usual. Keta shook her head in Alex's direction. "I just don't see how you do it."

"I don't think it's me," Alex confided. "He's the one who trusts me. I'm just trying to live up to it."

\--//--

 

Alex woke the next morning horny and alone. Drills, he remembered. Lance was running drills in the simulator--all day. Through sheer force of will, he got his day started on a rather mundane note of oatmeal and a magazine followed by an hour or two of ignoring his arousal while trying to study Keta's latest spotting book.

He even managed to make small conversation at lunch over the Pisces trip. Everyone was quite excited about it. Alex was happy to answer their questions and smiled when he finally pulled out the excuse 'Sorry, I can't talk about that.'

He should have known it would lead to additional questions that he couldn't talk about. Callahan gave him a high-five. The first of their group with a corporation secret. Alex scoffed, but didn't try and tell them it wasn't a big deal. The idea of something top secret was more entertaining than knowing the truth. And whatever the Katz cartel was planning, it wasn't going to trickle down to their work any time soon.

When lunch broke up, Alex moved to catch Taylor. He fully intended to explain Lance's situation and ask him to come over. Instead, Alex pushed him against the mess wall and kissed him. Alex's burning arousal throbbed throughout his body. He held Taylor's head and neck in both hands and gasped, forcibly putting distance between them. "I need you, Taylor. I need you right now."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what about Lance?"

Alex adjusted his erection and clenched his fist. "He's stuck training for another two hours. Maybe three. I can't wait that long. I've been dying since I woke up."

Taylor put his finger under Alex's chin to look at him properly. "It's called masturbation, Drake."

Alex resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. "I can't. Not allowed."

Taylor laughed and exposed the length of his throat. Alex dove in, licking biting. "Alex, haha, Alex if you can't beat it, I know for sure we can't fuck without him. Come on, stop teasing."

Alex brought himself up, looked deep into Taylor's bright eyes. "I do not care."

Taylor sobered a bit, his eyebrows drawing together. "Yes, you do."

"Want to bet on that?"

Taylor bit his lip. Alex raised his eyebrows. "Ok. Ok, but I need to grab supplies from my room. Meet you in yours?"

"Done." Alex let him go and Taylor sprinted for the apartments. 

Alex jogged a little more leisurely, too hard for a proper run. He met Taylor hopping down the steps of his apartment with a small duffle bag in hand. The pair of them tumbled through Alex's apartment, grabbing, kissing, biting.

Keta was absent and Alex nearly convinced Taylor to bend over the couch and beg. He was bent over the couch and begging, but somehow it was Alex who backed down the hall and into the bedroom with Taylor pressing his advantage.

They stripped each other of clothes. Alex swallowed Taylor's erection and brought him this close to climax. Then Taylor had Alex bent over the bed and begging. 

Taylor tore through his duffle bag and caught Alex's wrists together. He wrapped them both in leather and hooked it on the headboard, locked with a Zodiac-issue caribeener. Alex yanked at the restraint, rattling it. He growled at Taylor, narrowing his eyes down the length of his own body. His cock throbbed and leaked. 

Taylor caught his feet in individual wraps, pinning them wide so he had full access to Alex's body. He ran his hands up Alex's thighs and breathed on his erection. "You ready?"

"Yes, yes, God, yes." Alex pushed his hips up but Taylor stood up, face suddenly serious.

"Good. Lay there and think about it."

"Wait, what?" But Taylor turned away. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a book of some kind. Alex rattled his chains and hissed, "Are you fucking serious?"

Taylor sat in a forgotten corner chair and let his knees flop wide. His erection bobbed, as hard as Alex's, but he steadfastly ignored it.

"If you don't come back to this bed . . ." He would what? Scream and rattle his restraints? Alex yanked on the leather and thrashed until he wore himself out.

Taylor read his book.

\--//--

When Lance arrived at home, he stepped into the bedroom and arrested there on the threshold. Taylor sat in the corner, naked and absorbed in a book. Alex lay on the bed, restrained, color high, and half-erect. Unsatisfied. Lance knew the look well. He felt himself tighten in all the right places.

Lance let the door swing closed with a thump. Taylor jumped in his seat. He snapped the book closed and stood, "Ah, Lance. Hi. You're back."

From the bed, Alex moaned. His breathing was erratic.

"This... this looks really bad. I can explain."

Lance gave him a hard look. So get on with it.

"I--er--we . . . Alex caught me at lunch. He really wanted sex and didn't seem to care if you were involved or not. I'm not sure he was thinking straight. I tricked him into . . . this.

This was Alex spread-eagle and keening very softly as he writhed on the bed, seeking any kind of resistance. Lance really liked the look. He glanced at Taylor. Lance sat on the edge, dipping Alex toward him. He brushed sweat-slick hair from his forehead.

Alex's eyes fluttered. "Lance? Lance I need--"

"I know," Lance said. He ran his wide hand down Alex's taught stomach and gripped Alex's refreshed arousal. 

Alex gasped, his eyes shooting wide open. His pupils were mere pinpricks. Lance didn't think he could see anything.

Lance stroked him twice, three times, Alex came, wordlessly stringing noise of relief from his throat. Then he collapsed, less than boneless. Lance undid the leather at Alex's wrists and dug a hand towel from their chest of drawers.

Taylor stepped in and released Alex's left leg. He held onto the limb, massaging the ankle and smoothing the skin there for several seconds. Then he did the same with the right leg. Lance cleaned Alex's chest. He climbed onto the bed and Alex curled up. His body shook. 

Was he crying?

Both Lance and Taylor froze at the first wet sound. Then a second gasp. Yes, tears. Lance pulled Alex up onto his lap and let him weep into Lance's shoulder. He stroked Alex's back and whispered nothing. 

"Taylor." He caught the man trying to dress and sneak out. "Come here." Taylor was reluctant, but Lance just held his arm out. Eventually Taylor climbed onto the bed. "All you did was tie him down and wait?"

"Yes, sir," Taylor whispered. "We . . . there was some fooling around to get there. Touching. Oral. No one came.

Lance pulled Taylor close by the neck and kissed him. Gently. In the way Alex had shown him. Taylor made a small needy sound in the back of his throat and Lance thought maybe he did it right. They kissed for minutes, leisurely. Then Taylor curled closer, pressing into Lance's side and gaining contact with Alex.

Alex shook, but when Taylor enclosed him he finally settled and slipped into sleep. Lance whispered to them both, "You did good."

\--//--

An alarm jerked all three of them awake. Alex extricated himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets, regretting that he couldn't enjoy the nest-like experience while he was awake. Taylor snuggled deeper into the warm spot, grumbling. 

Alex shut off the alarm and blinked himself awake. He took stock, surprised to find himself mostly rested after the ordeal Taylor had put him through. Alex frowned at the bed where Lance gazed up at him with quiet eyes. No, that wasn't fair. Alex had put himself through it and had dragged Taylor along with him. He owed the man an apology. 

He dressed in silence, only kneeling beside the bed to speak, hushed, with Lance on his way out. "Tell Taylor I said thank you. And that I'm sorry. I'll give him a proper apology when I see him next."

Lance's wide fingers lifted Alex's chin. "What's your schedule like today?"

"The sim. All day. I'm not sure if they'll let us out in time for our usual dinner."

"Alright." Lance cupped his cheek. "Don't think you're getting out of talking about yesterday. Or of punishment."

Alex closed his eyes with a sigh. "What do you have in mind?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll discuss it with Taylor. You've offended him as much as me."

"I don't know." Alex shrugged. "He seemed to enjoy watching me squirm." Lances eyes sharpened and Alex backed away from that thought. "No, you're right. Of course." He took a deep breath. "I await your judgement, then." He tried to smile and knew it fell a little flat.

Lance's grip shifted to the back of Alex's neck. "I'm glad you're home. From the field. I missed you." His eyes betrayed his earnestness. 

Alex laced his fingers with Lance's behind his own neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not--"

Alex cut him off with a kiss, solid and warm. He pushed himself back onto the bed, straddling Lance while they reassured each other with lips and tongue. "That is what you meant," Alex whispered. "And I will gladly remind you, over and over, that I'm here." He leaned close and they kissed again, on and on until the tension hiding in Lance's body leached away.

Lance dragged his hands down Alex's sides and gripped his ass through his dark grey pants. Alex arched with a sound. He saw Taylor, eyes bright, lick his lips. Alex chuckled, "How can you two turn me on so easily?"

"It's a gift." Taylor smirked. He shifted his hips against Alex's knee, grinding.

"Mm, don't tease me."

"It's my job."

Lance laughed. Then Alex bore his hips down and they both gasped. "Oh, Lance can I come, please?"

Lance lifted an eyebrow. "Why on earth should you be allowed to come?"

Alex bit his lip. "Because I went out in the field and did everything right. Mako said--" Alex gasped when Lance pressed his thumb to Alex's tight erection. "She said I did well."

"Hmm. What do you think, Taylor?"

"I think he's trying to worm out of his punishment." So he'd heard that, did he?

"Is that right, little dragon?" Lance ran his thumb up and down Alex's trapped cock. It made him squirm.

"No, I promise. You can punish me, I need it. I'm sorry, Taylor--"

"You can give him a proper apology tonight." Lance looked at Taylor. "He did go out in the field successfully."

"Before his training was complete." Taylor agreed.

Lance popped the first button on Alex's pants. "You make a good argument." Second button. Zipper.

Then Alex's cock was hard and hot in Lance's hand where it belonged. Alex thrust his hips forward, then back against Lance's hard shaft under the covers. His ass clenched.

 

Taylor leaned between them to fish lube out of the drawer. "You don't want to be late for simulations."

"Another good point." Lance sat up against the headboard. "In deference to your training, you can come first.

Breathlessly, "Thank you, thank you, Lance." Alex winced at the abrasion of his dry cock in Lance's warm hand. He saw Lance wave away Taylor's offer of lube. 

"Alex…" Alex dragged his eyes away from his cock in Lance's tight, dark, hand. Lance licked his lips. "Do you want my mouth?"

Alex stilled his hips. "Fuck, yes, please." They coordinated. Taylor slid further down the bed. Alex crawled forward until his knees hit the headboard. 

Lance slid his hands under Alex's waistband and pulled Alex's pants down to mid thigh. He slid his palms back up, cupped the globes of Alex's ass, and parted them. He flexed, pulling Alex in.

And Alex sank, white hot and shaking. He put his hands on the wall and moaned. Lance held him in place, leaning forward to swallow him down again and again.

Then he felt Taylor breathe across the crack of his ass. Alex's ass clenched. Taylor added his hands to Lance's. He breathed again, a cool stream of air from balls to back. And tongue. Alex fisted his hand in Lance's hair but groaned Taylor's name. Taylor swirled his tongue and probed deeper. Lance swallowed his cock to the root. The two of them tore him apart.

Lance swallowed around him. They both eased him back to the bed. Taylor fished something from his dufflebag. Chilly wipes cleaned everyone up in seconds.

Alex did up his pants with shaking hands. "Those are handy." He stood at the side of the bed, his heart still racing. Lance reclined against the headboard, his body a long line of hard, dark skin. His long cock lay, throbbing, over one leg. Rather than pleasure himself, his free hand flexed around Taylor's erect shaft. 

"Go to class, Alex." Lance caught him staring and smiled.

But Alex hesitated. He'd never left Lance in such a state before. He'd never been allowed--

"Oh, fuck…" Taylor's head hit the wall. His hips pushed up into Lance's hand--

"Alex." He jumped. Lance grinned. "Your punishment starts now. Get going."

Alex swore the dim light in the room brightened. He stumbled out of the room and his apartment, out of breath at the very thought of them together. All day. Without him. Taylor had ideas and Lance was a very quick learner. Alex was going to regret ever getting the pair of them within miles of each other.

\--//--

Alex hadn't seen the simulation pit in person before. He'd seen both Lance and Dillon on the view screen, wading their way through jungle or a crumbling city, but the huge empty space echoed blankly before him. 

Then the room began to shake. Huge chunks of the wall shifted. Major pillars erupted from the ground-everything the same shade of white. In a cascade toward them, the simulation pit established their terrain. It didn't look welcoming. 

"Well, here we are," Kimberly said. All six scorpio-in-training turned to face her. Alex checked the line. They were evenly split between men and women. Kimberly gestured to a matching line of backpacks and gear. Helmets, each of their custom rifles, and supplies. "Figure out how to gear up and connect your helmets and guns to the network. Your bullets are blanks. The computers will determine if you've made an accurate shot.

All six of them moved forward together. Alex's experience in the field with Mako put him above his peers. He settled the pack on his hips, cinched all the proper straps, and fit his helmet on securely. The HUD awoke on its own and he directed his eyes to connect the machine. He cracked open his rifle case and set the body of the device to listen for his helmet--daisy-chaining all of his gear together.

Alex looked up and saw one of the women puzzled by a bag strap. He stepped up to help. "It threads in here," he showed her. "Then down like this. Tug it tight."

"Thanks." She flashed him a smile. Her skin was dark like Lance's and she wore a plain headscarf around her face. 

"Isn't that going to be hot? Are you allowed to take it off?"

Her smile fell into a blank look. "The hijab doesn't disallow me from anything."

"...what?"

"You asked me if I'm allowed to take it off. Are you allowed to take off your socks?"

"Uh, yeah? I guess. Wouldn't be very comfortable--"

"The hijab is a piece of clothing. I chose to wear it."

Alex looked away from her hard eyes. "Right. Sorry." He picked up her helmet and handed it to her. "Let me try this again. Hi. I'm Alex."

The thin line of her mouth softened a bit. She accepted the hemet. "I'm Quiana."

They shook hands.

Then a video blinked on in his helmet HUD. Someone off-screen rubbed a mic. "Is this thing on?"

"Keta?"

The woman swung into view and waved at him. "That's affirmative, Scorpio." She squinted slightly left of the camera. "Uh…Where'd that list go. Here, step one: Is your gear all in line? No errors on your HUD, rips or tears in your clothes or supplies?"

He hadn't checked what he was provided. He unbuckled the bag and swung it down to inventory the contents. "About twenty feet of rope, a two-prong hook, extra ammo--"

"Your gun just came online," she said. Then muttered, "What am I supposed to do with all this info?" He saw her swipe at the computer screen.

He finished inventorying his bag and slung it back on. He closed the case of his gun and faced Kimberly. "Ma'am."

"Has your Aries cleared you to go?"

He shook his head. "Keta? What else do we need before I start?"

"Oh, right. Step two… that's me, done, done, ah… check. Ok, step three. Your mission is to reach this perimeter." She swiped something into his HUD and Alex blinked to expand the map. His target location zoomed into his view with a red arc dividing the simulation chamber. "You need to setup inside the line and take a look at this room in one of the buildings…" After a moment an office in a high-rise blinked blue. "I need to know who is in the room matched to these identities." 

A rolodex of faces and names spun in another corner of his HUD. He blinked it away for now. He needed to get there first. He zoomed his map back out and changed the perspective. It looked like downtown. He located a back-alley route to a rooftop he thought would offer a good line of sight. 

"That's it, just identify them?"

"Yes. I input your IDs on this end and we get scored that way."

"Ok, doesn't sound too difficult."

"Right. Step four… do you understand your mission?"

"Yes."

"Then you are clear to proceed." 

Alex nodded to Kimberly who marked the time. Of course they were timed. 

While he'd prepped, the simulation pit had fully loaded. It wasn't just a series of white columns anymore, but a life-size re-creation of downtown. Projected cars, people, and sound all filtered into the experience. Alex plunged into the test.

\--//--

Alex jogged down an ally with one eye on his HUD and the other tracking traffic. He darted across a street and disappeared between the next row of buildings. A police drone whirred around the corner and spotted him. Before Alex could blink it pegged him twice in the chest. His HUD blinked red.

START OVER

 

He couldn't cross major roads from the rooftops, but the view helped him locate and mark half a dozen objects to avoid. Drones, patrolling police, groups of citizens. He descended via the fire escape. He dodged two drones. A simulated truck rear-ended a simulated sedan on a street he was about to cross.

Rescue drones flocked to the scene. One spotted him and shot him twice in the back.

START OVER

 

Alex hailed a simulated cab. The driver dropped him off across the street from his target, well inside the red perimeter line. There was no fire escape for this building. He went inside and a hidden metal-detector screamed as he passed. Alex sighed.

START OVER

 

The cabs wouldn't stop for him, now. He had to maneuver his way across the city with his HUD and his wits. He scaled a building a block away from his target and set up his gun. He was inside the red line-- barely. He could see it glowing just past his toes as he lay prone on the rooftop.

Alex accessed his Rolodex of targets and peered through his scope. He ID'd two immediately. The third he spotted shortly thereafter. Four more sat away from him in the room, attending some budget meeting. After a half-hour the group broke and left the room.

START OVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the story, but it is the end for now. I haven't written anything in this world or on this story specifically for over a year, but I still wanted you guys to be able to read it. ONE DAY there will be more.


End file.
